


Vieraissa nahoissa

by toivomusluu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suomi | Finnish, Teaching, Trans Character
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Severuksen vastalauseista huolimatta Albus päättää palkata Remus Lupinin opettamaan alkavaksi vuodeksi pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Lupinin saapuessa vanhat salaisuudet nousevat jälleen päivänvaloon ja yrittäessään päästä niistä selville, Severus tulee kaivaneeksi esiin myös joukon omiaan.Uudelleenkerronta kolmannen kirjan aikaisista tapahtumista Severuksen näkökulmasta, varustettuna muutamalla mutkalla, hienosäädöllä ja muutoksella.





	1. Mörkö

 

 

_The place in which I'll fit will not exist until I make it._  
  
_\- James Baldwin_  
  


 

 

  
  
Lukukauden alkuun oli tasan viikko, kun Albus kutsui koko opettajakunnan koolle ja kertoi palkanneensa Lupinin opettamaan siksi vuodeksi pimeyden voimilta suojautumista.  
  
Ilmoitus otettiin vastaan varsin positiivisissa merkeissä. Ne opettajat, jotka muistivat Lupinin joko omilta kouluvuosiltaan tai olivat aiemmin opettaneet tätä, ilmaisivat hyväksyntänsä. Muutama ihminen näytti Severuksen silmään jopa aidosti helpottuneelta. Yleinen konsensus tuntui olevan, että niiden katastrofaalisten kandidaattien jälkeen jotka pari viime vuotta olivat pitäneet sisällään, tulevan opettajan vaatimustasosta kielivää rimaa ei ollut asetettu kovin korkealle.  
  
Kaiken hyväksyvän muminan keskellä Severus saattoi kuitenkin aistia, kuinka Minervan katse porasi reikiä hänen takaraivoonsa, epäilemättä hänen reaktiotaan vartoen. Silkasta ärtymyksestä hän pakotti kasvonsa pysymään ilmeettöminä, tietäen kokemuksesta, että ennen pitkään uteliaisuus veisi voiton ja Minerva tulisi joka tapauksessa tenttaamaan häntä aiheesta. Hän laskeskeli synkästi, että mitä pienemmälle yleisölle hän joutuisi paljastamaan mitään siitä nöyryyttävästä keskustelusta, joka oli käyty hänen ja Albuksen välillä Lupinin palkkaukseen liittyen jo muutamaa päivää aiemmin, sen parempi.  
  
Kärkevien vastalauseiden jäädessä näin ollen puuttumaan, Albus hyödynsi sukkelasti yleistä hyväksynnän ilmapiiriä siirtyessään seuraavaksi erinäisiin lisähuomioihin koskien heidän uutta kollegaansa. Tällä kertaa edes Severus ei voinut olla kohottamalla kulmiaan, kuunnellessaan kuinka tämä paljasti varsin koruttomasti Lupinin salaisuuden koko huoneentäydelle. Jostakin syystä hän oli elänyt siinä käsityksessä, että se olisi jälleen yksi niistä asioista, jota Albus kaikessa suuressa viisaudessaan ei katsonut olennaiseksi mainita. Nähtävästi kuitenkaan ei.  
  
”Oppilaat eivät ole tästä asiasta tietoisia. On täysin professori Lupinin itsensä päätettävissä, mikäli hän haluaa asiasta heidän kanssaan keskustella”, Albus painotti. Tämä antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa ja lisäsi sitten, aiemman ankaruuden antaessa periksi isällisemmälle nuotille, ”Ymmärrän että tämä voi tulla joillekin teistä yllätyksenä. Haluan kuitenkin korostaa, että Tylypahka on aina ollut paikka, jonne me kaikki olemme voineet kokoontua oppimaan turvallisessa ympäristössä. Näin ollen odotan teiltä opettajan asemassa esimerkillistä hienotunteisuutta käytöksessänne. Mikäli joku teistä kokee tarpeelliseksi ilmaista aiheeseen liittyvää huolta, pyydän että otatte asian ensin puheeksi minun kanssani.”  
  
Severus odotti hetken, mutta pian kävi selväksi, ettei Albus aikonut enää jatkaa. Sen sijaan tämä nyökäytti vain päätään ja poistui paikalta omiin keskeneräisiin paperitöihinsä vedoten, jättäen hänet tuijottamaan epäuskoisena jälkeensä.  
  
Huoneessa puhkesi lähes saman tien vieno puheensorina. Tornistaan varta vasten kyseisen ilmoitusasian nojalla kammettu Sibylla selosti jo kiivaasti jollekulle toiselle kuinka oli luonnollisesti tiennyt tapahtuman ennalta (”Heti kun näin kristallipallostani että joku uusi oli taas saanut paikan, se oli selvää. Kaksijakoinen aura, tiedäthän.”). Ikkunan ääreisellä sohvalla Hagrid raapi miettiväisenä partaansa; ilman minkään sortin mielenluentaakin oli selvää, että tämä oli helpottunut, koska ei tulisi olemaan ainut uusi opettaja jonka luonteenlaatu puhutteli kaikkia.  
  
Minerva tuntui vihdoin saaneen tarpeeksi sanattomasta kyttäämisestä ja luovi tiensä huoneen poikki hänen luokseen. Viimeisten kolmentoista vuoden aikana Severus oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että hänen ehdoton lempiasiansa toisessa oli tämän tapa jättää turhat vitkuttelut sikseen ja käydä suoraan asiaan. Vain harvoin moisen käytöksen oli onnistunut olla se kalikka, joka kalahti häntä omaan nilkkaan. Valitettavasti tämä oli yksi niistä kerroista. ”Tiesitkö sinä jo tästä?” Minerva tenttasi kärkkääsi heti kuiskausetäisyydelle päästyään.  
  
”Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan että minulla olisi minkään sortin sisäpiiritietoa Lupinin sielunelämästä?” hän ärähti takaisin.  
  
Minerva, varsin tottuneena hänelle tyypilliseen ilmaisutapaan, suipisti vain miettivästi huuliaan. ”Te _olitte_ samaan aikaan koulussa. Ette ehkä mitenkään läheisiä, mutta…” Kun hän ei vastannut mitään, Minerva katseli häntä entistä tarkemmin. ”Vaivaako se sitten sinua? Se, mitä Albus juuri kertoi.”  
  
”En käsitä miksi sillä olisi minulle mitään väliä”, Severus pakottautui sanomaan. ”Minusta on paljon kiinnostavampaa se, miksi Lupin päätti palata juuri nyt.”  
  
”Anna kun arvaan: sinusta sillä on jotakin tekemistä Mustan paon kanssa?”  
  
Salaa kiitollisena siitä, että he olivat ainakin näennäisesti vaihtaneet aihetta, Severus puuskahti, ”Tietenkin sillä on! Vai uskotko sinä muka todella että kyseessä on pelkkä sattuma? Joko Lupin haki paikkaa itse, mikä on jo sinällään epäilyttävää ajankohta huomioon ottaen, tai sitten Albus oli varsin tarkka siitä kenet halusi palkata, syistä joita ei ole suostunut paljastamaan.”  
  
”Ja ne syyt eivät missään nimessä voi liittyä siihen, että viime vuonna meillä oli töissä julkisuudenkipeä törppö, joka lähes poisti kahden opiskelijan muistin, ja sitä edellisellä lukukaudella lähestulkoon itse Tiedät-Kai-Kuka…” Minerva mutisi skeptisesti. ”Johan tässä kaivattiin jo melko kipeästi rauhallisempaa vuotta. Jos tämä tosiaan on se ainut uusi luuranko Lupinin komerossa, niin sitä ei voi minun mielestäni sellaiseksi edes kutsua.”  
  
Heidän seuraansa lipunut Sibylla säästi Severuksen vastaamiselta. Sillä aikaa kun naiset alkoivat kinata siitä, tulisiko Minervan valmistautua parin viikon päästä iskevään flunssaan juomalla runsaasti teetä vai ei, hän keskittyi tuijottamaan ovea josta Albus oli hetkeä aikaisemmin poistunut.  
  
Ainakin yksi asia oli sentään sangen selvä: jälleen kerran Albuksen oli onnistunut tehdä hänestä Lupinin salaisuuden vastentahtoisen kantajan.

  
  
*

  
  
Lupin katsoi sopivaksi saapua samalla junalla oppilaiden kanssa – ratkaisu, joka ihmetytti Severusta aina siihen asti, kunnes uutiset junan kohtaamasta hidastuksesta tavoittivat hänet. Siihen mennessä kun Lupin lopulta saapui Albuksen viittilöimänä esittelytilaisuuteen ennen alkajaispitoja, olivat muut opettajat jo lähes yksimielisesti sillä kannalla, että tämä oli illan odottamaton sankari: huhu ankeuttajien säikäyttämiä oppilaita rauhoitelleesta ja suklaata jaelleesta Lupinista oli levinnyt opettajanhuoneessa kuin kulovalkea. Tätä ensimmäisenä kättelemään rientänyt, yleensä ilahduttavan hillitty Poppy Pomfrey lähes kehräsi tyytyväisyydestä, ja Filiuskin vaikutti valmiilta kellahtamaan kumoon silkasta onnesta.  
  
Kaikista tyytyväisimmältä näytti kuitenkin takavasemmalle jättäytynyt Albus. Yksi vilkaisu tämän tuikkiviin silmiin riitti vakuuttamaan Severuksen siitä, että tässäkin oli ollut kyseessä jälleen yksi tarkasti laskelmoitu siirto. Jonkun asiansa osaavan oli pitänyt olla valvomassa junassa tapahtuvia etsintöjä ja mikäli tuon jonkun onnistuisi hoitaa tehtävänsä hyvin, se eittämättä toimisi kaivattuna jäänrikkojana uuden tulokkaan ja tästä omat epäilyksensä omaavan opettajakunnan välillä. Elävä esimerkki kyseisestä yhtälöstä lepäsi parhaillaan hänen silmiensä edessä.  
  
Hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa oli, ettei Lupin kaikesta huolimatta ollut muuttunut kovinkaan paljon. Tällä oli yhä samat lyhyeksi leikatut hiukset, ja silmät sävyltään kuin liemipullon pohjalle unohtunut sakka. Selkeästi esiin piirtyvää leukalinjaa peitti tätä nykyä hienoinen sänki ja tervetulotoivotuksiin vastaavassa äänessä oli aiempaa matalampi nuotti, mutta se oli silti tunnistettavissa. Häntä aina raivostuttanut, seesteiseksi naamioitu olemus piti näemmä myös edelleen uuterasti puoliaan, kuten teki myös kaikesta läpikuultava puutteen ja pulan tuntu. Jonkun toisen kohdalla vastaava nukkavieruus olisi voinut olla vaivaannuttavaa, mutta Lupin kantoi kärsimystään kuin kruunua; silmäkulmastaan Severus näki välähdyksen Pomonan kasvoilla käväisseestä ilmeestä, joka kieli tämän palavan halusta istuttaa toinen alas ja vahtia kunnes tämä olisi saanut kunnolla syödäkseen.  
  
Kun innokkaimpien tervehtijöiden ensiaalto oli hellittänyt, Lupinilla oli otsaa metsästää jäljellä olevasta joukosta hänen katseensa ja hymyillä.  
  
Severus katseli jähmettyneenä kuinka Lupin liikkui häntä kohti ja pysähtyi sitten hänen eteensä ojentaakseen kätensä käteltäväksi. Silmäkulmastaan hän huomasi, että Minerva oli jälleen hakeutunut taktiseen asemaan ja viikkasi nyt käsivartensa lepäämään näennäisen harmittomasti vyötäisilleen, tavalla joka jätti yhden terävän kyynärpään varsin likelle hänen omaa kylkeään, valmiina pukkaamaan mikäli hän ei osaisi käyttäytyä kuten järkevien aikuisten kuului. Luonnollisesti myös koko muu opettajanhuone seurasi tapahtumia kisakatsomoon verrattavalla mielenkiinnolla, valmiina tuomitsemaan hänet mikäli hän keksisi alkaa oikutella näiden uuden kultapojan kustannuksella.  
  
Muiden vaihtoehtojen puutteessa hän ojensi kätensä ja kietoi sen Lupinin oman ympärille.  
  
Kaiken muun lailla Lupinin kädet valehtelivat: ne näyttivät silmiinpistävän hennoilta, mutta kädenpuristukseen kätkeytyi voima, joka oli ristiriidassa tämän uupuneen olemuksen kanssa. Hänen kämmenselkäänsä hipaisevat sormet olivat jonkin tuntemattoman työn kovettamat, mutta kämmenen halkovan, varsin tuntuvan arven alkuperän hän saattoi kyllä arvata.  
  
Lupin hymyili edelleen raivostuttavaa hymyään, varmasti täysin tietoisena siitä, että taustalla koko opettajanhuone pidätti yhä kollektiivisesti henkeään. ”Severus”, tämä tervehti.  
  
Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun hän muisti kuulleensa oman etunimensä toisen huulilta, mutta aiemmasta oli jo niin pitkään, että hän oletti tämän unohtaneen sen käyttämisen taidon. ”Lupin”, hän ynähti, ja riuhtaisi kätensä takaisin.  
  
Lupinin olan yli hän saattoi erottaa Albuksen aurinkoisesti sädehtivät kasvot.

  
*

  
  
Vain muutamaa päivää myöhemmin Lupinista oli jo tullut kaikkien huulilla sulavasti pelkkä _Remus_ , aivan kuten tämä itse oli luultavasti halunnutkin. Severus tiesi kokemuksesta, että uusi jäsen henkilökunnassa herätti alussa aina väistämättä mielenkiintoa, mutta mistään pahantahtoisesta juoruilusta ei kuitenkaan tällä kertaa ollut kyse (toisin kuin Hagridin kohdalla, joka oli heti ensimmäisellä tunnillaan antanut hevoskotkan karata Malfoyn kimppuun). Oli pikemminkin kuin Lupin olisi ollut jokin opettajakunnan yhteisekseen adoptoima lemmikki, jonka hyvinvoinnin perään jopa Sibylla jaksoi harvoina näyttäytymisen hetkinään kysellä.  
  
Minerva otti jälleen asiakseen puida Lupinin edesottamuksia sinä iltapäivänä, kun he olivat vaihteeksi kaksistaan opettajanhuoneessa yhteisen hyppytunnin merkeissä.  
  
”Hän vaikuttaa melko, noh, _seurankipeältä_. Tai ehkä se on vähän voimakas sana, mutta joka tapauksessa hän tuntuu viihtyvän kun saa olla tekemisissä ihmisten kanssa.” Minerva siemaisi teetään ja lisäsi sitten näennäisen harmittomasti, ”Hän ei ehkä ole aina ollut yhtä sinut itsensä kanssa. Se voi helposti tehdä ihmisestä yksinäisen.”  
  
Jos katse voisi tappaa, olisi Minerva ollut mennyttä jo pieni ikuisuus sitten. Lannistuneesti Severus tyytyi vain kääntämään esiin käsissään olevan Päivän Profeetan seuraavan sivun. ”Olet aivan oikeassa”, hän totesi. ”Ehdotan, että menetkin heti tältä istumalta etsimään Lupinin ja viihdytät vaihteeksi häntä näillä kiehtovilla analyyseilläsi. Olen varma että ne ovat hänestä suorastaan vangitsevia.”  
  
Minerva oli kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. ”Ehkä minä tulin ajatelleeksi sitä siksi, että se tavallaan muistutti minua jostakin, jota en ole ajatellut pitkään aikaan”, tämä virkkoi aprikoiden. ”Saanen muistuttaa, että myös minä olen käynyt läpi muutosprosessin jota kaikki eivät edelleenkään katso täysin hyvällä.”  
  
Tällä kertaa Severuksen oli käännettävä katseensa pois lehdestään ja kohotettava kulmiaan. ”Vertaatko sinä todella animaagiaa Lupinin tilanteeseen?”  
  
Minervan poskille nousi hento puna. ”No en tietenkään sillä tavalla! Mutta kuten tiedät, minä aloin opiskella muutosta varten jo melko nuorena ja muistan että alkuaikoina oli joitakin hetkiä jolloin en ollut ihan varma, missä minä lopuin ja kissa alkoi. Oli ikään kuin oma nahka olisi äkisti tuntunut vieraalta. Voin hyvin kuvitella, että se on jotakin, johon Remuksen on helppo samaistua.”  
  
Sanomalehti rätisi uhkaavasti hänen kiristyvässä otteessaan. ”Edelleenkin”, Severus sai hetken päästä pihahdettua hampaidenkiristelyn lomasta, ”en ymmärrä, miksi sinä kerrot tämän kaiken minulle.”  
  
Minerva hämmensi kiivaasti teetään lusikalla ja vältteli nyt vuorostaan hänen katsettaan. ”En ole voinut olla huomaamatta, ettette te kaksi ole puhua pukahtaneet toisillenne sitten maanantain ja siitä on jo kolme päivää. Ajattelin, että ehkä jos sinä yrittäisit katsoa tätä tilannetta Remuksen näkökulmasta…”  
  
”Ja mistäköhän näkökulmasta sinä mahdat puhua? Kuten sinä itsekin sanoit, Lupinilla on melkoinen menneisyys, joten pelkään että sinun täytyy olla vihjailuissasi hieman tarkempi.”  
  
”Siitä, mitä tapahtui silloin, on jo kauan. Teistä kumpikaan ei enää ole sama ihminen kuin silloin.”  
  
”Lupin ainakin on varsin muuttunut mies...”  
  
_”Severus”_ , Minerva valitti, pyöritellen silmiään.  
  
Mutta hän oli jo saanut tarpeekseen. Hän taitteli lehden kasaan ja paineli niine hyvineen ulos, eikä Minerva tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen häntä. Ei sillä että kummallakaan heistä olisi samojen muurien sisällä mahdollisuutta vältellä toista loputtomiin, mutta toisinaan se ei estänyt heitä yrittämästä.  
  
Rohkelikkojen ja luihuisten seuraavan kaksoistunnin alkuun oli vielä aikaa. Severus marssi melko päämäärättömästi pitkin käytäviä, rokottaen pisteitä joukolta puuskupuheja jotka norkoilivat kovaäänisesti kirjaston edustalla. Ennen pitkään hänen jalkansa kuitenkin kuljettivat hänet kolmannen kerroksen palkintohuoneeseen.  
  
Hän kulki ohi pokaalirivistöjen, jotka vartoivat jälki-istuntoon määrättyjä kiillottajia, aina sen paremmat päivät nähneen arkistokaapin luo, jonka hän tiesi sisältävän vanhoja valokuva-albumeja koulun historian varrelta. Hän etsi haluamastaan vuodesta kertovan arkistomerkin ja otti esiin nahkakantisen kirjan, johon oli ikuistettu yhteispotretit jokaisen tuvan valvojaoppilaista nimitysvuotenaan. Hetken selattuaan hän löysi haluamansa sivun.  
  
_’Rohkelikon valvojaoppilaat, 1975’_   luki sivun ylälaidassa. Alla olevassa kuvassa Lupin vaikutti kameran huomiosta selkeästi vaivaantuneena ja näytti enemmän sitä versiota itsestään, jonka Severus paremmin muisti. Tämän sisäänpäin kääntyneet hartiat ja kokoa liian suurelta näyttävä kaapu lähes peittivät rintapielessä killuvan valvojaoppilaan merkin näkyvistä.  
  
Lupinin kanssa samaan kuvaan joutunut Morley ei selkeästi oikein tiennyt, mitä ajatella uudesta valvojaoppilasparistaan: kamera oli ikuistanut loputtomalle toistolle juuri sen hetken, kun Morley oli ollut aikeissa kietaista kätensä riehakkaasti Lupinin harteiden ympäri ja tullut sitten äkisti toisiin aatoksiin.  
  
Jostakin Severuksen muistin kätköistä nousi äkisti keskustelu Lilyn kanssa, sinä seitsemännen vuoden aloituspäivä kun he olivat hädin tuskin olleet enää puheväleissä. Hän oli kuitenkin lopulta koonnut itsensä ja mennyt onnittelemaan tätä tuoreesta nimityksestä johtajatytöksi. Lily oli kiittänyt kohteliaasti, mutta lisännyt sitten puoliääneen vitsin varjolla, _”Dumbledore varmaan nimesi minut koska se olisi ollut meidän valvojatytölle liian kiusallista.”_  
  
Kommentti oli herättänyt hänessä uteliaisuutta, mutta silloin hän oli visusti työntänyt muut ideat mielestään ja keskittynyt siihen todennäköisempään vaihtoehtoon, että Lupin oli viimein kyllästynyt olemaan tilivelvollinen ystäviensä teoista. Johtajapojaksi nimitetyllä James Potterilla ei sen sijaan vastaavia tunnuntuskia selkeästi ollut ollut.  
  
Mutta nyt, tietäen mitä hän nyt tiesi, totuus Lilyn kommentin takana tuntui olleen varsin toinen.  
  
Kuvan alle oli kirjoitettu:  
  
_Valvojapoika Thomas Morley ja valvojatyttö Rebecca Lupin._

  
  
*

  
  
Lily oli tietenkin tuntenut Lupinin ensin, nukkuivathan molemmat samassa makuusalissa. Ensimmäisenä vuonna he olivat tupaerosta huolimatta syöneet vielä usein Lilyn kanssa samassa pöydässä ja joitakin päiviä koulun alkamisen jälkeen tämä oli raahannut myös Lupinin heidän seuraansa. He olivat istuneet kolmisin kokonaiset viisi minuuttia, kunnes Lily oli äkännyt jonkun muun tuttavansa toisella puolella salia ja pyrähtänyt jälleen pois, jättäen heidät kaksi toljottamaan typerinä toisiaan.  
  
Ei kestänyt kauankaan ennen kuin he olivat pistäneet merkille toistensa toisluokkaiset kaavut: siinä missä Severuksen oma oli kuitenkin päässyt rispautumaan, Lupinin koulupuvun reiät ja ratkenneet saumat oli joku parsinut huolella umpeen. Vaikka heillä ei olisi ollut edessään näkymätöntä köydenvetoa Lilyn huomiosta, hän olisi voinut vihata tätä jo pelkästään niiden rakkaudella tehtyjen ommelten vuoksi.  
  
Loppupeleissä he olivat kuitenkin päätyneet kilpailemaan toisiaan vastaan huomattavasti vähemmän kuin hän oli aluksi odottanut, luultavasti siitä yksinkertaisesta syystä, ettei heillä juuri ollut varaa tehdä niin; toisin kuin Lily, jonka noteerasivat kaikki, he olivat Lupinin kanssa näkymättömiä. Tai ei – pikemminkin he ainoina tiedostivat toisensa. Lupin oli ollut hiljainen ja vetäytynyt, ja näyttänyt alituisen yllättyneeltä aina silloin kun joku vapaaehtoisesti halusi puhua tälle.  Myöhemmässä elämässä Severus oli saattanut vetää sen kerrassaan uraauurtavan johtopäätöksen, että suuri osa Lupinin silloisesta sosiaalisten taitojen puutteesta selittyi yksinäisellä lapsuudella (sillä, miten hän oli moiseen johtopäätökseen tullut, saattoi olla jotakin tekemistä sen kuuluisan vakan kanssa joka kyllä tunsi kantensa).  
  
Heidän niin kutsuttu ystävyytensä oli kestänyt kolme vaivaista kuukautta ja oli ollut luonteeltaan niin mitäänsanomaton, että sen olemassaolo oli myöhemmin ollut helppo pyyhkiä pois kollektiivisesta muistista. Noiden viikkojen aikana hän oli muodostanut Lupinista sen käsityksen, että tämän äiti oli toistuvasti sairaana, ja että tämä itse vieraili sairaalasiivessä useammin kuin kukaan toinen – jotakin mitä Severus jaksoi ihmetellä aina siihen asti, kunnes Lily valisti häntä siitä faktasta, että Lupin oli biologisten rasitteiden orja siinä missä muutkin tytöistä. Lisäksi hän oppi että tämä oli surkea liemissä mutta hyvä loitsuissa, ja että tämä piti lukemisesta – ja ettei tämä juurikaan välittänyt tulla puhutelluksi etunimellään.  
  
(Niin merkityksettömiä kuin moiset faktat olivatkin, hän oli myöhempinä kouluvuosina viettänyt useita unettomia öitä miettien, mitä sellaista Lupinille oli oikein jäänyt muistiin hänestä, mitä Potter ja Musta voisivat keksiä hyödyntää. Lily luonnollisesti tiesi hänestä huomattavasti enemmän, mutta jostakin syystä juuri Lupin oli tuntunut siltä heikolta lenkiltä ketjussa, ikään kuin tällä olisi hallussaan jokin häntä koskeva salaisuus, jonka luonteesta edes Severus itse ei ollut tietoinen.)  
  
Yksi päivä ennen joululoman alkua Lupin oli sitten ilmestynyt aamupalalle kahden kovaäänisen rohkelikkopojan seurassa, samalla kun hännänhuippuna oli roikkunut joku neljäs. Siihen mennessä vihanpito hänen ja Potterin sekä Mustan muodostaman duon välillä ei ollut vielä leimahtanut liekkeihin, mutta hän muisti kaksikon nälvineen hänelle jotakin junamatkan aikana. Vielä tähänkään päivään mennessä hän ei tiennyt, mikä oli äkisti tuonut Lupinin uusien ystäviensä tietouteen: oliko se ollut jotakin mitä Lupin itse oli tehnyt, vai oliko Potter kaikkien sorrettujen itseoikeutettuna ritarina rientänyt hätiin, kun joku muu oli jällen ottanut asiakseen huomautella Lupinin epänaisellisesta olemuksesta. Oli miten oli, sen päivän jälkeen hänen ja Lupinin satunnaiset läksyjenlukusessiot ja kitakiviottelut olivat olleet ohi. Muutamassa vuodessa he olivat kehittyneet jo varsin hyviksi teeskentelemään, ettei niitä koskaan tapahtunutkaan.  
  
Neljänteen vuoteen asti Lupin oli ollut vain se harvinaisen väljiin kaapuihin pukeutunut tyttö, joka piti hiuksensa lyhyempänä kuin muut, ja jonka sukupuolesta muihin tupiin kuuluvat valvojaoppilaat joskus käytävillä erehtyivät. Kun hormonit sitten tekivät kerralla heidän kaikkien olon epämukavaksi, oli Lupin toisinaan näyttänyt yhteisillä oppitunneilla siltä kuin olisi valmis kynsimään itsensä vapaaksi omista nahoistaan. Samoihin aikoihin Potterin porukan jäsenet olivat muuttuneet oudon onnettomuusalttiiksi: erään kerran Lupin oli ilmestynyt tunnille epämääräisesti saksitussa siilitukassa, kannoillaan ylitsevuotavan pahoitteleva Musta, joka oli selostanut kaikille jotka jaksoivat kuunnella kuinka oli vahingossa sytyttänyt Lupinin tukan tuleen ja se oli pitänyt ajella pois; Piskuilan – saatuaan Pomfreylta huudot yritettyään hiipiä ulos sairaalasiivestä laukku täynnä ideaalisidettä – väitti nyrjäyttäneen nilkkansa; Potter pyörtyi taikaeläinten hoidossa nestehukan vuoksi ja keskeytti tunnin juuri ennen kuin Lupinin olisi muiden tyttöjen lailla pitänyt lähestyä pojille potentiaalisesti vaarallista yksisarvista.  
  
Näiden välikohtausten tapahtuma-aikaan Severus oli jo vakiinnuttanut asemansa ryhmän ykkösvihamiehenä, mutta Lupinin läpitunkevan, oudon ahdingon oli onnistunut tehdä hänet uteliaaksi. Yrittäessään päästä siitä perillä hän oli lähes tahtomattaan alkanut kiinnittää enemmän huomiota siihen missä Lupin liikkui, kenen kanssa ja minkä tekosyyn varjolla. Tietenkin lisäetuna oli se, että mikäli hän todisti Potterin ja Mustan tekevän jotakin sellaista mitä näiden ei olisi pitänyt, hän saattoi raportoida asiasta opettajille.  
  
Sitten oli seurannut se kerta, kun hän oli kuullut Mustan puhuvan kovaan ääneen Piskuilanin kanssa siitä, mihin aikaan ryhmän olisi samana iltana oltava menossa Tällipajun alla sijaitsevaan käytävään Lupinin ”ongelmaa” varten. Kuusitoistavuotiaan loistavalla logiikalla hän oli päättänyt seurata perässä.  
  
Loppu olikin sitten historiaa, joka koostui tukahduttavan ahtaan käytävän täyttävästä murinasta josta riitti painajaismateriaali vielä vuosiksi eteenpäin, Potterin näennäisistä sankariteoista ja siitä ensimmäisestä kerrasta, jolloin Albus oli vannottanut häntä pitämään Lupinin salaisuuden.

  
  
*

  
  
Hänen onnistui suurimmaksi osaksi vältellä Lupinille puhumista koko ensimmäinen viikko, kunnes käytävillä alkoi kiertää sinnikäs huhu siitä, minkä hahmon Longbottomin mörkö oli ottanut kolmosluokkalaisten torstaisella tunnilla.  
  
Hän olisi tietenkin voinut kysyä asiasta varmistusta Malfoylta, joka onnettomuudestaan huolimatta vaikutti olevan juorusta perillä, mutta päätti lopulta toisin: mikäli hänen epäilyksensä osuivat oikeaan, Malfoy oli viimeinen jolta hän halusi sen kuulla. Niinpä hän päätyi saartamaan erään viidesluokkalaisen luihuisen näiden perjantaisen oppitunnin päätteeksi, tietäen että tytöllä oli nuorempi sisar samalla vuosikurssilla Longbottomin ja Potterin kanssa. Hänen kysymyksensä jälkeen tämä näytti valmiilta sieppaamaan läheiseltä hyllyltä sillä seisovan pullollisen myrkkyä ja kumoamaan sen alas kurkustaan mikäli olisi täten säästynyt vastaamiselta, mutta sai kuitenkin lopulta selitettyä katse kenkiinsä luotuna, mitä sisaren mukaan Lupinin tunnilla oli tapahtunut.  
  
Lähetettyään harvinaisen kalpeaksi valahtaneen oppilaan matkoihinsa, hän paineli linnan toiseen kerrokseen. Koputettuaan Lupinin toimiston oveen hän ei viitsinyt jäädä edes odottamaan vastausta, ennen kuin riuhtaisi oven auki ja harppoi sisään.  
  
Lupin istui työpöytänsä ääressä ja oli kumartunut tutkimaan jotakin kartalta näyttävää, mutta kohotti katseensa hänen saapuessaan. ”Kas, Severus”, tämä totesi, aivan kuin hän ei olisi juuri lähestulkoon potkaissut ovea sisään. ”Istu toki alas. Miten voin auttaa?”  
  
Luonnollisesti Severus jätti pyynnön omaan arvoonsa. ”Mitä sinä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?”  
  
Lupinin katse liukui pöydällä lepäävään karttaan ja siitä sitten taas häneen. Tarkasti sommiteltu kurttu ilmestyi tämän kulmien väliin. ”Valitettavasti nyt en oikein ymmärrä mitä sinä –”  
  
”Minä olen kuullut varsin mielenkiintoisia huhuja”, hän pisti väliin, jokainen sana tihkuen jäätä, ”koskien sitä tuntia, jonka sinä pidit eilen iltapäivällä rohkelikoille sen jälkeen kun minä jätin teidät sinne opettajanhuoneeseen.”  
  
Lupin hillitsi kasvonsa ihailtavan hyvin, mutta naksautti kuitenkin ymmärtävästi kieltään. ”Ah, vai niin.” Hän oli huomaavinaan että tämän silmissä käväisi naurun pilkahdus, ennen kuin ne taas täyttyivät valheellisesta pahoittelusta. ”Ilmeisesti juorut leviävät täällä edelleen yhtä nopeasti kuin aikanaan. Ikävä jos sinä olet tällä kertaa saanut niistä osasi.”  
  
Se oli viimeinen pisara; Severus astui eteenpäin niin, että saattoi painaa kämmenensä juurruttavasti vasten työpöytää, joka enää jäi hänen ja Lupinin väliin. ”Hassua”, hän aloitti silkkisellä nuotilla, ”mutta jotenkin minä en kuvitellut, että ristiinpukeutuminen olisi sinun käsitykseni huumorista.”  
  
Hän katseli tyytyväisenä, kuinka sanojen myötä viimeisetkin hymyn rippeet pyyhkiytyivät pois Lupinin kasvoilta. ”Minä voin vakuuttaa, että otan tämän asian erittäin vakavasti”, tämä totesi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
”Sitten sinulla on omituinen tapa näyttää se.”  
  
”Olemalla läsnä todistamassa, kuinka luokantäydeltä oppilaita pitää moista näkyä huvittavana?” Lupin hymähti. ”Aivan, kuinka itsekästä minulta.”  
  
Käsittäessään mitä tämä ajoi takaa, Severus tunsi ärtymyksensä muuttavan luonnetta; hänen olisi pitänyt muistaa, ettei kukaan ollut yhtä hyvä arvostelemaan Lupinia kuin tämä itse. ”Seuraavan kerran kun sinä koet tarpeelliseksi käyttää opetustilannetta jonkin sortin tilaisuutena itseruoskinnalle, voit suosiolla jättää minut sen ulkopuolelle.”  
  
Lupinin vienosti kohonnut kulmakarva tuntui huomauttavan, että ehkä hänellä itselläänkin oli joskus taipumusta ottaa henkilökohtaiset tuntemuksensa mukaan luokkahuoneeseen. Sen sijaan että olisi syyttänyt häntä tekopyhyydestä, tämä kuitenkin vain virkkoi, ”Mutta mikäli minä olisin tehnyt niin, oppilaat elättelisivät edelleen omia luulojaan siitä miksi sinä vihaat minua, etkä sinä olisi saanut syytä ilmestyä tänne raivoamaan. Nyt kaikista on täysin luonnollista miksi me emme tule toimeen, ja kaiken lisäksi me voimme hoitaa tämän väistämättömän riidan alta pois.” Lupin nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja risti käsivartensa. ”Sinulla lienee muutakin sanottavaa ja kysyttävää, joten eiköhän käydä se kaikki läpi samalla kerralla, niin me voimme sitten molemmat keskittyä loppuvuoden ajan johonkin kehittävämpään.”  
  
Ensimmäistä kertaa Lupinin onnistui todella yllättää hänet. Kaikkien ulkonäöllisten muutosten valossa oli melko uskomatonta, että suurin ero menneisyyden ja nykyisyyden välillä oli se, ettei hän olisi ikinä odottanut tältä moista suoraselkäisyyttä. Tietenkin kaikkea edelsi jälleen juonimisen sarja, mutta tällä kertaa Lupin oli valinnut jäädä kantamaan seuraukset itse; ehkä yksinkertaisesti siksi, ettei ketään muuta sen tekijäksi ollut enää jäljellä.  
  
”Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan, että mikään sinun asioissasi kiinnostaisi minua?” Severus kysyi, toistaen jotakin, mitä hän tuntui viime päivinä hokeneen turtumiseen asti.  
  
Lupin kohautti harteitaan. ”Minun tapauksessani niin yleensä on. Hankala kuvitella, että kaikista ihmisistä juuri sinä olisit poikkeus.”  
  
”Ehkä sinun olisi sitten aika lakata imartelemasta itseäsi.” Sanat jättivät hänet syvän itsetyytyväisyyden valtaan. Tunnetta kesti tasan siihen asti, kunnes hän harmikseen muisti jotakin. _”Mittoja.”_  
  
Tietysti se antoi Lupinille syyn virnistää - hieman häkeltyneesti, mutta alati leveästi. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Tarvitsen joitakin mittoja. Albus teki varsin selväksi minkä lisäedun varjolla hän sinut tänne houkutteli - Sudenmyrkkyjuoman tehon maksimoimiseksi minun pitää tietää joitakin sen juojan massaan ja pituuteen liittyvistä seikoista.”  
  
Vaikka hän lausui sanat niin kliinisesti kuin kykeni, se ei täysin riittänyt häivyttämään huvittuneisuutta Lupinin ilmeestä. ”Tietysti”, tämä lupasi, ääni jälleen keinotekoisella viattomuudella silattuna. ”Riittävätkö nuo mainitsemasi vai onko kenties joitakin muita –”  
  
”Tietenkin olisi hyvä olla mitat myös siitä _eläimestä_ joksi sinä olet muuttumassa, mutta uskoisin että minulla on edelleen muistissa melko elävä kuva asiasta”, Severus kuittasi.  
  
Kun Lupin ei vastannut hetkeen mitään, hän katsoi hyväksi lopettaa kun vielä oli voitolla ja poistua paikalta.

  
  
  
Valitettava totuus tietenkin oli, että vastoin parempaa käsitystään hän _oli_ utelias.  
  
Potter ja Musta olivat aina kohdelleet Lupinia yhtenä pojista. Etenkin Musta oli käyttänyt tämän tilannetta aseena muiden joukossa, lausuessaan kehun kovaan ääneen ja vilkuilemalla sitten raivoisasti ympärilleen, kuin haastaen kommentin kuulleita kyseenalaistamaan moisen väitteen. Mitä tuli Piskuilaniin, niin Severuksella oli harvemmin ollut mitään tarvetta kiinnittää sen suurempaa huomiota tämän mielenliikkeisiin. Joistakin (epäilemättä Potterilta ja Mustalta ohi menneistä) ilmeistä päätellen Piskuilan oli kuitenkin vaikuttanut lähestulkoon ilahtuneelta siitä, että edes joku nelikon jäsenistä koki olonsa aika ajoin tätä surkeammaksi.  
  
Lupinin itsensä hän ei sen sijaan ollut ikinä kuullut pukahtavan halaistua sanaa siitä, miten olisi toivonut itseään kohdeltavan. Tämä ei hänen tietojensa mukaan ollut koskaan korjannut opettajien käyttämiä puhuttelumuotoja tai vaatinut siirtoa toiseen makuusaliin. Ainoat ulkoiset merkit Lupinin sisällä käyvästä myllerryksestä olivat olleet tämän ulkonäössä tapahtuvat hienoiset muutokset ja kolmen ystävän muodostama kuoro, joka lateli asiaan kohdistuvia vaatimuksia muille.  
  
Nyt kun heidän valmistumisestaan oli kulunut viisitoista vuotta, Potter ja Piskuilan olivat poissa, Musta oli tuomittu vankikarkuri – ja Lupin oli kävellyt takaisin Tylypahkaan maailmanmiehen elkein, vaikuttaen täysin varmalta siitä, kuka ja mitä oikein oli. Ja kaiken sen aikaa Severus tuntui ainoana jumittuneen siihen mielikuvaan tämän teini-ikäisestä versiosta, joka oli tunneilla varonut korottamasta ääntään ystäviensä yli, ettei se nousisi epähaluttuun falsettoon.  
  
Se kaikki sai hänet miettimään, kuinka monella tapaa Lupinin vielä onnistuisi vetää se kuuluisa vertauskuvallinen matto hänen jalkojensa alta.

 


	2. Hämykeiju

Mikäli Severus oli toivonut että aiemman sanaharkan olisi onnistunut hillitä Lupinin häneen kohdistuvaa tuttavallisuutta, hän sai pettyä karvaasti. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin häntä odotti työhuoneeseensa palatessaan siistillä käsialalla kirjoitettu lapullinen erinäisiä mittoja ja pullollinen viiniä, jonka hän tulkitsi paikkaavan edelleen poissaolollaan loistavaa kiitosta.  Alkavalla viikolla Lupin otti tavaksi tervehtiä häntä iloisesti aina aamupalalla ja toisinaan muidenkin ruokailujen merkeissä, muuttuen vastaavan alkumielenkiinnon jälkeen täysin sokeaksi kaikille niille pistäville katseille, joita hän tämän suuntaan aterian edetessä loi.  
  
Asioita olisi luultavasti helpottanut, mikäli hän olisi voinut unohtaa Lupinin olemassaolon kokonaan ja sulkea tämän täten oman tietoisuutensa ulkopuolelle. Valitettavasti se oli kuitenkin helpommin sanottu kuin tehty: muiden ihmisten tarkkaileminen oli jotakin, mikä oli aina tapahtunut häneltä luonnostaan. Joku muu olisi voinut nimittää sitä ikuisen ulkopuolisuuden luomaksi perspektiiviksi, mutta hän itse tiesi sen olevan kokemuksen ja kaksoisagenttina toimimisen tuomaa tervettä vainoharhaa. Mikäli hän oli perillä muiden aikeista ennen näitä, ihmiset harvemmin pääsivät yllättämään hänet.  
  
Näin ollen hän oli täysin vakuuttunut siitä, että Lupinin ilmestymisen ja Mustan paon välillä oli jokin yhteys. Se, ettei hän vielä kyennyt todistamaan sitä, ei merkannut mitään - totuuden myöntäminen tässä vaiheessa säästäisi hänet myöhemmin paljolta harmilta. Kiitos okklumeustaitojensa hän osasi yleensä päätellä milloin joku valehteli, vaikkei välttämättä kyennytkään pääsemään selville sen tarkemmista yksityiskohdista ilman varsinaista loitsintaa. Näennäisestä avoimuudestaan huolimatta Lupin vaikutti tosiasiassa melko yksityiseltä persoonalta joka piti mielenliikkeensä visusti omana tietonaan, mutta ensihetkestä asti Severukselle oli silti ollut selvää, että tämä salasi jotakin. Tietoisuus siitä roikkui tämän yllä kuin näkymätön haarniska, havaittavissa sille joka osasi katsoa, mutta läpäisemättömänä yhtä kaikki. Hän ei edes kyennyt kertomaan, oliko sillä jotain tekemistä Lupinin omien kompleksien vai sittenkin Mustan suojelemisen kanssa. Menneiden tapahtumien valossa hän oli päättänyt olettaa jälkimmäistä.

  
  
Eräänä perjantaina hän meni ajoissa päivälliselle, välttääkseen kaikenlaisen epähalutun seuran. Luonnollisesti viisi minuutti sen jälkeen kun hän oli saapunut, Lupin vajosi toiseen viereisistä tyhjistä tuoleista. Jonkin surkean keskustelunaloituksen sijaan tämä tyytyi kuitenkin vain nyökkäämään hänelle ja keskittyi sitten asettelemaan epämääräisen lehdykän nojaamaan vasten viereistä vesikannua, ennen kuin alkoi pilkkoa lautaselleen ottamia perunoita. Se antoi Severukselle tilaisuuden vilkaista paraatipaikan saanutta paperia: yllättäen hän oli tunnistavinaan sen siksi samaiseksi kartaksi, jota hän oli nähnyt Lupinin tutkivan aiemmin työhuoneessaan.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun tämä oli saanut perunat pilkotuiksi, hän oli jo kääntynyt takaisin oman ateriansa puoleen. He söivät hetken kiitettävässä hiljaisuudessa, kunnes Lupin ilmeisesti päätti osoittaneensa tarpeeksi huomaavaisuutta yhdelle päivälle.  
  
”Osaisitkohan sinä auttaa minua jossakin?” Hänen vastaustaan odottamatta tämä viittilöi kohti karttaan ja jatkoi, ”Hagrid mainitsi että Tylyahosta länteen on melko iso suo. Tiedätkö sinä sen?”  
  
Toinen kulma kysyvästi koholla, hän päätyi lopulta osoittamaan summittaisen paikan kartalta haarukallaan.  
  
”Ajattelin mennä sinne nyt viikonloppuna ja katsoa josko saisin pyydystettyä hämykeijun tuotavaksi ensi viikon tunneille.”  
  
Severus punnitsi hetken vastaustaan ja teki sitten ratkaisunsa. ”Sitten sinulla ei varmastikaan ole mitään sitä vastaan, että minä tulen mukaan?” Kun Lupinin kulmat nyt puolestaan kohosivat harmaantuneeseen hiusrajaan asti, hän selitti tyynesti, ”Näihin aikoihin kukkii suo-oloissa muutama sellainen kasvi, joita minun on ollut tarkoitus mennä keräämään liemitarvikkeiksi.”  
  
Totuus tietenkin oli, että koulun kupeessa oleva sijainti ja erityisesti Lupinin äkillinen halukkuus hortoilla sinne tekivät kyseisestä suosta varteenotettavan piilopaikan Mustalle. Paikanpäällä hänen olisi mahdollista etsiä todisteita kyseisestä epäilyksestä, olivat ne sitten luonteeltaan ympäristöön jätettyjä tai Lupinin käytöksessä esiintyviä.  
  
Ainakaan sillä hetkellä mitään jälkimmäiseen viittaavia merkkejä ei ollut tarjolla. Lupin vaikutti jopa pelottavan ilahtuneelta toivottaessaan hänet tervetulleeksi mukaan.

  
  
*

  
  
Siinä missä monet taikaolennot eivät koskaan olleet juuri kiinnostaneet häntä niiden liemiaineellisia käyttötarkoituksia enempää, pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen alaisuuteen lasketuksista otuksista hänellä sen sijaan oli kattavampaa tietotaitoa. Kouluajoilta asti Severuksen muistissa oli säilynyt se fakta, että hämykeijut olivat heikoimmillaan juuri sarastuksen hetkellä, kun pimeässä vietetyn yön jälkeinen valo teki ne tokkuraisiksi. Näin ollen Lupinin vaatimus siitä, että he tapaisivat vähän ennen auringonnousua kasvihuoneen kulmalla, ei ollut täysin kohtuuton. Niinpä seuraavana aamuna (pukeuduttuaan johonkin suollarämpimisen salliviin vaatteisiin) hän suuntasi ulos ja siitä kasvihuoneille.  
  
Lupin itse ilmestyi paikalle viittä minuuttia myöhemmin, edelleen leveästi haukotellen ja askeleet kasteisella nurmella lantsahdellen. Toisessa kädessä tällä oli hämykeijuille tarkoitettu pieni häkki; toisessa roikkui pari kumisaappaita, jotka vastasivat tämän omia jalkineita.  
  
Huomentoivotusten jälkeen (joihin hän vastasi yksitavuisella ynähdyksellä) Lupin ojensi kengät hänelle. ”Puhuin tästä retkestä eilen vielä Pomonalle ja hän veikkasi, että viimeaikaisten sateiden vuoksi suo voi olla melko vetisessä kunnossa. Hän suositteli että me lainaisimme näitä.”  
  
Ohikiitävän sekunnin ajan Severus ehti pohtia, mitä hittoa hän oikein oli tekemässä. Sitten hän kuitenkin tuli siihen tulokseen, että oli liian aikaista alkaa väittää vastaan. Longbottomin kyseenalainen mielikuvitus oli jo osaltaan varmistanut sen, että Lupin oli nähnyt hänet paljon pahemmassakin varustuksessa. Hän otti kumisaappaat ja alkoi kiskoa niitä jalkoihinsa. Toisin kuin Lupinin oma sininen pari, ne olivat kaikeksi onneksi mustat.  
  
Saatuaan saappaat jalkaansa ja toisen kenkäparin laukkuunsa, hän kohotti katseensa ja löysi Lupinin tuijottamasta itseään. Ivan sijaan tämän ilme oli kuitenkin lähinnä utelias, ja liian myöhään Severus ymmärsi, että tässäkin oli saattanut olla kyseessä jonkinlainen testi: kumisaappaat eivät koskaan olleet täysin lyöneet itseään läpi velhomaailmassa ja kuuluivat edelleen lähinnä sellaisten jästiverta omaavien tietoisuuteen kuten Pomona. Hän ei tiennyt mitä osia Lily oli heidän yhteisestä historiastaan päättänyt jakaa vai oliko hän peräti itse aikanaan möläyttänyt Lupinille jotakin asiaan viittaavaa, mutta se tottumus jolla hän oli äskeisestä suoriutunut, oli vähintäänkin paljastavaa.  
  
”Toivottavasti ne sopivat”, Lupin tyytyi kuitenkin vain sanomaan. ”Minulla itselläni on melko pienet jalat.”  
  
_Mieheksi_ , Severus päätti lauseen mielessään. Ääneen hän totesi, ”Meidän pitäisi lähteä ennen kuin aurinko nousee.”  
  
Ensitöikseen heidän piti selvitä ohi ankeuttajien vartioiman portin. Ilma kylmeni tasaisesti mitä lähemmäs he sitä tulivat ja samalla myös Lupinin suupielet kiristyivät – jotakin, mistä hän olisi voinut nauttia suuresti, ellei olisi itsekin joutunut sillä hetkellä keskittymään rankasti pitääkseen kehonkielensä neutraalina.  
  
Heidän kulkiessaan siivekkäiden pahkasikapatsaiden välitse, kaksi vahtia ilmestyi parveilemaan heidän ympärilleen. Severus puolittain odotti että Lupin olisi jälleen kokenut tarpeeksi esitellä junamatkalta tuttuja taitojaan, mutta yllättäen tämä ei pukahtanut mitään. Hänen saatua ankeuttajat vakuuttuneiksi siitä, ettei kumpikaan heistä ollut Musta ja että he olivat kaiken lisäksi matkalla _poispäin_ Potterista, nämä lopulta päästivät heidät menemään.  
  
He kävelivät Tylyahoon johtavaa tietä jonkin matkaa edemmäksi, kunnes Lupin lopulta pysähtyi. Kun Severus kääntyi katsomaan tätä kysyvästi, hän noteerasi että tämän kasvot olivat äkisti muuttuneet hyvin kalpeiksi.  
  
”Vastaisuudessa minun pitänee miettiä kahdesti kenen seurassa oikein tuosta kuljen…” Lupin mutisi. Sitten, ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä muuta kuin kurtistaa kulmiaan, ”Jos sinä olet kerran käynyt siellä suolla, niin kannattaisikohan sinun ilmiintyä meidät turvalliseksi katsomallesi maaperälle? Olisi ikävää päätyä vyötäisiä myöten johonkin suonsilmään.”  
  
Severus pyöritteli ehdotusta hetken aikaa päässään. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti, ei hän löytänyt logiikasta mitään aukkoa. Niinpä hän tarjosi vastentahtoisesti käsikynkkäänsä ja Lupin tarttui siihen muitta mutkitta, kuin tällä olisi useinkin tapana matkustaa muiden ihmisten siivellä tuntemattomiin kohteisiin. Severus pakottautui keskittymään ja hetkeä myöhemmin he ilmestyivät suonlaitaan molskahduksen saattelemina, saappaat saman tien vartta myöten upottavassa liejussa.  
  
Heidän edessään levittäytyivät laakeat kosteikot kaikessa ruskan ruosteiseksi tekemässä komeudessaan, käymisprosessista kielivän hajun muutettua ilman paksuksi hengittää. Katsellessaan ympärilleen Severus saattoi todeta, että Pomona oli selkeästi ollut oikeassa: hänen edellisiin visiitteihinsä verrattuna vettä oli huomattavasti enemmän ja mättäät kelluivat korkealla kaislantynkien joukossa. Mikäli Musta tosiaan piileskeli alueella, oli Azkaban todella alentanut tämän mukavuudenhalua mitä majoitusmahdollisuuksiin tuli.  
  
Tasainen maasto takasi sen, että hän saattoi pitää Lupinia silmällä pidemmänkin matkan takaa, eikä hän siis aikaillut jättää tätä yksin etsiytyessään kauempana olevan kasviesiintymän luo. Hän ei ollut täysin valehdellut väittäessään, että tietyt aineet olivat loppumaan päin, vaikka yleensä hän olikin tilannut niistä monet suoraan kauppiailta. Toisaalta tätä ennen hänellä ei myöskään ollut ollut Lupinia vaivoinaan verottamassa jatkuvasti kallisarvoisia varastoja. Hän otti taskustaan hanskat ja alkoi etsiskellä sopivassa kasvuvaiheessa olevia ukonhattuja.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun hän palasi takaisin Lupinin luokse, näkyi taivaanrannassa jo kaistale aurinkoa; sen valossa Lupinin kalpeat kasvot hehkuivat kullanhohtoisina ja vailla vuosien tuomia uurteita. Siinä missä vastavalo loi syviä varjoja ja korosti iänikuista parransänkeä, se myös maalasi esiin joitakin feminiinisyyden merkkejä, joita Tylypahkan hämäryys yleensä jätti paljastamatta, kuten tomuisena viuhkana avautuvat pitkät ripset ja alahuulen täyteläisen kaaren. Mutta kaikista hahmoistaan eniten Lupin kuitenkin muistutti sillä hetkellä sitä nelijalkaista, tarkkaillessaan valppaasti edessään levittäytyvältä suolta vähäisintäkään merkkiä hämykeijujen läsnäolosta.  
  
Lopulta Lupin itse oli heistä se joka rikkoi illuusion. ”Puhutaan jostain.” Hänen epäuskoisen ilmeensä edessä tämä selitti, ”Meidän äänemme vetää ne todennäköisimmin esiin, jotta ne voivat puolestaan yrittää houkutella meidät valoillaan johonkin syvään silmäkkeeseen.”  
  
”Minä kyllä tiedän mitä hämykeijut tekevät”, Severus tiuskaisi takaisin. Kommenttia seurannutta pingottunutta hiljaisuutta kesti hetken, kunnes hän koki aiheelliseksi kysyä, ”Puhutaan niin mistä?”  
  
Lupin istahti mättäälle ja kohautti resuiseen sadetakintapaiseen verhottuja harteitaan. ”Mistä velhot – tai kollegat - nyt yleensä puhuvat?”  
  
”Mistä tosiaan.”  
  
”Se oli itse asiassa rehellinen kysymys. En voi sanoa viime vuosina olleeni hirvittävästi tekemisissä moisten kanssa.”  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan epäuskoisesti Lupinia, joka puolestaan piti jälleen silmällä suota. ”Velhojen vai kollegoiden?”  
  
”Kummankaan”, tämä myönsi, kuulostaen yllättäen hieman katkeralta. ”Sodan jälkeen ajattelin, että koska olen mitä olen, minun olisi helpompi saada töitä jästipuolelta. Mutta sitten lehdet täyttyivät epidemiapaniikista ja pian sen jälkeen Thatcherin konservatiivihallitus pääsi kunnolla vauhtiin, eikä sielläkään äkkiä tuntunut olevan tilaa minunlaisilleni – eri rike, sama stigma. Tylypahkaan paluu tarkoitti sentään sitä, että saatoin luopua yhdestä valheesta.”  
  
Severuksen teki mieli huomauttaa, että Lupin oli hädin tuskin tehnyt sitäkään: Albusta, Minervaa, Poppya ja häntä itseään lukuun ottamatta muu opettajakunta ei tiennyt tämän olevan ihmissusi. Oppilaat puolestaan tiesivät vielä vähemmän. Jälkimmäiseen liittyen oli kuitenkin vain ajan kysymys, milloin joku Lupinin omilta kouluajoiltaan muistava vanhempi möläyttäisi lapselleen jotakin mitä ei pitäisi ja silloin mikään Albuksen kikka ei enää riittäisi taltuttamaan siitä käynnistyviä huhuja. Velhojen käsitykset sukupuolittain korrektista pukeutumisesta olivat ehkä jästien omia huomattavasti monimuotoisemmat ja samanlaisesta syntikäsityksellä silatusta ahdasmielisyydestä ei voinut puhua, mutta kaiken näennäisen edistyksen takana taikakansa vaali edelleen varsin konservatiivisia arvoja. Kukaan vanhempi ei halunnut lapselleen opettajaa, joka näytti huonoa esimerkkiä sellaisten yhteiskunnan jatkuvuuden takaavien tukipilareiden saralla kuin oikeanlaiset sukupuoliroolit ja perhe. Ilman täysikuiden tuomaa lisämerkitystäkin Lupin oli kävelevä tartuntariski.  
  
Lopulta hän päätyi kuitenkin pysymään vaiti; mikäli Lupin koki tarpeelliseksi valehdella itselleen, se ei ollut hänen ongelmansa.  
  
Tietenkin Lupin valitsi juuri sen hetken lisätäkseen, ”Se on oikeastaan melko ironista: oli kyse sitten transsukupuolisuudesta tai ihmissuteudesta, ihmiset tuntuvat aina ajattelevan että olisin voinut tehdä kaikesta huomattavasti helpompaa itselleni, mikäli en vain olisi _valinnut_ sitä.”  
  
Kaikeksi onneksi edessä häämöttävän suon poikki hyppelehti juuri silloin pieni lyhty. Lupin nousi nopeasti jaloilleen ja hän seurasi hitaammin perässä, katuen hetki hetkeltä yhä enemmän että oli päättänyt lähteä mukaan tälle turhaakin turhemmalle harharetkelle.  
  
Severus katseli kuinka Lupin astui veteen ja alkoi sitten kahlata hitaasti kohti valoa, luultavasti tuudittaen hämykeijua siihen uskoon että oli lyhdyn luomassa transsissa. Ainakin hän oletti asian olevan niin, sillä ennen kuin Lupin päättäisi tehdä seuraavan siirtonsa, ei hänellä ollut mitään käsitystä siitä oliko tämä todella otuksen vallassa vai ei.  
  
Lupin oli jo vaarallisen lähellä sen syvemmän silmäkkeen reunaa, jonka yllä hämykeiju lyhtyineen tanssahteli, kun Severus äkisti näki tämän kiskaisevan sauvan esiin hihastaan ja loitsivan otuksen ylle jonkinmoisen verkon. Hetkeä myöhemmin tämä kahlasi takaisin rantaan kyseisen saaliin ja voitonriemuisen hymyn kera.  
  
Kun keiju oli suljettu huolellisesti heidän mukanaan tuomaan häkkiin, he ilmiintyivät takaisin koulun porteille. Yhtä epämukavaa ankeuttajanohitusta myöhemmin - josta Lupin tosin näytti suoriutuvan tällä kertaa hieman paremmin - he olivat jälleen pihamaalla. Severus oli juuri ehtinyt harkita kenkienvaihtoa, kun Hagrid äkkiä rymisteli esiin viereisestä metsästä: heidän nähdessään tämä pysähtyi kuin naulittuna niille sijoilleen, silmät koomisesti pyöristyen.  
  
Hän tuli äkisti varsin tietoiseksi siitä miltä he mahtoivat näyttää: yhteensopivat kumisaappaat ravassa ja jalkeilla kukonlaulun aikaan. Ennätettyään heidän luokseen Hagrid pysähtyikin steppaamaan vaivaantuneesti paikallaan. ”Huomenia! Katoin ensin että ketäs sieltä oikein tulee, tunnistin Reb- hmm, Remuksen vaan ensin… mutta sitten tajusin että sehän ootte te kaks. Olin ite tuolla mettässä ettimässä fletkumadoille vähän purtavaa, tuumin että jos niille syöttäisi vaihteeks lehtiä salaatin sijaan niin ehkä se pistäis niihin enemmän eloa…” tämä hölisi.  
  
Lupin nyökkäili kuin kyseessä olisi ollut astetta valaisevampikin havainto. ”Mekin olemme liikkeelle opetustarkoituksissa. Severus kävi noutamassa joitakin kasveja ja minä pyydystin tämän –” Lupin kohotti hämykeijun sisältävää häkkiä – ”sieltä suolta, josta me aiemmin puhuimme.”  
  
Severuksen oli hetkeksi pysähdyttävä ihailemaan sitä, miten luonnolliselta se kaikki Lupinin sanomana kuulosti - miten heidän senhetkisissä asuissaan oli äkkiä yhtä paljon järkeä kuin Hagridin omissa neulasten kyllästämissä tamineissa.  
  
Kaikeksi onneksi Hagrid itse vaikutti unohtaneen heidät täysin ja tiirasi jo täyttä vauhtia häkkiin, jokellellen sen sisällä olevalle otukselle kuin joku toinen herttaiseksi katsomalleen lemmikille. Etäisesti Severus ihmetteli, miten hän jaksoi enää edes yllättyä. Kun Hagrid oli lopulta saanut Lupinin vannotettua siitä, että tämä palauttaisi ”pikkukaverin” luontoon kun ei tätä enää tunneillaan tarvitsisi, he pääsivät vihdoin jatkamaan matkaa.  
  
Heidän astuessaan sisään oli linnan aula vielä kiitettävän autio. Lupin näytti silminnähden väsyneeltä ja haukotteli leveästi, mutta liike päättyi kuitenkin hänelle suunnattuun hymyyn.  
  
”Tämä oli oikein virkistävä aamu, vaikka täytyy myöntää että arvostan ehkä liikaa yöuniani ottaakseni sitä tavaksi”, Lupin totesi. ”Kiitos seurasta. Nähdään viimeistään lounaalla?”  
  
Hän nyökäytti pienesti päätään ja jäi sitten seuraamaan, kuinka Lupin lähti sadetakki kahisten kiipeämään kohti ylempiin kerroksiin johtavia portaita, samalla kun häkki keinui tämän kädessä kuin sen sisällä olevan keijun lyhty aiemmin suolla.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun Voro ilmestyi nurisemaan hänelle hallin poikki johtavista kuraisista jalanjäljistä, Severus havahtui siihen, että hänellä oli yhä he hiton kumisaappaat jalassa.

 


	3. Kirskuristaja

 

Lokakuun alkupuolella Lupin sai päähänsä lisätä kokoelmiinsa kirskuristajan.  
  
”Ellet ole sattunut huomaamaan, nyt on melkein talvi”, Severus totesi kuivasti. ”Olen melko varma, että järvi on ollut jo parina aamuna pintajäässä.”  
  
Saattoi olla että hänen sanoissaan oli pientä liioittelun makua, ja ilmeestä päätellen Lupinkin oli siitä tietoinen. ”Kuka tässä mitään on uimisesta puhunut; Hagrid vakuutti, että paikalliset kirskuristajat satsaavat näihin aikoihin talven varalle ja että pelkkä kaislikossa kahlailu vetää niitä puoleensa.”  
  
Hän oli saapunut Lupinin toimistoon tuodakseen ensimmäisen sen viikon Sudenmyrkkyjuoma-annoksista ja löytänyt tämän pystyttämästä akvaariota työpöydälleen. Altaan pohjalla oli hiekkaa ja nurkassa huojui jonkin sortin vesikasvi, joka näytti pelottavan paljon kidusruoholta. Hän päätti suosiolla jättää Lupinin mahdolliset taipumukset käyttää usean kaljuunan hintaisia taikakasveja somisteena ja keskittyä meneillään olevaan väittelyyn.  
  
Loppupeleissä ainut neuvo jota Lupin suostui kuuntelemaan oli se, että paikallisen vedenväen kanssa hyvissä väleissä olevalta Albukselta olisi hyvä pyytää lupa moiseen pyydystyshankkeeseen. Mikäli Severus oli kuvitellut arvon rehtorin olevan tarpeeksi fiksu ollakseen päästämättä ketään liottamaan itseään jorpakossa talven kynnyksellä, ei hän olisi voinut olla pahemmin väärässä; Albus kulutti hyvän tovin ylistäen Lupinin käytännönläheisiä opetusmenetelmiä ja tuli ajatelleeksi mahdollisia turvallisuustekijöitä vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun vieressä istuva Pomona niistä huomautti. Näin ollen Severus ei voinut sanoa olevansa varsinaisesti yllättynyt seuratessaan myöhemmin illalla Lupinia järvelle, Albuksen värvättyä hänet varmistamaan etteivät _”kirskuristajat verota meiltä yhtä opettajaa ennen kevättä”._  
  
Heidän laskeutuessaan kohti rantaa, oli ilmassa alkavan myrskyn tuntua. Saderintama ei vielä ollut ehtinyt linnan maille, mutta tuuli tempoi heidän vaatteitaan ja yritti pakottaa pois kurssilta allasta, jota Lupin leijutti edellään. Alhaalla aukeava järvi aaltoili mustana ja luotaantyöntävänä.  
  
Rannalla Lupin pujottautui sukkelasti pois kengistään ja sukistaan, ja alkoi sitten kääriä lahkeitaan, silminnähden välinpitämättömänä sille, että pistävä viima nosti hetkessä tämän ihon kananlihalle; ihokarvojen armeija törrötti pystyssä äänettömästä kauhusta aina siihen asti, kunnes ne peittyivät laineiden alle Lupinin astellessa veteen. Tahtomattaankin Severus huomasi kietoutuvansa tiukemmin viittaansa.  
  
Varttitunnin tuloksettoman kahlailun jälkeen Lupinkin joutui lopulta myöntämään, ettei Hagridin neuvo ollut pitänyt paikkaansa (”Kuinka yllättävää”, Severus mutisi). Rantaan palattuaan Lupin huokaisi lannistuneesti ja luonnollisesti hän odotti että operaatio olisi päättynyt siihen.  
  
Sen sijaan Lupin totesikin, ”Ei kai siinä auta muu – minun on vain mentävä syvemmälle.”  
  
”Pilailetko?” Kun kävi selväksi, ettei Lupin suinkaan tehnyt niin, vaan oli yksinkertaisesti järjiltään, hän hymähti. ”Hyvä on. Mutta pidäkin huolta että pysyt pinnalla, koska minulla ei ole mitään aikomusta tulla veteen.”  
  
”Ei huolta”, Lupin vakuutti hurskaasti, ”korkeintaan sinun täytyy pelastaa minut hypotermialta.”  
  
Sitten tämä heitti lyhyen viitan ja sen alla olleen villapaidan yltään, siirtyen seuraavaksi avaamaan vyötään. Kun sen varassa olleet housut lojuivat myös rantahiekalla, Lupin kahlasi bokserisillaan takaisin veteen. Vedenpinnan lipoessa jo lapaluiden alkukohtaa tämä pysähtyi ja ryhtyi sitten haravoimaan vettä rannanmyötäisessä linjassa niin kiireettömään tahtiin, että Severuksen oli pakko miettiä, olivatko ihmissudet luonnostaan jotenkin kuumaverisempää sakkia.  
  
Missään ei vieläkään näkynyt merkkejä Hagridin lupailemista kirskuristajista. Totuus oli, että niitä olisi voinut olla kauemmalla järvenselällä vaikka kokonainen parvi esittämässä tornimuodostelmaista kuviokelluntaa, sen verran keskittynyt hän oli tuijottamaan sitä kaistaletta vaaleaa selkää, joka näyttäytyi vasten tumman veden luomaa taustaa.  
  
Epäilemättä Lupin oli halunnut tempullaan provosoida häntä, samalla tavoin kuten tämä pyrki tekemään koko muullakin käytöksellään. Mitä enemmän Severus asiaa pohti, sitä vakuuttuneemmaksi hän tuli siitä, että se oli tälle jonkinlainen äärimmäisen vääristynyt tapa käsitellä sitä epämukavaa tosiasiaa, että hän _tiesi._ Siinä missä hän oli aina ollut tietoinen heidän yhteisestä menneisyydestään ja sen tuomasta rististä, Lupin oli ehkä vasta nyt tajunnut sen merkityksen. Mikäli tämä ei tosiaan piilotellut Mustaa jossakin, oli todennäköistä että hän oli ainoa joka oli koskaan todistanut Lupinia kaikissa hahmoissaan: naisena, sutena, miehenä. Hän oli nähnyt, ja siinä katseessa oli jotakin sellaista voimaa, joka ei jättänyt Lupinia rauhaan – luultavasti jotakin sellaista, hän ajatteli ivallisesti, jota tämä ei voinut paeta vaikka haluaisi.  
  
Hän oli juuri päässyt kyseisen ajatusketjun loppuun, kun Lupin äkisti keikahti kumoon ja katosi kokonaan pinnan alle.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun tämä ilmestyi jälleen esiin, Severuksella oli taikasauva esillä ja toinen edelleen kengässä oleva jalka häilymässä vesirajan tuntumassa. Hän perääntyi nopeasti ja pian Lupinkin raahautui hytisten rantaan, kiskoen mukanaan pieneen verkkoon loitsittua kirskuristajaa, joka sähisi vihaisesti jouduttuaan äkisti kuivalle maalle.  
  
Kun otus oli turvallisesti verkolla peitetyssä altaassa, Lupin kumartui tarkastelemaan pohkeeseensa ilmestynyttä tuoretta puremajälkeä, edelleen näennäisen välinpitämättömänä siitä, että keekoili hyytävässä viimassa pelkissä ihoon liimautuneissa pöksyissä. Nyt kun tämä oli kääntynyt ympäri, Severus havaitsi että tällä oli huomattavasti enemmän arpia kehon etupuolella – sinällään loogista, ottaen huomioon ihmissuden käpälien ylettyvyyden. Siinä arpien kakofoniassa latteiden rintalihasten alla sijaitsevat, puolikuun muotoiset jäljet olivat lähestulkoon huomaamattomat.  
  
Lupin ei kiinnittänyt huomiota hänen tuijotukseensa, vaan katseli edelleen miettivästi kahta pienten naskalien jättämää riviä jalkansa poikki. ”Pelkäätkö että siitä jää jälki?” Severus tiedusteli, vakuututtuaan jälleen äänensä toimivuudesta.  
  
Lupin mulkaisi häntä lähes kyllästyneeseen sävyyn. ”Yritän juuri päättää, uskallanko parantaa sen itse. Minulla on hieman huonoa kokemusta asiasta”, tämä sanaili, _”kuten näkyy.”_  
  
Hänen suupieltään nyki, mutta hän kanavoi sen näkyvään silmienpyörittelyyn. Muutamaa sauvanheilautusta myöhemmin jäljellä oli pelkkää vanhojen nirhaumien kansoittamaa ihoa; siinä vaiheessa kun Lupin kääntyi katsomaan häntä yllättyneenä, hän pujotti jo sauvan takaisin taskuunsa ja kääntyi kohti linnaa.  
  
”Pue päällesi ja ota se elukka mukaan niin mennään”, hän murahti. ”Ellet sattunut huomaamaan, niin tänne jäätyy.”

  
  
*

  
  
”Oliko sinulla ja Remuksella hauskaa viimeisimmällä pikku retkellänne?”  
  
”Miten sinä siitä tiedät?”  
  
Aamupala oli juuri loppumaisillaan ja he istuivat Minervan kanssa kaksin pöydässä, muiden opettajien jo lähdettyä pian alkaville tunneilleen. Koska heitä molempia kaivattiin seuraavan kerran opettamaan vasta keskipäivän tienoilla, he olivat tappaneet aikaa täyttämällä yhdessä Xiomaralta kesken jäänyttä Päivän Profeetan ristikkoa. Silkassa ihmishahmossaankin Minerva näytti sillä hetkellä kovasti siltä kuuluisalta kissalta joka oli juuri saanut kermaa, huolimatta siitä että vastasairastettu flunssa teki edelleen tämän äänestä paksun. ”Filius kertoi nähneensä teidät yhdessä rannassa ja Hagrid mainitsi taannoin jotakin jostain aamukävelystä suolla…”  
  
Hagridin kyvyttömyys pitää yksinkertaisintakaan asiaa omana tietonaan oli enemmänkin sääntö kuin poikkeus, mutta hän oli odottanut enemmän Filiukselta. Todettuaan että asian täysi kieltäminen oli näin ollen poissa laskuista, Severus päätyi kohauttamaan harteitaan. ”Harvoin sitä saa tilaisuuden seurata lähietäisyydeltä, kuinka kollega lähes jäätyy hengiltä omaa typeryyttään. Se pistää arvostamaan omaa harkintakykyä ihan uudella tavalla.”  
  
Pilkahdus epävarmuutta häivähti Minervan silmissä. ”Minä kun toivoin…”  
  
”Ja minä toivoin että tämä olisi viimein ollut se vuosi, jolloin Albus palkkaisi jonkun sellaisen henkilön jonka motiivien suhteen minun ei tarvitsisi olla jatkuvasti varuillani, mutta valitettavasti me emme aina saa mitä haluamme.”  
  
Minerva huokaisi paljonpuhuvasti, mutta päätti kaikeksi onneksi vaihtaa puheenaihetta ja alkoi puolestaan kertoa siitä, kuinka oli jälleen yrittänyt saada Albusta luopumaan ennustuksesta oppiaineena (”Jos hän kokee välttämättömäksi että vähintään yksi opiskelija joka vuosi saa ilmoituksen lähestyvästä kuolemastaan - joka ei ikinä tule tapahtumaan - niin en näe mitään syytä miksi me emme voi vapauttaa Sibyllaa siitä vastuusta; minulle ei tuota mitään ongelmia valikoida sattumanvaraista nimeä listalta ja toimittaa sitten huonoja uutisia, varsinkin kun kyse tuppaa yleensä aina olevaan _minun_ tupalaisistani…”). Severus nyökkäili etäisesti mukana, samalla kun kirjoitti ristikon kahdeksan kirjainta vaativaan kohtaan sanan _’toivoton’._

  
  
  
Seuraavien parin viikon aikana hän piti visusti huolen, ettei vahingossakaan näyttäytynyt Lupinin kanssa kaksin missään sellaisessa paikassa, jossa he eivät olisi voineet luonnollisesti törmätä toisiinsa. Tämän päätöksen johdosta he näkivät toisiaan ainoastaan Suuressa salissa ja jokusen kerran opettajanhuoneessa, jolloin paikalla oli aina yleensä joku kolmas, häntä huomattavasti keskustelualttiimpi henkilö.  
   
Oppitunneilla hän sentään sai olla rauhassa, aina siihen kertaan asti kunnes Malfoy sai päähänsä avata sanaisen arkkunsa. Kuluneiden päälle kahden vuoden aikana Severus oli jo varsin tottunut tämän jatkuvan valituksen tarjoamaan taustamölyyn tuntiensa puitteissa, antaen yleensä tämän sanojen mennä toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Edeltävinä viikkoina tämän lempiaihe oli ollut Hagrid ja tämän surullisenkuuluisa hevoskotka, eikä häntä ollut lainkaan haitannut kuunnella moista, olihan hän tämän asiaa koskevista näkemyksistä täysin samaa mieltä. Tällä kertaa Malfoy päätti kuitenkin ryhtyä ruotimaan tupatovereillaan Lupinin edesottamuksia.  
  
”Oikeasti”, tämä oli sanomassa parhaillaan, ”hän pukeutuu kuin meidän entinen kotitonttu. Eikö täällä muka makseta tarpeeksi palkkaa jotta hän voisi ostaa edes yhden ehjän kaavun?”  
  
Kommentti sai Severuksen kohottamaan katseensa muistiinpanoistaan ja kohdistamaan sen oppilaisiin; Malfoy paistatteli luokkatovereidensa huomiossa, nojaten noidankattilaansa ja nyppien olemattomia pölyhiukkasia omalta huippulaatuiselta kaavultaan, joka oli tänäkin vuonna uusi. Tämä oli niin keskittynyt puhumiseen, ettei huomannut kuinka kattilan alla lepattavat liekit hivuttautuivat alati lähemmäs samaisen kaavun liepeitä - muuta minuutti lisää ja heillä olisi käsissään tulipalo.  
  
”Malfoy”, hän aloitti, tarpeeksi kuuluvalla äänellä jotta koko luokka vaikeni ja käänsi katseensa häneen, Malfoy mukaan lukien, ”sinuna minä kiinnittäisin hieman enemmän huomiota työympäristööni ja sen mahdollisiin vaaratekijöihin, varsinkin kun vastaavanlainen huolimattomuus vaatteiden kanssa oli nimenomaan se mikä maksoi perheellesi jo mainitsemasi kotitontun.”  
  
Vain muutama oppilas rohkeni nauraa avoimesti, muiden tyytyessä vahingoniloiseen virnuiluun. Malfoy ymmärsi viimein nykäistä jo savuamaan alkaneen helmansa pois liekkien tuntumasta, karahtaen kasvoiltaan niitä vastaavan punaiseksi. Lopputunti eteni ilman häiriöitä, mitä nyt Malfoy loi toistuvasti häneen loukkaantuneita silmäyksiä, kyseessä ollessa ensimmäinen kerta kun hän oli katsonut asiakseen huomauttaa tälle mistään tuntikäyttäytymiseen liittyvästä. Severus teki parhaansa jättääkseen katseet omaan arvoonsa ja vakuutti itselleen, että tämänkertaisen poikkeuksen syynä oli hänen tuntemansa luontainen vastenmielisyys rahakysymyksiä kohtaan – jotakin, minkä Lupinin jälleennäkeminen oli palauttanut aivan uudella tavalla hänen mieleensä.

  
  
*

  
  
Lokakuun tullessa loppuunsa hänen oli jälleen valmistettava uusi kattilallinen Sudenmyrkkyjuomaa. Aamupalalla Lupin ilmoitti olevansa aamupäivän ajan huoneessaan tarkistamassa esseitä ennen illan Kurpitsajuhlaa ja toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi pistäytymään heti kun senpäiväinen annos olisi valmis. Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin liemi olikin siinä pisteessä, että hän saattoi lappoa siitä ensimmäisen annoksen pikariin ja suunnata sitten yläkertaan hoitaakseen asian pois päiväjärjestyksestä.  
  
Jossakin eteisaulan kohdalla Severus tuli miettineeksi, kuinka epäilyttävältä hän mahtoi näyttää kanniskellessaan alati höyryävää pikarillista ympäri koulua. Ei sillä että kovin moni olisi keksinyt kyseenalaistaa hänelle päin naamaa hänen tekemisiään, mutta mikäli tavoite tosiaan oli pitää yllä jonkinlaista peitetarinaa kuukausittaisesta flunssasta – niin ontuva kuin se selityksenä olikin – heidän pitäisi ehkä harkita jotakin muunlaista järjestelyä. Mikäli hän suostuisi viimein liittämään työhuoneensa takan koulun sisäiseen hormiverkkoon, kuten Albus oli jo vuosia ehdotellut, Lupin voisi jatkossa itse tulla hakemaan annoksensa ja säästää hänet kaikelta siltä ramppaamiselta.  
  
Hän oli edelleen näissä mietteissä saapuessaan oikean huoneen ovelle, vain havaitakseen sen olevan visusti kiinni. Se sai hänet kurtistamaan kulmiaan, sillä hän tiesi Lupinin olevan kaiken muun hölynpölyn lisäksi sitä sorttia joka uskoi avointen ovien politiikkaan, vahvistaakseen helposti lähestyttävyyden imagoa oppilaiden silmissä.  
  
Hänen koputettuaan huoneesta kantautui kuitenkin Lupinin ääni, joka kehotti häntä käymään peremmälle. Severus avasi oven, käveli sisään – ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen huomatessaan Potterin istumassa työpöydän eteen asetellussa tuolissa.  
  
He tuijottivat toisiaan muutaman sekunnin, joiden aikana hän ehti muistaa, että toisin kuin lähestulkoon kaikilla muilla kolmosluokkalaisilla, Potterilla ei ollut lupaa olla sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä päivävisiitillä Tylyahossa.  
  
Lupin sanoi parhaillaan jotakin; Severus repi vaivoin huomionsa tähän ja käsitti tämän pyytäneen, että hän jättäisi pikarin pöydälle. Hän totteli, enemmän kuin tietoisena siitä, että Potterin katse seurasi hänen jokaista liikettään. Tämä istua nökötti tuolissaan hartiat jännittyneinä ja silmät epäluuloisiksi viiruiksi kaventuneina, ja äkisti se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla James Potter, jonka silmien edessä hän parhaillaan suoritti palvelusta Lupinille.  
  
”Minä esittelin juuri Harrylle kirskuristajaani”, Lupin jatkoi, leikkien tapansa mukaan olevansa täysin tietämätön huoneeseen laskeutuneesta jännitteestä.  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, hän pihahti, vaivautumatta vilkaisemaan jo toista todistetta siitä, kuinka hän oli vapaaehtoisesti suostunut tämän lapsenvahdiksi jossakin taikaolentoihin liittyvässä asiassa. Sen sijaan hän nyökkäsi kohti pikaria. ”Sinun on syytä juoda tuo välittömästi, Lupin.”  
  
Lupin kiitti häntä vuolaasti – jotakin, joka oli jo sinällään poikkeuksellista ja varattu selkeästi vain sellaisia vastaavanlaisia tilanteita varten, jolloin rituaalilla oli yleisöä. Potterin kulmat sen sijaan kurtistuivat entisestään ja tämän nyrkkeihin puristuneet kädet nykivät, ikään kuin tämän olisi tehnyt mieli törkätä koko pikarintäysi lattialle. Tilanteen ironia ei suinkaan mennyt Severukselta ohi: Potter selkeästi kuvitteli hänen olevan aikeissa vahingoittaa Lupinia, vaikka tosiasiassa hän ainoastaan auttoi tätä.  
  
Hän kääntyi viimein katsomaan Lupinia, odottaen että tämä kuittaisi tilanteen yhdellä monista tekosyistään – mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Tämä oli sovitellut kasvoilleen neutraalin naamion, joka kuitenkin selkeästi ilmoitti hänen jo ylittänyt läsnäololleen sallitun ajan.  
  
”Minä keitin kokonaisen noidankattilallisen”, hän lisäsi, toivoen äänensävynsä kertovan että tästä keskusteltaisiin vielä, ”siltä varalta että tarvitset lisää.”  
  
Lupinin vastattua jotakin yhtä kädenlämpöistä kuin aikaisemminkin, hän perääntyi huoneesta; Potter katseli hänen menoaan itsetyytyväinen pilke silmissään, aina siihen asti kunnes ovi heidän välissään pamahti kiinni.

  
  
Severus palasi takaisin tyrmiin ja jatkoi päiväohjelmaansa aiemman suunnitelmansa mukaan, alkaen valmistella liemiaineita tulevan viikon tunteja varten. Tarvikevarastossa hän kauhoi krokotiilinsydämiä niitä sisältävästä tynnyristä ja survoi ne sitten niin kovakouraisesti uuteen kuljetusastiaan, että yksi luiskahti yli laidan ja päätyi samaa kyytiä lattialle, tallautuen liiskaksi hänen kenkänsä alla. Kun loput sydämet vihdoin oli siirretty niille varattuun paikkaan, hän siirtyi suosiolla lajittelemaan purkillista sappikiviä niiden koon mukaan.  
  
Hän oli niin keskittynyt puuhaan, että havahtui ajankuluun vasta kun pitojen alkuun oli enää vartti aikaa. Hän peseytyi pikaisesti, mutta siitä huolimatta sappinesteen pistävä tuoksu tuntui seuraavan häntä yläkertaan asti, ylläpitäen hänen myrkyllistä mielialaansa. Se paheni entisestään kun hän opettajanpöydän ääreen saapuessaan sai havaita, että ainut vapaa paikka oli Lupinin vieressä, epäilemättä jätettynä hänelle petturimaisten kollegoiden toimesta.  
  
”Pahoittelut aiemmasta”, Lupin aloitti heti kun hän oli painanut puuta. ”Tiedän että sanoin olevani yksin, mutta Harry ilmestyi paikalle odottamatta.”  
  
”Teillä kahdella on varmasti monia nostalgisia muistoja jaettavana”, hän heitti takaisin häijysti, kauhoen lautaselleen sitä ruokaa mitä nyt sattui olemaan lähimpänä. ”Ikävää jos häiritsin sitä mitenkään.”  
  
”Itse asiassa Harry halusi vain kysyä eräästä oppituntiin liittyneestä asiasta”, Lupin katsoi asiakseen selventää. ”Tosin tietenkin hän myös ihmetteli mitä varten sinun tuomasi liemi oikein oli, mutta minä selitin olleeni sairaana ja että sinä olet ystävällisesti luvannut auttaa minua toipumaan.”  
  
Hän mulkaisi Lupinia tarkistaakseen, oliko tämä valehdellut tai kaunistellut sanojaan kyseisen kommentin kohdalla. Ilmeen ja päällimmäisten ajatusten perusteella tämä vaikutti kuitenkin puhuneen totta. Sen ei olisi pitänyt merkitä mitään, mutta jostakin syystä hän tunsi pahimman ärtymyksen lakastuvan kokoon. Hetken ajan hänen teki mieli harovan vihan rippeiden perään kuin valahtanutta vaatetta tapaillen, mutta melko pian hän luopui koko yrityksestä – ruuasta kun oli mukavampi nauttia silloin kun sitä ei tarvinnut jauhaa yhteen raivoisasti kirskuvien hampaiden välissä.  
  
Lupinin toisella puolella istuvalla Filiuksella oli tälle äkisti jotakin asiaa ja hetken aikaa Severus keskittyi syömiseen, kuunnellen toisella korvalla vieressään käytävää keskustelua räyhähenkien karkotukseen soveltuvista loitsuista. Kauempana siintävässä luihuispöydässä Malfoy vaikutti jälleen imitoivan ankeuttajien vaikutuksen johdosta pyörtyvää Potteria ja hän päätti palkita esityksen antamalla puoliääneen Luihuiselle viisi tupapistettä.  
  
Jossakin vaiheessa Lupin kuitenkin jälleen kääntyi hänen puoleensa. Vilkaistuaan ensin ympärilleen ettei kukaan sattunut olemaan kuulolla, tämä aloitti, ”Ennen kuin Harry päätti ilmestyä paikalle, minun piti itse asiassa puhua sinun kanssasi eräästä ensi täysikuuhun liittyvästä asiasta.”  
  
”Mitä siitä? Kuten ilmoitin jo, minulla on koko loppuviikon annokset valmiina, sen kun tulet hakemaan.”  
  
”En minä siitä ollutkaan huolissani. Ajattelin itse asiassa kysyä, olisiko sinun ollut mahdollista pitää minun perjantaiset tuntini?”  
  
Severus kurtisti kulmiaan, ja tahtomattaankin hän tuli vilkaisseeksi kohti pöydän keskiosaa. ”Käskikö Albus sinun -?”  
  
Lupin pudisti päätään. ”Minä vain satuin ajattelemaan ensimmäiseksi sinua. Tietenkin minä voin kysyä jos joku muu -”  
  
”Minä voin kyllä hoitaa ne”, hän kuuli töksäyttävänsä nopeasti.  
  
Hänen äänensävystään huolimatta Lupin alkoi sädehtiä. ”Erinomaista.” Ja sitten, kuin äskeinen olisi ollut täysin normaalia, tämä ojensi hänelle yhtä tarjoiluastioista. ”Oletko sinä maistanut näitä? Walesilaisia kakkuja – äidilläni oli tapana tehdä näitä kun olin lapsi. Erään kerran söin niitä niin monta, että tulin sairaaksi.” Lupin vilkaisi laihaa vartaloaan ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Nyt kun asiaa miettii, niin se saattoi myös tapahtua kaksi kuukautta sitten. Et osaa arvata kuinka monta kertaa olen kaivannut tämän pöydän ääreen viimeisten kymmenen vuoden aikana. Kun näin astioiden täyttyvän alkajaispidoissa, kuvittelin näkeväni unta. En muista syöneeni yhtä paljon sitten ensimmäisen koulupäiväni.”  
  
Tahtomattaankin Severus hymähti. ”Ensimmäisissä pidoissa lajittelun jälkeen minä en syönyt mitään, koska olin vakuuttunut että kyseessä oli jokin testi. Olin kuullut junassa vanhempien opiskelijoiden puhuvan että sellainen saattaisi olla – pelottelivat tietysti nuorempiaan – ja ajattelin, että ruuan täytyi olla myrkytettyä.”  
  
Lupin räpäytti epäuskoisesti silmiään muutamaan otteeseen, kunnes alkoi sitten nauraa. Hänenkin suupieliään nyki – hymy, joka jähmettyi hänen kasvoilleen hänen huomatessaan kuinka Albus kuikuili heitä uteliaasti omalta paikaltaan.  
  
Loppupitojen ajan keskustelu ei enää sivunnut yhtä vaarallisia vesiä. Sen sijaan he puhuivat eräästä taikazoologiaa käsittelevästä lehtijulkaisusta, jonka viimeisin numero oli keskittynyt myrkytyksiin ja sisältänyt Severuksen mielestä niin paljon virheellistä tietoa, ettei hän vieläkään ollut täysin luopunut ajatuksesta lähettää lehden toimitukseen tulikivenkatkuinen palautekirje korjausehdotuksin varustettuna.  
  
He olivat juuri aloittaneet väittelyn siitä, esiintyikö kappoja enemmän Japanissa vai Mongoliassa, kun salin oven paukahtivat auki. Seitsemäsluokkalainen opiskelija, jonka hän tunnisti Rohkelikon johtajatytöksi, juoksi kasvot kalpeina opettajanpöydän ääreen.  
  
”Olen pahoillani keskeytyksestä, rehtori Dumbledore, mutta luullakseni teidän olisi hyvä tulla Rohkelikkotornille”, tämä totesi. _”Pian.”_  
  
Albus ei vaatinut sen suurempaa selontekoa, vaan nyökkäsi vieressään istuvalle Minervalle, jolloin molemmat työnsivät tuolinsa taaksepäin ja lähtivät sitten kävelemään rivakasti kohti salin ovia. Vilkaistuaan Lupinin kanssa nopeasti toisiaan, he seurasivat hetkeä myöhemmin perässä.  
  
Albus etunenässä he kiipesivät ylempiin kerroksiin, aina Rohkelikkotornille asti. Oleskeluhuoneeseen johtavan muotokuva-aukon eteen oli pakkautunut joukko pelokkaan näköisiä oppilaita, ja eihän mikään niinä päivinä tapahtuva polemiikki olisi ollut täydellinen, ellei Potter kumppaneineen olisi jälleen ollut läsnä tapahtumapaikalla.  
  
Lattialla lojui jotakin, joka ensivilkaisulta muistutti suikaloitunutta ihoa: ihmisten jaloissa retkottavat kaistaleet olivat punertavia kuin veresliha, mutta paljastuivat lähemmän tarkastelun myötä öljyvärein maalatuksi leningiksi. Seinällä olevissa kehyksissä roikkuivat ne vähäiset jäämistöt, jotka Lihavan leidin muotokuvasta olivat selvinneet hyökkäyksestä.  
  
Albus oli juuri pyytänyt Minervaa lähtemään etsimään Leidiä, kun äkisti heidän kaikkien päiden yläpuolelta kantautui Räyhähenki Riesun ilakoiva ääni.  
  
”Siihenpä tarvitaan tuuria!”  
  
”Miten niin, Riesu?” Albus tiedusteli tyynesti.  
  
”Häpeilee, oi johtajuus, rehtori. Ei tahdo näyttäytyä. On kamalassa kunnossa. Minä näin kun hän juoksi maiseman halki neljännessä kerroksessa, poukkoili puiden seassa. Parkui niin hirveästi, ressukka.”  
  
”Sanoiko hän kuka sen teki?” Albus jatkoi, nyt jo hienoista kärsimättömyyttä äänessään.  
  
”Sanoipa hyvinkin, oi professorius. Tyyppi nimittäin suuttui kovasti, kun leidi ei päästänyt häntä sisään.”  
  
Sen hetken aikana, jona Riesu kiepsahti ilmassa ympäri jatkaakseen, Severuksen katse etsi Lupinin kasvot väenpaljoudesta; tämä oli käynyt kalpeaksi ja tuijotti ontoin silmin tärvellyn muotokuvan rippeitä.  
  
”Häijy luonteeltaan”, Riesu kuului viimeistelevän juuri silloin, ”Sirius Musta siis.”

 


	4. Punalakki

 

Mustan murtautumisyritystä seurasivat koko yön kestävät etsinnät. Siinä vaiheessa kun he törmäsivät Lupinin kanssa toisiinsa haravoidessaan kolmannen kerroksen tyhjiä luokkahuoneita, kello oli jo reippaasti aamuyön puolella ja Severus tunsi väsymyksen painavan harteitaan kuin ylimääräisen viitan.  
  
Hänen tullessaan paikalle Lupin istui yhdellä huoneen täyttävistä pulpeteista ja hieroi rystysin verestäviä silmiään, valpastuen kuitenkin heti kuullessaan oven narahtavan. Rekisteröidessään kuka tulija oli, Severus näki tämän hartioiden rentoutuvan ja taikasauvan ympärille kiertyneen otteen höllentyvän.  
  
Hän sen sijaan ei ollut valmis laskemaan suojaustaan yhtä nopeasti.  
  
”Olen yllättynyt että sinun annettiin partioida yksin.”  
  
”Sirius ei katsonut minua tappamisen arvoiseksi viime kerralla”, Lupin totesi harteitaan kohauttaen. ”Tuskinpa hän on tässä vuosien varrella tullut äkisti toisiin ajatuksiin.”  
  
Tämän sanoista kuultavan lakonisuuden edessä Severus tunsi oman, puuduttavan etsinnän myötä jo kerran tylsistyneen raivonsa iskevän uutta kipinää. ”Minä en puhunut sinun turvallisuudestasi, Lupin, vaan kaikkien muiden! Oletan että Musta antaa sinun kyllä elää, kiitoksena siitä että autoit hänet tänään sisään linnaan.”  
  
Sanat jäivät roikkumaan ilmaan luokkahuoneen hiljaisuudessa. Tuijotettuaan häntä hetken, Lupin sulki silmänsä ja vaikutti laskevan hyvin hitaasti kohti jotakin varsin isoa lukua. ”Hyvä on”, tämä lopulta aloitti, ääni pakotetusta rauhallisuudesta pingottuneena, ”ensinnäkin, missä vaiheessa minä olisin sen ehtinyt tehdä? Harryn kanssa keskusteltuani minä tulin suoraan pitoihin. Ja toiseksi – _miten?_ Minulla on ihan tarpeeksi vaikeuksia kulkea itse ankeuttajien ohi, saati sitten vielä muiluttaa samaa tietä joku muu!”  
  
”Ai mitenkö muka? Mistä minä sen voisin tietää! Älä pyydä minua selittämään, miten jonkun sinunkaltaisesi mieli toimii…”  
  
Tällä kertaa Lupin vaikutti saaneen tarpeekseen; mulkaistuaan häntä vielä kerran ärtyisästi, tämä paineli sen enempiä virkkomatta ulos ovesta ja omille teilleen.  
  
Severus odotti kunnes ei enää kuullut tämän askeleiden kaikua, ennen kuin itsekin suuntasi takaisin käytävälle ja kohti alakertaa, raportoidakseen Albukselle etsintöjen valitettavan lopputuloksen: että Mustan oli jälleen onnistunut livahtaa karkuun.

  
  
*

  
  
Alkavalla viikolla Lupin suhtautui häneen huomattavasti viileämmin kuin aikaisemmin, päätyen jopa hakemaan loput Sudenmyrkkyjuoma-annoksensa silloin kun hän itse ei ollut paikalla toimistossaan; päivien päätteeksi häntä odotti pöydänreunalla oleva tyhjä kuppi, aikaansaaden sen vaikutelman kuin hän olisi ruokkinut näyttäytymistä arkailevaa eläintä.  
  
Sama varovaisuus tuntui tarttuneen myös oppilaisiin, jotka liikkuivat käytävillä säikkyinä laumoina ja aiheuttivat hänelle päänsärkyä, keksiessään toinen toistaan älyttömämpiä tapoja joilla Mustan oli muka onnistunut päästä ankeuttajien ohi. Torstaihin mennessä hän oli jo mennyt laskuissa sekaisin siitä, kuinka monia tupapisteitä oli tullut rokottaneeksi tarpeettomasta juoruilusta kesken tuntien, ja hänen ohimoidensa tykytys oli vakiintunut valveillaolotuntien pysyväksi riemuksi.  
  
Siinä missä Severus olisi vielä jokin aika sitten ollut tyytyväinen siihen, että viimein muillakin oli syytä olla epäluuloisia Mustan mahdollisista alliansseista, osoittautui asian kollektiivinen ja jatkuva puiminen nyt silkaksi riesaksi.  Hän ei ollut varma, kummalle hän oli enemmän raivoissaan: Lupinille, vai sittenkin itselleen, alettuaan jo melkein uskoa ettei tällä ehkä sittenkään ollut mitään tekemistä Mustan liikkeiden kanssa.  
  
Koko aiheen jättäminen huomiotta olisi ollut huomattavasti helpompaa, mikäli hän ei olisi ehtinyt mennä lupaamaan että sijaistaisi Lupinin loppuviikosta olevat tunnit. Siinä missä mahdollisuus opettaa hänelle mieluista oppiainetta olisi yleensä ollut enemmän kuin tervetullut, ei hän sillä hetkellä kyennyt löytämään asiasta mitään iloa. Kaiken aiheeseen liittyvän mielenkiinnon loistaessa nykyhetken valossa poissaolollaan, hän keräsi tasaisesti lisää ärtymystä viikon mittaan, ja kun perjantai sitten koitti, hän tunsi suorastaan tihkuvansa sitä. Aamupäivällä Severus laittoi kuudesluokkalaiset harjoittelemaan äänettömiä kirouksia lähinnä siksi, ettei joutuisi kuulemaan näiden puhetta. Iltapäivällä olivat sitten vuorossa kolmasluokkalaiset: Potter tietenkin saapui myöhässä tunnille ja pamahti ovesta juuri parahiksi kuulemaan, kuinka he käsittelisivät sillä kertaa ihmissusia.  
  
Hermojakoetteleva viikko vaihtui ennen pitkään lähes yhtä rasittavaksi viikonlopuksi. Todelliseksi rajuilmaksi yltyneen sateen vuoksi tyrmissä koettiin muutama paikallinen tulva ja hän sai olla yhtenään organisoimassa niin oppilaiden kuin erinäisten liemitarvikkeiden uudelleenmajoitusta. Rohkelikon ja Puuskupuhin välinen huispausottelu pakotti kaikki kentänlaidalle, mukaan lukien myös ankeuttajat, jotka ryntäsivät areenalle urheiluhumun nostattaman tunnebuffetin innostamina. Koko viikonlopun ainoita valopilkkuja olivatkin Albuksen syvä ärtymys, Potterin häviö ja uusi pyörtyminen, sekä Lupinin tyhjänä pysynyt katsomopaikka.  
  
Kaikki hyvä kuitenkin loppui aikanaan, tarkemmin sanottuna seuraavana tiistai-iltana. Tällä kertaa se oli Lupin, joka pamahti hänen toimistoonsa palautteenannon merkeissä.  
  
”Tulin ilmoittamaan, että annoin kolmasluokkalaisille vapautuksen siitä määräämästäsi ihmissusiesseestä.”  
  
”Ja millähän perusteella?”  
  
”Sillä, etten koe että heidän täytyisi kärsiä, vain koska sinä olet vihainen minulle”, Lupin töksäytti. ”Kun minä pyysin sinua pitämään tuntini, minä en tarkoittanut että sinun pitäisi kirjaimellisesti _luennoida minusta._ ”  
  
”Ja minä kun kuvittelin että me voimme käyttää toisiamme havainnollistavina esimerkkeinä oppituntien puitteissa, kuten sinä niin mieleenpainuvasti osoitit heti ensimmäisellä tunnillasi”, hän huomautti koleasti. ”Ilmeisesti olin väärässä. _Mea culpa_ ja niin edelleen.”  
  
Lupin tuijotti häntä pitkän aikaa tulkitsemattomin ilmein, saaden Severuksen vakavissaan pohtimaan, mikäli tämä silkan ulosmarssimisen sijaan päättäisikin tällä kertaa pyyhkäistä kaiken ulottuvillaan olevan lasitavaran lattialle.  
  
Lopulta Lupin kuitenkin vain kohotti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi – turhautuneen sellaisen, mutta silti. ”Hyvä on. Sovitaan että minä ansaitsin sen, vaikka en oikein keksi miksi. Tyytyväinen?”  
  
Se ei varsinaisesti ollut anteeksipyyntö, eikä se tehnyt mitään hälventääkseen sitä valheellisuuden auraa joka edelleen roikkui tämän mielen yllä kuin näkymätön huntu, mutta… ”Toistaiseksi.”  
  
”Hyvä, nimittäin minä olen menossa tulevana viikonloppuna jälleen etsimään taikaotuksia ja ajattelin kysyä mikäli sinua huvittaisi tulla varmistamaan, etten minä siinä sivussa avita yhtäkään etsintäkuulutettua rikollista”, Lupin lasketteli leppoisasti.  
  
Vaikuttaakseen kiireiseltä Severus oli alkanut järjestellä työpöydällään olevia liemiputeleita sattumanvaraiseen järjestykseen; Lupinin viimeiset sanojen kohdalla oli vähällä, ettei hän itse olisi vahingossa tyrkännyt koko lasiarsenaalia lattialle. Keskustelun oli muuttanut suuntaansa niin nopeasti, ettei hän kokenut enää pysyvänsä perässä. ”Etsimään mitä?” hän sai lopulta kangerreltua.  
  
Lupin ilmeisesti tulkitsi hänen kysymyksensä kutsuksi painaa puuta, sillä ennen vastaamistaan tämä istui tyynesti alas pöydän toisella puolella olevaan tuoliin. ”Punalakkeja. Ne pesivät paikoissa joissa on vuodatettu verta, joten ajattelin että niitä voisi löytyä Tylyahon eteläpuolella sijaitsevalta pellolta. En tiedä muistatko, mutta siellä sodittiin tuhatkuusisataaluvun alussa verisin ja tunnetuin –”  
  
”- maahiskapina”, Severus mutisi. ”Muistan, kiitos vain. Sehän oli meillä yhtenä esseeaiheena loppukokeissa.”  
  
”Aivan - ’Missä sijaitsi velhojen päätukikohta taisteluiden aikaan?’ Olen melko varma, että se koepaperi on syöpynyt lähtemättömällä tavalla muistiini...”  
  
Lupinin ollessa keskittynyt muisteloimaan, Severus katse harhaili tämän alla olevaan tuoliin. Hän oli aikanaan valinnut kyseisen huonekalun sen uskomattoman epämukavuuden perusteella, luottaen siihen että se tuottaisi kuulustetavaksi tuotaville oppilaille piinapenkkimäisen olotilan, tai karkottaisi mahdollisimman nopeasti kaikki liian toverillisiksi heittäytyneet kollegat. Se tapa, jolla Lupin tällä hetkellä notkui kyseisessä huonekalussa, sai sen kuitenkin vaikuttamaan viiden tähden laiskanlinnalta. Kun hän asiaa nyt tarkemmin mietti, sama päti tämän suhtautumiseen koko muuhunkin sisustukseen.  
  
Kaikki nämä vuodet hän oli uskotellut itselleen, että osa hänen toimistonsa viehätysvoimaa oli se, miten epämukavaksi sen onnistui tehdä kaikki muut. Mutta toisin kuin muut hänen työhuoneessaan satunnaisesti vierailleet henkilöt, Lupin ei alati lisääntyvien visiittiensä ohella ollut koskaan osoittanut mitään merkkejä siitä, että tilassa vallitseva ilmapiiri olisi ahdistanut tätä. Itse asiassa tämän välinpitämättömyys oli niin perustavanlaatuista sorttia, että se automaattisesti teki Severuksen epäluuloiseksi.  Äkisti hänen mielessään käväisi irrationaalinen pelko siitä, että jollakin tavalla tämän onnistuisi huonetta katsoessaan nähdä, kuinka se täytti tarkat kriteerit siitä miltä hänen asemassaan olevan liemimestarin työpisteen kuuluikin näyttää – rikkaan mielikuvituksen omaavan lapsen päiväuni vihdoin ruumiillistuneena. Hänen piti vakuutella itselleen, että vain koska Lupin oli päättänyt täyttää oman toimistonsa toinen toistaan ihmeellisimmillä otuksilla kuin unelmaansa elävä pikkupoika, ei se antanut tälle yliluonnollista kykyä nähdä muiden tekemien sisustusratkaisujen taakse.  
  
Hän lupasi lopulta lähteä Lupinin mukaan, jos ei muuten niin saadakseen tilanteen jälleen hallintaansa – ja ennen kaikkea tämän mahdollisimman nopeasti ulos huoneestaan. Sovittuaan tapaamisajankohdan seuraavan viikonlopun varalle, Lupin heitti hänelle viimeisen hymyn ennen kuin katosi takan muodostamaan pyörteeseen, jättäen Severuksen kiroilemaan asioiden saamaa käännettä ylhäisessä yksinäisyydessään.

  
  
*

  
  
Seuraava lauantai-ilta noudatti tuttua kaavaa: koska punalakit tuppasivat yllättämään uhrinsa mieluiten pimeässä, he tapasivat keskiyön tienoilla ala-aulassa ja läksivät siitä sitten ulos, kohti portteja. Ilmassa oli jo selkeää talven tuntua, mutta lumesta ei vielä voinut uneksiakaan. Taivaalla vähenemään päin oleva kuu pilkahteli ajoittain paksun pilviverhon välistä, mutta pysytteli kiitollisen usein poissa näkyvistä.  
  
 ”Tällä kertaa minulla jopa on jokin käsitys siitä minne me olemme menossa”, Lupin puheli. ”Olen käynyt siellä kerran, vaikka täytyy myöntää että muistikuvani ovatkin hiukan… heikohkot.”  
  
”Kuinka niin?” Severus ihmetteli. ”Hetkinen – älä vain sano että sinä puhut jostakin naurettavasta, humalassa tapahtuneesta yöjuoksusta?”  
  
”Jotakin sen suuntaista”, tämä myönsi, hymyillen varsin susimaisesti.  
  
Tällä kertaa Lupin oli se joka ilmiintyi heidät kohteeseen. Kiitos tämän vähintäänkin kyseenalaisten muistojen, he kuitenkin päätyivät läheisen metsän puolelle, itse pellon häämöttäessä viereisten puiden takana. Kun he lähtivät tarpomaan sitä kohti, Severus kulki edellä ja hänen takanaan Lupinin askeleet olivat lähes äänettömät, kengänpohjien tuskin kuuluva narske kuin anturoiden painallukset kuuraisella maalla.  
  
Pian he putkahtivat aluskasvillisuuden joukosta täysin tasaiselle maalle. Heidän edessään aukeni iso niitty, joka rajautui sillä puolen metsänreunaan ja kaukana pimeydessä siellä kohoaviin kukkuloihin. Ohut usvapilvi roikkui tantereen yllä, kerääntyen paksummiksi muodostelmiksi aina niihin paikkoihin missä maasto laski uomiksi. Siellä täällä vaalean vaipan puhkaisi maasta törröttävä terävä oksa, kuin haaksirikkoontuneen laivan kokka. Yö oli niin vaimea, että se tuntui pidättävän henkeään.  
  
Lupin tuijotti edessään avautuvaa näkyvää lähes kunnioittavasti. ”Tiedätkö, jos Binns olisi joskus vaivautunut tuomaan meidät tänne, sen sijaan että vain luennoi näistä paikoista…”  
  
Kun he vaelsivat niityn poikki, Severus kykeni selkeästi aistimaan, että samaisella paikalla oli joskus vuodatettu verta; mikäli sitä osasi etsiä, väkivallan muisto tuntui ilmassa yhtä selkeänä kuin mikä tahansa haju. Ympäristön käsinkosketeltava historia yhdistettynä yölliseen tapahtumahetkeen olisi voinut saada jonkun muun pelokkaaksi, mutta Lupinia se kaikki vaikutti pikemminkin kiehtovan. Luultavasti tämä hänen laillaan ymmärsi, että he kaksi olivat vaarallisimmat olennot näillä main.  
  
Niityn yhdellä laidalla maa alkoi muuttua rosoisemmaksi ja sitä täplittivät siellä täällä heinikkoa halkovat kolot, jotka joko luonto tai muinaisten loitsujen luomat räjähdykset olivat synnyttäneet. Jotkut kuopista olivat täyttyneet vedellä, mutta valtaosa niistä jatkui tunneleiksi, joiden loppua ei näkynyt vaikka Lupin tähysti niihin taikasauvansa valossa.  
  
He olivat vaellelleet jo tovin aukkojen joukossa, kun Lupin äkisti puhui.  
  
”Tiedätkö, Harry tuntuu olevan siinä käsityksessä, että sinä yrität myrkyttää minut viedäkseni minulta työn.”  
  
”Ja pilaisin vaivalla tekemäni hyvän liemen? Miten rohkelikkomainen logiikka.”  
  
Lupin palkitsi hänen kommenttinsa ainoastaan hymähdyksellä, mutta ajelehti kuitenkin seuraavassa hetkessä lähemmäs häntä. He liikkuivat yhdessä kololta toiselle ja tamppasivat maata niiden yllä, mutta yhtä karkuun sävähtänyttä jänistä lukuun ottamatta minkään sortin elonmerkkejä ei niiden uumenissa esiintynyt.  
  
Nyt kun Lupin oli avannut keskustelun aiheesta, Severus löysi itsensä pyörittelemästä kysymystä, jota hän oli viime päivinä ajatellut usein. ”Entä miten Potter otti sen kun kerroit hänelle, että sinulla oli kyseenalainen kunnia tuntea sekä hänen isänsä että Musta?”  
  
Lupin ei vastannut mitään. Tämän syylliseen kyyryyn kohonneet hartiat paljastivat kuitenkin tarpeeksi.  
  
”Älä vain sano ettet sinä ole kertonut –”  
  
”Olin tietysti harkinnut ottavani asian puheeksi, ennen kuin hän siis kuulee sen joltakulta muulta”, Lupin puuskahti. ”Mutta sitten oli se huispausottelun välikohtaus ja kun me seuraavan kerran juttelimme, Harry kyselikin minulta ankeuttajista. Ilmeisesti hän haluaa oppia puolustautumaan niitä vastaan.”  
  
Tekosyyn kuullessaan oli Severuksen vuoro hymähtää: vaikutti siltä, että Lupinin lähestulkoon patologinen taipumus vältellä potentiaalisten konfliktien kipinöitä nosti jälleen tuttua päätään. Oli selvää, ettei tämä ei halunnut ottaa asiaa puheeksi koska pelkäsin sen muuttavan Potterin käsitystä itsestään – eikä välttämättä edes huonoon suuntaan. Hän oli varsin perillä siitä idolisoivasta tavasta, jolla Potter ripustautui isänsä muistoon: mikäli tälle selviäisi miten hyvin Lupin oli tosiasiassa James Potterin tuntenut, saattaisi kyseinen pakkomielle laajentua kattamaan tämänkin. Se ei vaikuttanut sellaisesta vastuulta jonka Lupin olisi nykytilanteen valossa valmis ottamaan kontilleen, jos milloinkaan.  
  
”Ja sinäkö muka oikeasti uskot, että kolmetoistavuotias voisi oppia loitsimaan sellaisen suojeliuksen, josta olisi aidossa tilanteessa jotakin hyötyä?” hän tiedusteli epäuskoisesti. ”Jos minulta kysytään, niin sinä vain tuhlaat aikaasi yrittäessäsi opettaa sille pojalle mitään vähääkään hyödyllistä.”  
  
”Helppo sinun on sanoa!” Lupin tiuskaisi. Tämän silmiin oli ilmestynyt oudon vainottu katse. ”Harry kertoi minulle mitä hän kuulee kun ankeuttajat tulevat lähelle – miten hän kuulee _Lilyn_ äänen juuri ennen kuin…”  
  
Siinä samassa Severus horjahti ja olisi suistunut lähimpään pohjattomaan kuoppaan, ellei Lupin olisi tarttunut häntä käsivarresta ja pitänyt häntä pystyssä. Hän ravistautui pikaisesti irti otteesta ja tunki omat kätensä taskuihin peittääkseen niiden tärinän. Siinä vaiheessa oli kuitenkin myöhäistä teeskennellä, ettei tapahtuneella ollut mitään tekemistä Lupinin äskeisen kommentin kanssa. Hän ei tiennyt kumpi oli nöyryyttävämpää: se, että hän oli reagoinut niin voimakkaasti, vai se, että hänen omat tuntemuksensa ankeuttajien läheisyydessä näemmä vastasivat hyvin suuresti Potterin syvintä pelkoa.  
  
Siinä missä hän olisi mieluusti vaihtanut aihetta, Lupin tuntui nyt tosissaan päässeen makaaberin makuun. ”Tiedätkö, viimeiset kymmenen vuotta minä olen kysellyt itseltäni, miten en huomannut kenen puolella Sirius todella oli. En voi olla miettimättä, että mikäli en olisi ollut niin kiireinen painimaan omien ongelmieni kanssa, olisinko voinut puhua hänellä järkeä… olisiko se muuttanut mitään… olisivatko Lily, James ja Peter vielä hengissä…”  
  
”Älä ole naurettava”, Severus ei voinut olla sihahtamatta, liian nopeasti ehtiäkseen naamioida äänestään tihkuvaa katkeruutta. ”Musta teki omat valintansa - aivan kuten kaikki meistä.”  
  
Kuten hetkeä aiemmin, hänen reaktiostaan olisi tyhmempikin tajunnut sen henkilökohtaisuuden, eikä Lupinin älynlahjoissa ollut koskaan ollut mitään valittamista. Taikasauvojen luomassa aavemaisessa valossa tämän ilme oli muuttunut sulkeutuneeksi, ja hetken ajan Severus oletti tämän vihdoin esittävän sen sortin kysymykset, joita hänen taustansa tuntevalta henkilöltä olisi voinut odottaa jo kauan sitten; kenen puolella hänen lojaliteettinsa olivat olleet sodan aikaan?; oliko hänellä jotakin tekemistä Lilyn kohtalon kanssa?  
  
Oli äkkiä itsestään selvää, että päästäkseen lopullisesti eroon Lupinista hänen pitäisi yksinkertaisesti vain kertoa tälle totuus, viis mistään Albukselle aikanaan annetuista lupauksista. Niin olisi kaikkien kannalta lopulta parempi: Lupin saisi todisteet hänen läpimädästä luonteestaan ja he voisivat suosiolla lopettaa nämä oudot tapaamiset tähän, jättäen hänet kantamaan vanhat syntinsä keskenään aivan kuten ennenkin.  
  
Mutta kun Lupin sitten vastasi, tämä kuulosti olevan ärtynyt jostakin aivan muusta. ”Yllättävää että ajattelet noin, sillä tähän asti sinä olet usein saanut mielipiteesi kuulostamaan siltä kuin minä jotenkin hyväksyisin sen mitä Sirius teki.”  
  
”Minä satun tietämään miten hyviä ystäviä te olitte.” Terävä puolustus – ennemminkin syytös - oli siinä vaiheessa silkka selkärangasta kumpuava refleksi. ”Miten ymmärtävästi Musta suhtautui moniin sinun… eksentrisiin ominaisuuksiisi.”  
  
Jälkimmäinen kommentti oli enemmänkin vanhoihin havaintoihin perustuva arvaus kuin varma tieto, mutta kaikesta päätellen osuva sellainen; ennen kuin Lupin käänsi kasvonsa pois ja pimeys kätki ne, hän heti nähdä tämän silmissä pilkahtavan aidon tuskan. Ensimmäistä kertaa Severus havahtui siihen, että he olivat nähtävästi lakanneet kävelemästä jo tovi sitten.  
  
Vierähti jälleen hetki jos toinenkin, ennen kuin Lupin huokaisi ja kääntyi sitten takaisin hänen puoleensa. ”Miltä sinä sitten kuvittelet minusta tunteneen kun sain tietää, että yksi parhaista ystävistäni olikin murhaaja, joka ansaitsi tulla tuomituksi Azkabaniin?”  
  
Severus loi tähän pitkän katseen. ”Lupin, missä sinä kuvittelet että kaikki minun entiset _ystäväni_ oikein tätä nykyä ovat?”  
  
Lupin tuijotti häntä mykkänä. Sitten tämä alkoi äkisti nauraa, naurua joka oli täysin sopimatonta niin keskustelunaihe kuin koko tilanne huomioon ottaen, jatkaen vielä siinäkin vaiheessa kun kolme punanuttuista ja roikkuvanahkaista otusta äkkiä loikkasi esiin viereisestä kuopasta, valtaisat nuijat iskuvalmiudessa. Severuksen tehtäväksi jäi pysäyttää punalakit loitsulla, joka kiepautti ne aseineen roikkumaan ilmaan aina siihen asti, että Lupin sai koottua itsensä ja pujotettua ne yksi kerrallaan mukanaan tuomaan säkkiin.  
  
Vasta kun tilanne oli ohi ja Lupin oli kaikessa rauhassa kyykistynyt solmimaan säkin suuta kiinni, Severus muisti jotakin olennaista punelakkien luonteesta. ”Haastoitko sinä juuri äsken riitaa vain koska uskoit, että se todennäköisemmin houkuttelisi ne esiin?”  
  
”Vain siksi? En suinkaan.” Lupin kasvoilla häilähti jotakin virneentapaista. ”Tosin myönnän että se saattoi kyllä aluksi käväistä mielessä.”  
  
Hitaasti tämä nousi jälleen pystyyn, venytellen niin, että nikamien narske kaikui hiljaisessa yössä. Sillä hetkellä Severus olisi voinut vannoa, että jokin näkymätön ja aineeton hänen mielessään toisti eleet, karistaen yltään puuduttavien vuosien tuoman tomun ja rutiinit. Hänen olonsa oli samaan aikaan sekä ärtynyt että odottava, tavalla jonka hän muisti niiltä kaukaisilta ajoilta, kun hän oli vielä ollut kiinnostunut luomaan uutta, olivatpa ne sitten kirouksia tai liemiä. Turhan usein keskustelut Lupinin kanssa toivat mieleen ne kerrat, jolloin hänen oli onnistunut vahingossa lähestulkoon myrkyttää itsensä jollakin koe-erällä, ja hän oli silti seuraavana päivänä tuntenut vastustamatonta vetoa palata takaisin samaisen kattilan ääreen.  
  
Kun Lupin heilautti säkin olalleen, Severus päätti ettei hän todennäköisesti koskaan saisi parempaa tilaisuutta esittää seuraavaa kysymystä. ”Jos tämä työ tai mikä tahansa sen mukanaan tuoma tosiaan stressaa sinua niin paljon, niin miksi sinä sitten otit sen vastaan kun Albus tarjosi sitä sinulle?”  
  
”Kysyy henkilö, joka valmistaa minulle joka kuukausi erittäin kallista taikajuomaa.” Lupinin näennäisen harmittomissa sanoissa oli synkkä särmä. ”Sinä et ehkä ajattele omastasi samoin, mutta minulle tämä on kirjaimellisesti unelmatyö. Kohtuullisen palkan lisäksi se sisältää ilmaiset ateriat ja majoituksen, eikä esimiestäni voisi vähempää kiinnostaa mitä minulta oikein löytyy housuistani tai kenen seurassa minä vietän vapaa-aikani. Valehtelisin jos väittäisin etten ollut myös jokseenkin huolissani Siriuksesta. En sillä tavalla kuin sinä ehkä kuvittelet”, tämä kiirehti selventämään. ”En tiedä miten tai miksi hän olisi keksinyt etsiä minut käsiinsä, mutta asuin ennen tänne tuloa melko syrjässä. Voit kuvitella etten ollut siellä kovin turvallisin mielin.”  
  
”Mutta nyt kun sinä oleskelet paikassa jonne Musta yrittää todistettavasti pyrkiä, pärjäät huomattavasti paremmin”, Severus ei voinut olla huomauttamatta kuivasti.  
  
”No, se ei kuitenkaan ollut minun oveni jonka hän päätti taannoisella visiitillään tuhota. Saattaa olla, ettei Sirius edes tiedä minun olevan täällä”, Lupin totesi, näyttäen äkisti siltä että oli vasta tullut ajatelleeksi koko asiaa.  
  
Myös Severus löysi itsensä pohtimasta, saattoiko tosiaan olla mahdollista ettei Musta ollut tietoinen tämän palkkauksesta – tai ei tätä nykyä edes tunnistanut Lupinia lainkaan. Hänen oli vaikea kuvitella ainakaan jälkimmäisen olevan totta, mutta toisaalta tämän aiemmissa sanoissa piili totuuden siemen. Mikäli kaksikko ei toiminut minkäännäköisessä yhteistyössä, Musta mitä ilmeisimmin piti Lupinia niin merkityksettömänä, ettei ollut vaivautunut uhraamaan tälle yhtäkään kostonhimoista ajatusta. Tämän kyseenomaisen päätelmän onnistui kummasti kohottaa hänen senhetkistä mielialaansa.  
  
Häneltä meni hetki tajuta, että Lupin oli jäänyt hänestä jälkeen ja jähmettynyt tuijottamaan metsänreunaa kohti.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Luulin että näin…” Lause häipyi hiljaisuuteen ja hetken päästä Lupin ravisti päätään. ”Ei mitään. Mennään.”

  
  
  
Koulullepaluun myötä Severus päätti syyttää väsymystä siitä, että hän löysi itsensä Lupinin työhuoneesta, vaikkei hänellä varsinaisesti ollut enää mitään asiaa sinne. Sillä aikaa kun Lupin kävi laskemassa punalakit sisältävän säkin työpöydälle, hän antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa: pöydän toisella kulmalla olevassa altaassa pyrähteli edelleen kirskuristaja ja nurkassa olevan arkistokaapin päällä oli puolittain kankaalla peitetty lintuhäkki, joka puolestaan sisälsi hämykeijun. Yksi samaisen lipaston laatikoista ratisi siihen malliin, että sen sisällä majaili jokin kolmas elävä ja hajusta päätellen hän olisi voinut vannoa, ettei viereinen komerokaan ollut sillä hetkellä pelkästään moppien käytössä.  
  
”Sinulla alkaa olla täällä kokonainen eläintarha”, hän havainnoi. ”Yksinäinen?”  
  
Lupin nojasi takaperin pöytäänsä ja loi häneen pitkän katseen. Jossakin vaiheessa hymy oli kaikonnut tämän kasvoilta. ”Ehkä.”  
  
Mitä hänen olisi kuulunut siihen sanoa? Lupin tuntui lukevan kysymyksen hänen kasvoiltaan, sillä hetken venyessä tämä lopulta pudisti päätään ja vaihtoi aihetta. ”Ajattelin itse asiassa hyödyntää näitä punalakkeja käytännön harjoituksia sisältävässä loppukokeessa. Kunhan olen esitellyt ne ensi viikon tunneilla oppilaille, Hagrid lupasi että ne voivat asua kevääseen asti eräässä tyhjillään olevassa kana-aitauksessa.” Tämän kulmien väliin ilmestyi hämmentynyt ryppy. ”Ilmeisesti siinä ennen majailleet kukot kuolivat viime vuonna hieman epämääräisissä olosuhteissa. Hagrid mainitsi jotakin sellaista, että joku oppilas olisi tappanut ne, mutta en ihan ymmärtänyt…”  
  
”Kyseinen oppilas toimi tekohetkellä Pimeyden lordin vaikutuksen alaisuudessa.”  
  
Lupin kohotti epäuskoisesti toista kulmaansa. ”Voldemort tapatti lauman kukkoja?”  
  
Oli vähällä ettei hän hätkähtänyt nimen kuullessaan; ei suinkaan sen itsensä vuoksi, vaan koska hän ei muistanut kenenkään muun paitsi Albuksen ja Potterin käyttäneen sitä vuosiin. ”Oletettavasti sinä olet jo ehtinyt kuulla Salazar Luihuisen kammiosta – ja hänen lemmikistään. Sinun jos kenen luulisi tietävän, että kukonlaulu on basiliskille kohtalokas.”  
  
”Mm, aivan. Kaikesta päätellen minulta jäi väliin sangen tapahtumarikas vuosi.” Säkki yritti parhaillaan hivuttautua alas pöydältä ja Lupin kääntyi häneen selin pysäyttääkseen otuksien pakomatkan. ”Ilmeisesti sinulla oli jo silloin tapana auttaa uutta kollegaa tuntien ulkopuolisissa projekteissa.”  
  
Severus tunsi kulmiensa rypistyvän. ”Tarkoittaen?”  
  
”Oppilaat sattuivat toissapäiväisellä tunnilla ottamaan puheeksi jonkin sortin kaksintaistelukerhon…”  
  
”Onko tässä kyse Lockhartista? Vertaatko sinä todella sen idiootin kertaluonteista nolaamista tähän –” hän viittasi kohti taikaotusten monenkirjavaa laumaa – ”mitä me olemme tehneet?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Lupin myönsi, kääntyen tällä kertaa katsomaan häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Vertaatko sinä?”  
  
”Se mies oli ehkä täydellinen imbesilli, mutta en koskaan epäillyt hänen auttavan etsintäkuulutettua vankikarkuria.”  
  
Ilme Lupinin kasvoille ei varsinaisesti muuttunut, mutta hänen sanojensa johdosta siitä katosi kaikki luontevuus ja siitä tuli vahamainen, kunnes se oli enää pelkkä väkinäinen imitaatio levollisuudesta. ”Ymmärrän”, tämä totesi, äänensävyllä joka oli kuin kiinni painautuva ovi.  
  
Severukselle oli sillä hetkellä varsin selvää, että jo toisen kerran saman yön aikana hänelle oli tarjottu hopeatarjottimella tilaisuus tehdä selkeä pesäero heidän välilleen. Lupin oli jo kääntymässä poispäin hänestä, hartioiden kiristynyt linja selkeänä raja-aitana, ja se näky enemmän kuin mikään kirvoitti hänestä jälleen refleksinomaisen vastauksen. ”Enkä tosissani usko että sinäkään olet kyllin typerä tehdäksesi niin.”  
  
Lupin jähmettyi kesken liikkeen, vain kääntyäkseen takaisin hänen puoleensa. Aidonsorttinen hymy valtasi jälleen tämän kasvot. Severus oli oppinut vihaamaan sitä hymyä; se sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan siltä, kuin hän olisi viipynyt liian pitkään täydellä liekillä poreilevan noidankattilan äärellä.  
  
Kiistämätön tosiasia oli, että Lupin salasi edelleen jotakin – mutta mihin tahansa se liittyi, oli epätodennäköistä että sillä olisi mitään tekemistä Mustan piilottelun kanssa. Vielä jokin aika sitten hän oli takertunut siihen oletukseen kuin hukkuva oljenkorteen pitääkseen ajatuksensa kontrollissa, mutta nyt hän koki tarpeelliseksi vakuuttaa itselleen, että moiseen luuloon ripustautuminen tekisi hänet ainoastaan sokeaksi niille muille vaihtoehdoille, joiden suhteen hänen olisi syytä pysyä varuillaan.  
  
He molemmat hätkähtivät tahtomattaan, kun pöydällä lojuvasta säkistä kantautui tuskastunut huokaus.

 


	5. Mörkö II

 

Marraskuun loppupuoli sujui varsin mitäänsanomattomissa merkeissä: lähinnä Severuksen aika kului opetuksen ja yöllisten käytäväpartiointien merkeissä, joista jälkimmäisten lukumäärää oli lisätty sitten Mustan taannoisen vierailun. Joulukuuta edeltäneistä viikoistakin hänen mieleensä jäi elävimmin se yksi läpeensä kurja iltapäivä, jonka hän joutui viettämään kaatosateen runtelemassa huispauskatsomossa, todistaen kuinka kaksi hänelle täysin merkityksetöntä tupaa otti mittaa toisistaan. Tällä kertaa edes Lupin ei voinut luistaa täysikuun varjolla ja sai muun opettajakunnan lailla kyseenalaisen kunnian osallistua urheiluhumuun. He pakkautuivat kolmisin Minervan sateenvarjon alle ja nauttivat satunnaisia viskinaukkuja tämän mukanaan tuomasta taskumatista; kaikeksi onneksi Korpikynneltä ei mennyt tuntia kauempaa kukistaa Puuskupuhia ja he saattoivat kaikki palata takaisin linnaan ennen kuin kukaan heistä ehti tylsyyksissään juoda itseään sen epäopettajamaisempaan kuntoon.  
  
Vain kahta viikkoa ennen joululoman alkua ilma äkisti kylmeni ja sade muuttui lumeksi. Tämä ilmeisesti toimi sanattomana merkkinä tietyille tahoille aloittaa joulukoristelut, sillä kun Severus lumikuuron puhkeamista seuranneena päivänä astui ylös tyrmistä, oli jokainen käytävä ja katonnurkka täynnä erilaisia köynnöksiä ja kaikenlaista muka-asiaankuuluvaa tilpehööriä. Hagrid raahasi perinteiset joulukuuset ruokasaliin ja Filius vapautti sisäisen koristelumaanikkonsa ennennäkemättömällä tarmolla, eikä mennyt aikaakaan ennen kuin jokaisen linnan käytävillä seisovan haarniskan sisällä tuikki salaperäinen valo. (”Olenko minä ainut jonka mielestä nuo ovat enemmänkin kaameita kuin koreita?” Lupin keksi ihmetellä yhden yöpartion merkeissä, säleikköjen takana palavien valojen viitoittaessa heidän kulkuaan; salaa Severus tuppasi olemaan samaa mieltä.)  
  
Joululoman alkaessa Minerva ja Filius yrittivät houkutella häntä ja Lupinia mukanaan Tylyahoon lasillisille, mutta kun kävi ilmi että myöhemmin illalla Albuksen kanssa illallistava Cornelius Toffee olisi myös tulossa, he jättäytyivät suosiolla molemmat pois. Hän ei muutenkaan perustanut turhasta sosialisoinnista ja Lupin epäilemättä oletti, että taikaministerillä olisi voinut olla kysymys jos toinenkin esitettävänä Mustan tiedetylle koulutoverille.  
  
Samoin Lupin katsoi parhaaksi jäädä pois joulupäivän aterialta, täysikuun osuessa juuri samaiseksi illaksi. Severus ei ollut yhtä onnekas mitä hyväksyttyihin tekosyihin tuli, mutta koska hän oli aiempinakin vuosina selviytynyt kyseisestä tilaisuudesta lähestulkoon kunnialla, hän ei kokenut tarpeelliseksi ruveta hangoitteleman vastaan. Todellisuudessa opettaja-ajan joulut olivat olleet huomattavasti siedettävämpiä kuin hänen lapsuutensa Kehrääjänkujalla vietetyt pyhät – jotakin, joka oli korostunut entisestään sen jälkeen kun he olivat keksineet ottaa Minervan kanssa perinteeksi aloittaa joulupäivän tuntuvalla ryypyllä.  
  
Lounaan alkupuoli sujui suhteellisen kivuttomasti, huolimatta Albuksen keksinnöstä että kaikkien paikalla vaivaantuneiden pitäisi syödä saman pöydän ääressä. Ruuan ilmestyessä läsnä oli vain kuusi henkilökunnan jäsentä hän mukaan lukien ja kolme oppilasta. Yksi näistä oli hänen tupaansa kuuluva viidesluokkalainen, jonka hän tiesi jääneen koululle siitä sattuneesti syystä, että tämän vanhemmat tunsivat huomattavasti suurempaa mielenkiintoa tuliviskiä kuin omaa jälkikasvuaan kohtaan. Aterian edetessä hän otti puheeksi lähestyvät V.I.P. –kokeet ja tarjosi sitten pojalle mahdollisuutta osallistua seuraavien päivien aikana yksityiseen tukiopetukseen erinäisten liemipohjien valmistamisen merkeissä. Jossakin vaiheessa kyseistä keskustelua oppilaan toisella puolella istuva Pomona niisti kovaäänisesti lautasliinaansa.  
  
Asiat alkoivat mennä alamäkeen siinä vaiheessa, kun Potter aseenkantajineen päätti ilmestyä perinteikkään myöhässä paikalle. Albus valitsi juuri sen hetken avatakseen paukkukaramellin, josta putkahti varsin tutunoloinen korppikotkahattu. Severus oli jo tosissaan harkitsemassa pikaista poistumista, kun äkkiä salin ovet kävivät jälleen ja yllättäen Sibylla pelmahti sisään yhtenä paljettimekon ryöpsähdyksenä, kertoen tulkinneensa kristallipallosta että moinen sosiaalisuus olisi juhlapyhien kunniaksi paikallaan. Luonnollisesti tämä ja Minerva olivat saaneet aiheesta kiistan pystyyn jo ennen kuin Sibylla ehti edes istua alas, mikä sekin vaati oman osansa venkslaamista ja suostuttelua.  
  
Kun Sibylla oli lopulta saatu istutettua hänen ja Minervan väliin, tämä vilkuili hämmentyneenä ympärilleen. ”Mutta missä on kultainen professori Lupin?”  
  
”Miesparka on ikävä kyllä taas sairaana”, Albus totesi ilmekään värähtämättä. ”Kurjaa että juuri joulupäivänä.”  
  
”Mutta tottahan sinä sen tiesit, Sibylla?” Minervan muutamalla viinilasillisella silattu ääni tiedusteli kärkkäästi.  
  
Sibylla vastasi jotakin yhtä pistävää, johon Minerva reagoi omalla huomautuksellaan. Severus oli jo ehtinyt nojautua nautinnollisesti taaksepäin tuolissaan seuratakseen kaikessa rauhassa alkavaa näytöstä, kun Sibylla katsoi asiakseen pilata sen vähäisenkin huvin mitä hänelle oli tarjolla.  
  
”Jos sinun on se pakko tietää, Minerva, niin minä olen nähnyt ettei professori Lupin viivy luonamme enää kauan”, tämä kivahti. ”Hän tuntuu itsekin ymmärtävän että hänen aikansa käy vähiin. Hän suorastaan juoksi karkuun kun tarjouduin tulkitsemaan kristallipalloa hänelle…”  
  
Minervalla oli jälleen jokin naseva vastaus valmiina, mutta siinä vaiheessa Severus ei enää kuunnellut. Sibyllan kyseenalaiset lahjat olivat yleinen vitsinaihe opettajakunnan keskuudessa, mutta toisin kuin muut, hän oli aikanaan ollut todistamassa kuinka oikeaan tämä saattoi myös osua. Opettajantoimensa alussa hänellä oli mennyt jokunen vuosi ennen kuin hän oli saattanut katsoa Sibyllaa silmiin, eikä hän varsinaisesti vieläkään tuntenut oloaan mitenkään mukavaksi tämän seurassa. Hän oli niin uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa, että häneltä jäi lähestulkoon kuulematta kuinka Albus tiedusteli häneltä julkista varmistusta siitä, että hän oli jälleen valmistanut Lupinille parantavaksi miellettyä taikajuomaa.  
  
Loppuateria eteni jokseenkin sivistyneesti, mitä nyt hänen korvanjuuressaan kaikui epämääräinen supina, joka kieli Minervan ja Sibyllan jatkavan nahisteluaan puoliääneen. Pöydän toisella puolella istuva Voro jaksoi valittaa arkistokaapeista, jotka olivat alkaneet lukkiutua itsekseen. Kun Potter ystävineen päätti poistua ensimmäisenä, Granger keksi vielä vaivata Minervaa jonkin yksityisen juttutuokion merkeissä. Näiden lähtiessä Sibylla tuijotti pitkään Minervan loittonevaa selkää, ennen kuin kääntyi sitten äkisti hänen puoleensa.  
  
”Entäpä sinä, onko sinulla minkälaisia joulusuunnitelmia?” tämä tenttasi, runsasta sherrylasillista kädessään pyöritellen. ”Ehkäpä jo tänä iltana?”  
  
Kommentin muotoilusta huolimatta Severus ei sortunut kuvittelemaan, että tämän silmälasiensa yli häneen luoma katse olisi tarkoitettu mitenkään vietteleväksi. ”Ajattelin itse asiassa puhdistaa säkillisen sieniä.”  
  
”Oh, mutta eihän se käy laatuun!” Sibylla kujersi; hän sai sen käsityksen, että jostakin syystä tämä koki tarpeelliseksi hyvitellä äskeistä, Lupiniin kohdistunutta kommenttiaan. ”Katsos kun minulla sattuu olemaan lahjoja myös tiromantian saralla – se tarkoittaa juustosta ennustamista – ja tuon sinun lautasellasi olevan palasen kolot muodostavat ilmiselvästi kyyhkysen. Se tarkoittaa, että joku ajattelee sinua parhaillaan – enkä usko että kyse on sienistä.”  
  
Sibylla tehosti kommenttiaan vinkkaamalla hänelle silmää – liike, jonka linssit tehostivat moninkertaiseksi. Minkään sortin ääneen annetun vastauksen sijaan Severus päätti tyytyä ainoaan sillä hetkellä järkevältä vaikuttavaan vaihtoehtoon: hän tyhjensi viinilasinsa yhdellä kulauksella ja kurottautui sitten täyttämään sen uudestaan.

  
  
  
Puolta tuntia myöhemmin hän lähti pidoista yhtä matkaa Sibyllan kanssa, mukanaan kuvulla peitetty lautasellinen ruokaa ja paukkukaramellista paljastunut hattu, jonka Albus oli jollakin ilveellä saanut jälkiruuan aikana tuputettua hänelle mukaan. Vaimeiden jouluntoivotusten jälkeen he erkanivat toisistaan eteisaulassa ja hän jäi katselemaan kuinka Sibylla lähti kipuamaan yläkertaan vieviä portaita hieman huterasti, määränpäänään joko pohjoistorni tai todennäköisemmin se paikka, minne ikinä Minerva olikaan päättänyt livistää.  
  
Tyrmiin suuntaamisen sijaan hän kuitenkin odotti hetken kunnes reitti oli selvä, ennen kuin itsekin nousi samaiset portaat yläkertaan.

  
Päästyään toiseen kerrokseen hän koputti tutun työhuoneen oveen. Vähään aikaan ei kuulunut mitään, mutta sitten Lupinin vaimea ääni kantautui oven läpi. ”Kuka siellä?”  
  
”Se olen minä.”  
  
Seurasi toinen tauko, ennen kuin kuului vähintään kahden lukon ratinaa ja ovi avautui raolleen, paljastaen Lupinin yllättyneet kasvot. ”Severus? Ajattelin itse asiassa juuri sinua, mutta en olettanut… Odotahan hetki, niin avaan vielä tämän –”  
  
Jotakin kalisi – luultavasti varmuusketju – ja ovi avautui kunnolla. Lupin viittilöi hänet sisään, todeten samalla, ”Tiedän, että kuun nousuun on vielä useita tunteja, mutta parempi olla ottamatta turhia riskejä.”  
  
”Sinä joit jälleen koko viikon annokset, etkö?” Lupin nyökkäsi vastaukseksi. ”Siinä tapauksessa en näe miksi mitään riskiä olisi.”  
  
Vasta kun Lupinin kasvot tekivät jotakin kummallista, hänen sanojensa merkitys valkeni Severukselle itselleenkin. Hän rykäisi, ja kääntyi asettamaan pöydälle mukanaan tuoman lautasen sekä hatun.  
  
”Albus kertoi ettei sinulla yleensä ole tapana syödä ennen muutosta, mutta toin nämä huomista aamua ajatellen”, hän selitti. ”Lounas tarjoillaan melko aikaisin, ja vaikka sinä ehtisitkin sinne, en usko että sinua huvittaa vielä silloin selitellä kaikille kyselijöille minkä kuvitteellisen taudin kourissa sinä tällä kertaa olit.”  
  
”Ja hattu?”  
  
Vastauksen sijaan hän tyytyi työntämään sen pöydän poikki Lupinin suuntaan. Tämä tuijotti sitä hetken ja huokaisi sitten alistuneesti. ”Kai se on vain reilua”, tämä totesi lopulta, ja laittoi hatun päähänsä.  
  
Lopputulos oli luonnollisesti naurettava, joskin hänen oli myönnettävä että taikaolentojen asumuksista koostuvaa taustaa vasten päähineen huipulla keikkuva täytetty korppikotka ei ollut läheskään niin absurdi ilmestys kuin jossakin muussa yhteydessä. Linnun itsensä lisäksi hatun runsaat pitsisomisteet markkeerasivat sen kuitenkin noitienpukimeksi, jolloin se oli Lupinin yllä yhtä kuulumaton kuin kenellä tahansa velholla.  
  
Lupin siirtyi kaikessa rauhassa peilaamaan itseään kirskuristajan akvaarion pinnasta ja nauroi ääneen sille mitä näki. Loppupeleissä tämä kävi kuitenkin ripustamassa hatun nurkassa olevaan naulakkoon, mikä sai Severuksen pohtimaan, aikoiko tämä jättää sen sinne vielä tulevien oppilasvisiittien ajaksi. ”Melko osuva tuliainen, sillä minun pitikin puhua sinun kanssasi möröistä”, Lupin totesi. ”Ihan kuin olisit _lukenut ajatukseni._ ”  
  
Kun hän viimein ymmärsi vitsin, Severuksen suusta karkasi epäuskoinen ynähdys. ”Okklumeushuumoria – kuinka nokkelaa.” Hän suoritti nopean kartoituksen niistä henkilöistä, joilla oli tietoa hänen erityislahjoistaan, ja päätyi varsin lyhyeen listaan epäiltyjä. ”Saanko kysyä oliko se Albus vai Minerva jota minun on tällä kertaa kiittäminen juoruilusta?”  
  
”Ei itse asiassa kumpaakaan. Se oli vain onnekas arvaus; oletin, joku sinun kaltaisesi voisi halutessaan kehittyä melko hyväksi siinä.”  
  
”Ja mitä tuo oli muka tarkoittavinaan?”  
  
Nolostuneen selittelyn sijaan Lupin pyöräytti näyttävästi silmiään. ”Tarkoitin ’joku niin taitava kuin sinä’.” Tämä hymyili hänelle hymyä, joka oli puoliksi huvittunut, puoliksi kärsivä. ”Selkeästi sama lahjakkuus ei päde kehujen vastaanottamisen suhteen.”  
  
Siitä asti kun hän oli alkanut alaa harjoittamaan, Severus oli kuullut monenlaisia luonnehdintoja okklumeuksesta, mutta harva niistä oli ollut luonteeltaan mitenkään positiivinen; ’urkkiva’, ’äärimmäisen pimeä’ sekä ’loukkaava’ tulivat ensimmäisinä mieleen. Ainoat tahot, joiden hän oli koskaan kuullut suovan kyseiselle taikuudenalalle tai sen harjoittajille minkään sortin ylistyssanoja, vaikuttivat sillä hetkellä Azkabanissa – tietysti Pimeyden lordia lukuun ottamatta. Lupinin kommentti jätti hänelle samanlaisen olon kuin hän olisi juuri astunut ohi yhdestä linnan kompaportaista. ”Mitä asiaa sinulla oikein oli niistä möröistä?”  
  
Kaikeksi onneksi Lupin päätti katsoa hänen pikaista aiheenvaihdostaan läpi sormien. ”Kuten taannoin mainitsin, olen luvannut opettaa Harrylle suojeliuksen loihtimista. Tiedän että sinä pidät sitä silkkana ajanhukkana, mutta minun käsitykseni mukaan hän on melko taitava tämän sortin loitsuissa ja voi hyvinkin koostua moisesta opetuksesta jotain. Vähintäänkin se antaa hänelle edes jonkinlaista varmuutta tulevaisuutta ajatellen.”  
  
”Eikä moisella hankkeella tietenkään ole mitään tekemistä sen suhteen, että sinä koet velvollisuudeksesi paapoa sitä poikaa”, Severus kuittasi. ”Anna kun arvaan: sinä tarvitset mörön ankeuttajan sijaiseksi?”  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi. ”Valitettavasti me karkotimme jo ensimmäisellä tunnilla yhden käsillä olleen yksilön, eikä minun sen jälkeen ole onnistunut löytää uutta. Lupasin Harrylle että me aloitamme harjoitukset joululoman jälkeen, joten minulla alkaa olla jo hienoinen kiire.”  
  
”Mikäli sinä kuvittelet että joissakin minun liemitarvikevarastoissani pesisi sopiva ehdokas, niin turha luulo - minusta on yleensä mukavaa hakea tarvitsemani ainekset ilman, että joudun joka kerta kasvokkain traumojeni kanssa.” Sopivien lymyämispaikkojen maininta palautti kuitenkin hänelle mieleen jotakin, mitä hän oli kuullut aiemman aterian yhteydessä. ”Tosin saatan tietää, mistä meidän kannattaa aloittaa etsiminen.”

  
  
*

  
  
Siinä missä Severus ja Argus Voro olivat aina tulleet melko hyvin toimeen, ottaen huomioon että hänen oppilaisiin kohdistuva halveksuntansa kohtasi vertaisensa vain Voron potemassa vihassa, hän ei olettanut saman tuttavallisuuden ulottuvan Lupiniin asti. Näin ollen hän olikin valmistautunut olemaan heistä kahdesta se, joka puhuisi heille luvan astua Voron toimistoon; yllättäen tämä kuitenkin vaikutti olevan melkein suostuvaisempi sallimaan sen Lupinille.  
  
”Eikö tästä pahuksen linnasta löydy edes yhtä ihmistä, jota sinä et olisi kietonut pauloihisi?” Severus valitti puoliääneen, Voron päästettyä heidät sisään toimistoonsa ja lähdetty sitten toimittamaan jotakin keskenjäänyttä askaretta.  
  
Täysikuusta oli kulunut kaksi päivää ja Lupin oli jälleen tolpillaan, joskin varjot tämän silmien alla olivat kasvaneet entisestään ja tämä liikkui yhä kankeasti, ikään kuin luut tämän nahan sisällä eivät vielä olisi löytäneet tarkoitettua muotoaan. ”Voin vakuuttaa että Voro kyllä muisti minut aluksi kouluajoilta ja vihasi minua sen mukaisesti, aina siihen asti kunnes kuuli että minulla on nykyään erityisiä lahjoja räyhähenkien häätämisessä. Hän on ilmeisesti siinä uskossa, että mikäli hän tekee tämänkaltaisia palveluksia minulle, minä päätän jossakin vaiheessa puolestani avittaa häntä karkottamalla Riesun vaikka se onkin vastoin rehtorin toivetta. Mitä minun charmini vastustamiseen tulee, niin siinä mielessä meidän vakituinen räyhähenkemme on siis melko hyvä ehdokas.” Lupin laski heidän mukanaan tuoman tyhjän pakkauslaatikon Voron työpöydälle ja vilkaisi häntä silmät tuikkien olkansa yli. ”Sinun lisäksesi, tietysti.”  
  
Severus ei vastannut mitään.  
  
Voron toimisto oli tyyliltään vielä askeettisempi kuin hänen omansa: kivilattia oli huoneen omistajan toimenkuva huomioon ottaen harvinaisen saastainen ja valaistuksena toimi katonrajassa hehkuva yksinäinen öljylamppu, joka loi liekkien tahtiin väpättäviä varjoja seinille. Niistä yhdellä roikkui kokoelma lähes ylpeästi esille asetettuja kahleita, joita hän näki Lupinin vilkaisevan avoimen inhoten. Huoneen nurkasta oli rajattu kuja, jota reunusti kummaltakin puolen jykevien, lähes kattoon asti yltävien arkistokaappien rivistö, niiden eittämättä sisältäessä kattavat tiedot kustakin oppilaasta ja näiden rikkeistä useiden vuosikymmenten ajalta.  
  
Hänen laillaan Lupin pysähtyi tuijottamaan kaappeja: niitä oli tusina ja jokaisessa oli laatikoita lähes saman varren. ”Sanoiko Voro yhtään, mikä kaappi oli viimeksi mennyt itsestään lukkoon?”  
  
Severus pudisti päätään, kiroten samalla ettei ollut älynnyt kysyä. ”Luultavasti meidän on vain käytävä ne kaikki läpi ja katsottava, lymyileekö se vielä jossakin täällä. Pahimmassa tapauksessa kyseessä on mörön sijaan kokoelma oikuttelevia saranoita.”  
  
He päättivät aloittaa etsinnät rivistön vastakkaisista päistä; Lupin ryhtyi koettelemaan lähempiä laatikoita, siinä missä hän eteni aina kaappijonon perälle asti ja toisti sitten saman perässä.  
  
Lukemattomia vesiperiä myöhemmin hän alkoi jo tosissaan harkita että ehdottaisi luovuttamista tai yksinkertaisesti jättäisi Lupinin aukomaan mokomia lootia keskenään. Näissä mietteissä hän tarttui jälleen uuteen kahvaan ja vetäisi; laatikko lähti jo liukuun, kunnes se äkisti pysähtyi ja nykäisi itsensä lähes uppiniskaisen paukahduksen saattelemana takaisin kiinni.  
  
Severus oletti että ääni itsessään olisi jo riittänyt kiinnittämään Lupinin huomion, mutta kääntyessään ympäri hän löysi tämän uppoutuneena sellaisen laatikon pariin, jonka etulokeroon liimatussa lapussa luki _’Takavarikoitua ja Erittäin Vaarallista’_. Lupin seisoi selkä häneen päin avonaisen laatikon äärellä eikä hän siksi voinut olla varma, mutta näytti siltä kuin tämä olisi selannut sen sisältöä. ”Lupin!”  
  
Nimensä kuullessaan tämä säpsähti ja päästi siinä samassa irti laatikosta, joka rullautui paukahtaen takaisin kiinni. Hieman nolona Lupin tuli hänen luokseen.  
  
Ei ollut kovin vaikea päätellä mikä laatikon sisällössä oli osoittautunut niin vangitsevaksi: luultavasti moisesta aineistosta vähintäänkin puolet oli Potterin ja Mustan peruja. ”Minä kun kuvittelin että me olimme täällä etsimässä mörköä emmekä suinkaan potemassa nostalgiaa.”  
  
Jonkin nasevan vastauksen sijaan Lupin tyytyi kuitenkin vain pudistamaan etäisen oloisesti päätään. ”Tuollako se on?” tämä kysyi, nyökäten kohti laatikkoa jonka kädensijasta hän piti edelleen kiinni.  
  
”Luultavasti. Kolmannella? Yksi, kaksi –”  
  
Mutta juuri silloin Lupin lähestulkoon työnsi hänet pois tieltä ja nykäisi laatikon auki. Sen sisältä purkautui jotakin, joka valaisi hetkessä koko hämärän huoneen ja sai Severuksen siristelemään silmiään. Kun ne vihdoin tottuivat valoon, hän saattoi nähdä että mörkö värjyi Lupinin edessä – minäpä muuna kuin täysikuuna. Keinotekoisen taivaankappaleen valossa Lupinin kasvot olivat kalpeat ja oudon vieraat, tämän yleensä niin lempeissä silmissä häivähdys jostakin, jonka hän kuvitteli olevan varattu niihin hetkiin joita kukaan muu ei ollut todistamassa.  
  
Kuun aaltoilevassa pinnassa oli jotakin lähes kristallipallomaista, ja se palautti äkisti Severuksen mieleen Sibyllan jouluaterialla esitetyn ennustuksen. Nyt, tarkkaillessaan Lupinia, hän tuli hyvin tietoiseksi siitä ettei ollut maininnut asiasta sanallakaan tälle itselleen. Ei tietenkään ollut mikään salaisuus kuinka lyhytikäisiksi koulun tietyt opettajantoimet tuppasivat järjestelmällisesti jäädä, mutta useimmiten päätös vain yhden lukukauden kestävästä pestistä oli opettajan itsensä tekemä. Kaikkia ei huvittanut hautautua kokonaiseksi vuodeksi kerrallaan Skotlannin takamaille vähintäänkin tärähtäneiden kollegoiden ja toistaitoisen lapsilauman keskelle. Lupinin muutaman viikon takainen luonnehdinta unelmatyöpaikasta oli kuitenkin antanut ymmärtää kaikkea muuta – mikäli tämä lähtisi, kyse tuskin olisi vapaaehtoisesti tehdystä valinnasta.  
  
Tätä pohtiessaan Severus kävi noutamassa työpöydänkulmalle jätetyn laatikon ja potkaisi sen sitten lattiaa pitkin liukuun, kunnes se pysähtyi osuessaan Lupinin jalkoihin. Tämä pakotti sauvallaan mörön laatikon sisään ja kumartui sitten taittelemaan sen kantena toimivat läpät huolellisesti kiinni.  
  
”Huvittaisiko sinua selittää, miksi sinä et koe minun olevan kykeneväinen päihittämään yhtä vaivaista mörköä?” Severus katsoi asiakseen tiedustella.  
  
”Tietysti sinä pystyt siihen”, Lupin vastasi rauhallisesti, noustessaan takaisin pystyyn. ”Mutta koska minun pelkoni on jo meille molemmille tuttu, en katsonut että sinun olisi mitenkään tarpeellista esitellä turhaan omaasi. Kaikki tekijät huomioon ottaen minä olen sen sinulle velkaa.”  
  
”Eli sinä et suinkaan päättänyt astua väliin, koska pelkäsit että minun mörköni olisi saattanut olla sinä?”  
  
Lupin sävähti tavalla, josta Severus saattoi arvata osuneensa oikeaan. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen tämä aloitti kangerrellen, ”Lähes täysikasvuisen ihmissuden kohtaaminen, tai edes silkka näkeminen –”  
  
”Lupin, jos sinä oikeasti kuvittelet että se ilta oli traumaattisin asia mitä minulle on elinikäni aikana sattunut, niin selkeästi sinulla on varsin ruusuinen kuva minusta.”  
  
Joku muu olisi voinut vastaavan havainnon kohdalla järkyttyä, mutta Lupinin hartiat notkahtivat ilmiselvästä helpotuksesta. Jälleen kerran Severus ei voinut kuin ihmetellä tämän tyyntä suhtautumista väkivaltaisiin tekoihin, niin kauan kuin ne eivät olleet tästä itsestään lähtöisin.  
Aihe kuitenkin tarjosi hyvän tekosyyn kääntää keskustelu takaisin Lupiniin itseensä. ”Oli miten oli”, hän jatkoi, ”minä jotenkin ajattelin, että sinun tapauksessasi möröllä olisi saattanut olla jotain tekemistä ihan toisenlaisen muodonmuutoksen kanssa.”  
  
Epämääräisestä ilmaisusta huolimatta Lupin tuntui ymmärtävän mitä hän tarkoitti. Tämä nojasi lähimpään arkistokaappiin ja kohautti olkiaan. ”Ehkä sillä hieman onkin ja kuu vain symboloi sitä kaikkea. Mutta mitä tulee identiteettiini miehenä, niin se ei enää pitkään aikaan ole ollut mitään sellaista, mikä todella pelottaisi minua. Olen kokenut itseni ahdistuneeksi ja vieraantuneeksi sen johdosta, erityisesti silloin kun kehoni ei vielä sopinut yhteen kaiken muun kanssa, mutta en ole koskaan joutunut huolehtimaan siitä että se saisi minut vahingoittamaan muita. Ei kuten… tartunta.”  
  
Parin viime kuukauden aikana hän oli havainnut, että Lupinilla oli varsin persoonallinen tapa puhua itsestään; ei kerjäämällä sääliä, vaan osoittamalla kohtia joihin iskeä. Kaiken sen muiden mieliksi tehdyn hymyilyn keskellä oli helppo unohtaa, että Lupin osasi halutessaan olla myös julma – oli ainoastaan loogista, että tämä oli sitä myös itseään kohtaan.  
  
Nyt kun he olivat jälleen kerran päätyneen repimään toisensa verbaalisesti vereslihalle, Severus ei äkisti keksinyt mitään syytä miksei hän yhtä hyvin voinut jatkaa samalla linjalla loppuun asti. ”Jokin aika sitten sinä mainitsit, että voisin kysyä…” Lupinin vilkaistua häneen avoimen uteliaasti, hän viittilöi epämääräisesti oman rintakehänsä suuntaan. ”Milloin -?”  
  
”Seitsemän vuotta sitten”, oli Lupinin vastaus. ”Niin monet tuntemani ihmiset eivät selvinneet sodasta – koin, että koska minä olin yksi onnekkaista, olin heille ja itselleni velkaa sen että yrittäisin olla onnellinen. Isäni oli juuri kuollut ja hän jätti minulle testamentissaan hieman rahaa. Se yhdistettynä silloisiin säästöihini riitti kustantamaan leikkauskulut ja muutaman kuukauden Sudenmyrkkyjuomat, etten repisi tikkejä saman tien auki.”  
  
_Tikkejä._ ”Eli se tehtiin jästipuolella?”  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi. ”Minulla ei rehellisesti sanottuna ole mitään käsitystä siitä, mitä Pyhässä Mungossa oikein ajatellaan tämän sortin operaatioista. Olisin tietenkin voinut kysyä, mutta ottaen huomioon miten haluttomia siellä ollaan ylipäänsä oltu hoitamaan ihmissusia… Sanotaanko nyt vaikka niin, ettei tämä ole sellainen asia, jonka suhteen olisin silloin kaivannut yhtään enempää negatiivista huomiota. Samainen jästilääkäri joka auttoi minua - hänen vaimonsa on ihmissusi. Hän myös neuvoi minua silloin kun päätin aloittaa hormonihoidot.”  
  
Severukselta meni naurettavan pitkä aika ymmärtää, mitä tämä oikein sillä tarkoitti. Kun hän sitten viimein teki niin, oli vähällä ettei hän puhjennut selkärankaansa iskostuneeseen saarnaan niistä vaaroista ja sivuvaikutuksista, joita jästilääkkeiden yhdistämisellä tiettyihin liemiin saattoi olla. Hän hylkäsi ajatuksen kun kävi selväksi, ettei hän kykenisi siihen kuulostamatta erehdyttävästi Pomfreyltä. Kaiken lisäksi Lupin vaikutti tarpeeksi järkevältä tiedostamaan moiset riskit, ja silti tämä oli katsonut sen kaiken läpikäymisen arvoiseksi. Se tuntui oudon kapinalliselta ratkaisulta jonkun sellaisen tekemäksi, joka oli yleensä niin omistautunut silottelemaan olemuksestaan pois kaikki kanssaihmisiään mahdollisesti hiertävät säröt.  
  
”Sinä saat tämän kaiken kuulostamaan siltä, kuin sinä olisit ensimmäinen taikoja joka joutuu käymään jotakin vastaavaa läpi.”  
  
Lupin hymyili vinosti. ”Tietenkään minä en ole. Mutta mitä tulee sukupuoleen ja seksuaalisuuteen liittyviin asioihin, niin velhot ovat yksinkertaisesti jästeistä huomattavasti jäljessä. He – me – emme osaa järjestäytyä, koska me emme edes tiedä miksi kutsua itseämme. Meillä on hädin tuskin mitään ajan tasalla olevaa termistöä.” Rypistäen nenäänsä, tämä jatkoi, ”Pari vuotta sitten näin ilmoituksen Brightonissa järjestettävästä tapaamisesta. Meitä oli lopulta paikalla neljä: minä, yksi varsin mukava naispari ja eräs vanhempi herra, joka oli liikkeellä tyylikkäässä leningissä. Meillä oli hänen kanssaan oikein mielenkiintoinen keskustelu hänen ullakollaan asuvasta pahasta hengestä, joka innostui aina kolistelemaan mukana tahdissa kun hän soitti Cherin levyjään.”  
  
Severus pyrskähti epäuskoisesti; Lupinin ilmeestä haihtui teeskennelty pirteys ja se valui katkeruuden puolelle. ”Rikkailla velhopiireillä on tietysti omat tapansa, mutta sinne minulla on vielä vähemmän asiaa, saati sitten mielenkiintoa suunnata.”  
  
Moisten piirien maininnan kohdalla epämääräiset muistot yli vuosikymmenen takaa uhkasivat puskea itsensä pintaan. Tukahduttaakseen ne mahdollisimman nopeasti, Severus tuskin ajatteli ennen kuin totesi, ”No tämän työyhteisön kohdalla sinun ei ainakaan tarvitse pelätä erottuvasi joukosta.”  
  
Lupin kallisti päätään uteliaasti. ”Niinkö?”  
  
Pakottauduttuaan tiedostamaan, että hän oli aikanaan valehdellut päin itse Pimeyden lordin näköä ja onnistunut pysymään täysin tyynenä, hän pyyhkäisi ilmaa ärtyneesti kädellään. ”Sinä olet tavannut Albuksen ja Filiuksen. Jos Sibylla käyttäisi saparoita, Minerva olisi todennäköisesti kiskonut niistä jo vuosia. Albus myös jätti alkajaispuheessaan mainitsematta, että Patapalo eläköityi viettämään aikaa jäljellejääneiden raajojensa lisäksi pitkäaikaisen partnerinsa kanssa. Noin nyt joitakin mainitakseni. Sinä et ole niin ainutkertainen kuin haluat kuvitella.”  
  
”Niin”, Lupin virkkoi hitaasti, irrottamatta vieläkään katsettaan hänestä, ”enpä tosiaan taida olla.”  
  
Severus oli keskustelun edetessä tullut hyvin tietoiseksi heidän senhetkisistä asemistaan; Lupin - joka seisoi selkä kohti arkistokaappien reunustamaa kujaa – katkaisi hänen tiensä vapauteen, siinä missä hän itse oli painautunut lähes huoneen takaseinää vasten. Luultavasti Lupin noteerasi asetelman myös, sillä tämä liikahti – ei suinkaan taaksepäin antaakseen hänelle enemmän tilaa, vaan ottaen askeleen lähemmäs.  
  
Teini-iässä Lupin oli vaikuttanut häpeilevän pituuttaan, kulkien haltian kyyryssä ja silti lähes päätä pidempänä luokallaan olevia tyttöjä, mutta vastaava epävarmuus oli nyt poissa, ja heidän silmiensä kohdatessa Severus joutui kohdistamaan oman katseensa vain lievästi alaviistoon. Yksinäisen öljylampun valossa Lupinin silmät olivat tummat ja kuulaat kuin meripihka, ja niihin katsoessaan hänen teki mieli kirota jälleen kerran Albus ja tämän loisteliaat ideat alimpaan helvettiin, aina siihen asti kunnes hän tajusi tämän olevan viimeinen asia mitä hän sillä hetkellä halusi ajatella, ja pakottautui keskittymään johonkin muuhun.  
  
Lupinin huulet olivat enää vain henkäyksen päässä hänen omistaan, ja siihen ne lopulta jäivät, häilymään likelle mutta sittenkin vailla kosketusta – tietenkin, koska sama piti paikkansa kaiken muunkin kohdalla mitä tämä teki; kyseli johdattelevia kysymyksiä ja aloitti vihjailevia keskusteluita; riisuuntui kaikessa rauhassa jäisellä rannalla; kokeili kepillä jäätä, mutta ei koskaan todella ottanut riskiä joka voisi johtaa pysyviin seurauksiin. Rehellisesti sanottuna se oli helvetin turhauttavaa ja jätti heidät loputtomasti häilymään toistensa ympäri kuin parin kiertoradoilleen lukkiutuneita taivaankappaleita. Severus tiedosti omat puutteensa, mutta jos oli jotakin mitä hän ei ollut ja kieltäytyi nytkin olemasta, niin pelkuri. Hän antoi ilman karata turhautuneena sihahduksena etuhampaidensa välistä, ennen kuin nykäisi Lupinin kaavunpielistä kiinni itseensä ja sovitti heidän huulensa yhteen.  
  
Ilmeisesti Lupin ei kaivannut sen enempää rohkaisua, ja Severus tunsi tämän takertuvan vyötäröönsä toisella kädellä, samalla kun toinen äänestä päätellen otti tukea seinästä hänen olkapäänsä takana (tai pikemminkin raastoi kynsineen päivineen pitkin sen pintaa). Kaikki se tapahtui niin nopeasti, että hänen vartalonsa, yleensä niin keskittynyt vartioimaan oman tilansa rajoja, kykeni ainoastaan kipinöimään hämmennyksestä löytäessään nyt toisen niin läheltä itseään. Sen sijaan hänen mieleensä lankesi kumiseva autious, ikään kuin hän olisi hetkeksi voinut astua sen alati analysoivan ja pahinta olettavan vaikutuspiirin ulkopuolelle, jättäytyen pelkkien mielihalujen valtaan.  
  
He olivat kuitenkin ehtineet suudella vain hetken, ennen kun jostakin takavasemmalta kuului äkisti äänekäs naukaisu, joka jähmetti heidät verekseltään.  
  
Norriska istua nökötti kauempana siintävän työpöydän kulmalla, kellertävät silmät paheksuvassa viirussa. Severuksen mulkaistessa kissaa murhaavasti Lupinin olan yli, se loikkasi lattialle ja kipitti menemään kauhtunutta lamppuharjaa muistuttava häntä ilmaa viistäen.  
Menneiden vuosien tuomalla kokemuksella he molemmat tiesivät mitä tuleman piti.  
  
Lupin antoi otsansa valahtaa lepäämään vasten hänen hartiaansa syvän huokauksen saattelemana. ”Luuletko että se lähti kielimään meistä Vorolle?” tämä tiedusteli.  
  
”Jää toki ottamaan selvää jos huvittaa.”  
  
Ilmeisesti Lupinin uteliaisuus ei ollut itsetuhoista lajia, vaan tämä kumartui poimimaan lattialta mörön sisältämän laatikon ja he poistuivat niineen hyvineen huoneesta. Severus oli tuskin tempaissut eteisaulaan johtavan oven auki, kun Voro jo putkahti moppi kourassa heidän eteensä, Norriska tietysti kannoillaan.  
  
Tämä tiirasi epäluuloisesti heidän ryppyyn temmottuja vaatteitaan, ja sitten Lupinin käsissä lepäävää laatikkoa. ”Noh, onnistiko?”  
  
Koska kaksikko kerran oli kerran niin hyvää pataa keskenään, Severus ei nähnyt mitään syytä miksi hänen pitäisi jäädä vastaamaan moiseen kysymykseen. Hän oli kuitenkin ennättänyt vasta hallin toiseen päähän, kun Lupinin vastaus kantautui hänen korviinsa.  
  
”Niinkin voisi sanoa,” tämä kuului toteavan. ”Luulen, että me saimme juuri sen mitä halusimmekin.”

 


	6. Ankeuttaja

 

”Miten on, aiommeko me vain teeskennellä ettei sitä taannoista koskaan tapahtunut?”  
  
Sinä aamuna vuoden viimeinen päivä oli valjennut sakean lumisateen saattelemana. Severus oli suunnitellut viettävänsä kyseisen vuorokauden visusti omassa toimistossaan ja ennen kaikkea yksin, puhdistaen lopulta sen säkillisen sieniä josta hän oli Sibyllalle taannoin maininnut. Kello oli tuskin ehtinyt iltapäivän puolelle, kun Minerva oli kuitenkin ilmestynyt koputtelemaan hänen ovensa taakse. Hänen ensimmäinen virheensä oli ollut päästää tämä sisälle, kuvitellen että asia koskisi jälleen niitä samana iltana järjestettäviä opettajakunnan uudenvuoden juhlia, joihin tämä oli yrittänyt häntä harvasen päivä kuluneen viikon aikana maanitella.  
  
Minkään sortin kutsujen sijaan Minerva oli kuitenkin kiepsauttanut selkänsä takaa esiin jotakin ja tyrkännyt esineen hänen käsiinsä. Tuliainen paljastui siksi samaiseksi luudanvarreksi, jonka Potter oli saanut joululahjaksi tuntemattomaksi jääneeltä lähettäjältä, ja jonka mahdollisesti sisältämiä herjoja ja kirouksia erinäiset opettajat Minervasta Filiukseen olivat yrittäneet ratkoa parin edellisen päivän ajan. Siihen asti Severus oli pitäytynyt visusti koskemasta koko luutaan: sen lisäksi että vahvin lahjanantajaehdokas oli kukapa muu kuin Musta, ei hän muutenkaan palanut ilosta tuhlata harvoja lomapäiviään askartelemalla Potterin egonjatkeen parissa. Näemmä Minerva oli asiasta toista mieltä, ja vartin vääntämisen jälkeen tämä oli saanut hänet lupaamaan, että hän omistaisi yhden – _yhden_ – illan sen pahuksen kepin tarkistamiseen, jonka jälkeen hän pesisi kätensä koko projektista.  
  
Minerva oli hyväksynyt tarjouksen ehdot sellaisenaan, mutta selkeästi tällä oli ollut omat epäilyksensä hänen omistautuneisuudestaan, sillä vain vähän tämän lähdön jälkeen Lupin oli puolestaan kömpinyt takasta ja maininnut saapumisensa syyksi Minervalta tulleen kutsun. Severus ei vieläkään ollut täysin varma tämän vaaditun läsnäolon funktiosta: oliko tämä paikalla auttamassa vai sittenkin valvovassa häntä, varmistaen ettei hän muiden loitsujen puutteessa keksisi ujuttaa luutaan yhtä omistaan. Seitsemän vuotta peräkkäin sivu suun mennyt huispauspokaali oli tehnyt Minervasta jopa hänen mittapuullaan melko vainoharhaisen.  
  
Siinä missä hän ei yleensä olisi pistänyt pahakseen sitä, että joku muu oli myös läsnä sörkkimässä mahdollisesti kirottua esinettä, Lupinin ilmestyminen oli tehnyt hänet varsin tietoiseksi siitä, etteivät he olleet nähneet toisiaan sitten sen muutaman päivän takaisen kohtaamisen mörönmetsästyksen merkeissä. Ensimmäiset viisi minuutti tämä oli kuitenkin jaksanut keskittyä vain luutaan, ja he olivat käyneet asiallisessa hengessä läpi erinäisiä potentiaalisesti haitallisia taikoja, joita siihen olisi voitu upottaa. Koska keskustelu oli sitä ennen pyörinyt Tulisalaman kompassin ja sen yhteyteen manatun kutsuloitsun mahdollisuuden ympärillä, Lupinin äkillinen, huomattavasti henkilökohtaisempi kysymys oli tullut täysin varoittamatta.  
  
Severus esitti tarkastelevansa kaikessa rauhassa heidän välissään pöydällä lepäävää luutaa, vaikka todellisuudessa hän punnitsikin kuumeisesti vastaustaan. ”En tiedä. Aiotko sinä?”  
  
”Miten se äkkiä onkin vain minun päätettävissäni?” Lupin ihmetteli.  
  
”Muistaakseni sinä olit jo aikanaan melko hyvä teeskentelemisessä, erityisesti esittäessäsi silloisille ystävillesi ettemme me tunteneet toisiamme. En tiedä ovatko taitosi ruostuneet tässä vuosien varrella, mutta –”  
  
” _Minä_ olin hyvä siinä?! Myönnettäköön että käyttäydyin siinä kohtaa typerästi, mutta entä sinä; jossakin vaiheessa minä lähestulkoon vakuutin itseni siitä, että olin vain uneksinut koko ensimmäisen luokan syksyn, koska se oli helpompaa kuin sen hyväksyminen, että joku jota olin pitänyt ystävänäni saattaisi alkaa vihata minua niin perustavanlaatuisella tavalla.” Sitten Lupin hymähti ontosti. ”Se tapahtui tietysti ennen kuin tajusin, että näköjään useampikin ystävyyssuhteistani perustui valheelle...”  
  
”Jos sinä kuvittelet että minun vertaamiseni Mustaan auttaa tässä asiassa yhtään, niin kehotan harkitsemaan uudestaan.”  
  
Lupin pyyhkäisi kädellään kasvojensa poikki ja päästi tuskastuneenkuuloisen huokaisun. ”Eli mitä sinä oikein yrität sanoa – että sinä et kadu sitä, että me suutelimme?”  
  
Viimeinen sana särähti Severuksen korvissa kuin huuto. Luonnollisesti hän oli ehtinyt harkita sitä mahdollisuutta, että vastaava katumus olisi pitänyt paikkansa Lupinin itsensä kohdalla. Nyt hiljalleen valkeneva totuus – se, että Lupin halusi tätä; halusi _hänet_ \- oli tuntunut sen rinnalla huomattavasti epätodennäköisemmältä vaihtoehdolta. Missään vaiheessa hänen mieleensä ei ollut tullut, että hän ei ehkä olisi pelkoineen yksin.  
  
”Minulla on yleensä tapana vältellä sellaisten asioiden tekemistä, joita saattaisin myöhemmin katua”, hän sai sanotuksi.  
  
Hän omisti seuraavan tovin Tulisalaman varpujen läpikäynnille, pohtien voisiko niiden joukossa olla kätköissä jokin erityisominaisuuksia omaava yksilö. Kun hän kohotti jälleen katseensa, hän löysi Lupinin tuijottamasta itseään kasvoillaan hymy, joka oli tulkittavissa jopa maireaksi. ”Mitä?”  
  
Lupin pudisti päätään. ”Ei mitään.” Tämä kumartui samaten takaisin luudan puoleen, naputellen miettivästi sauvankärjellään kompassinpäällistä lasia. ”Menneiden valossa se kuulostaa ehkä hieman tökeröltä, mutta niin minullakin.”

  
  
  
Sinä iltana, sen jälkeen kun he olivat tuloksettomaksi osoittautuneen aherruksen päätteeksi palauttaneet luudan Minervan työhuoneeseen, Lupin suostutteli hänet lähtemään kanssaan aiemmin mainostettuihin juhliin. Niinä vuosina kun Mustan luoman uhkan ei ollut onnistunut tyhjentää koko koulua, vastaavat pirskeet oli yleensä järjestetty opettajanhuoneessa ja jonkun opettajista oli pitänyt olla vahtivuorossa käytävillä oppilaiden takia. Tänä vuonna koulullejääneiden pieni lukumäärä oli kuitenkin inspiroinut pääjärjestysvuorossa olevaa Pomonaa virittelemään juhlakäyttöön yhden pienemmistä kasvihuoneista.  
  
Ulkona tuiskusi edelleen taivaantäydeltä lunta, mutta kasvihuoneen ovella heitä vastaan tulvahti lähestulkoon trooppinen lämpö, erinäisten lämmitysloitsujen eittämättä pitäessä pakkasen loitolla. Hämyinen viidakko oli koristeltu kovasti Filiuksen tekeleiltä näyttävillä lyhdyillä, jotka leijuivat ilmassa köynnöskasvien lomassa, ja siellä täällä puikkelehti lumottuja tulikärpäsiä lisävaloa antamassa. Sokkelomaisen tilan keskellä avautui isompi oleskelunurkkaus, joka piti sisällään tarjoilupöydän, kokoelman tuoleja ja jostakin Severukselle tuntemattomasta syystä myös kanariankeltaisen divaanin. Nurkassa vanha gramofoni soitti rahisevasti kamarimusiikkia.  
  
Kaikesta päätellen juhlat vaikuttivat olevan jo täydessä vauhdissa. Pieni, mutta äänekäs osallistujakunta oli sama kuin jouluaterialla, joskin Voron sijaan paikalla oli tällä kertaa ainaisen järkyttävään turkkismokkiin pukeutunut Hagrid. Heidät äkätessään Minerva irrottautui keskustelusta tämän kanssa ja purjehti heidän luokseen kahta kuohuviinilasia kannatellen.  
  
”Siitä luudasta –” Severus aloitti, mutta samassa Minerva tyrkkäsi hänelle lasin käteen ja tokaisi, ”Ei työasioita! Juhlitaan nyt kerrankin kaikessa rauhassa.”  
  
Moisen päättäväisyyden edessä hän katsoi parhaaksi suostua, ja he rupattelivat jonkin aikaa kolmisin niitä näitä. Hetkeä myöhemmin Minerva lähti täyttämään heidän lasejaan ja silloin heidän seuraansa liittyi puolestaan Albus, jonka kaapuun kiinnitettyjen hopeatähtien säihke oli sitä luokkaa, että hän sai pelätä näkönsä puolesta aina katseensa niihin osuessa.  
  
Jossakin vaiheessa joku keksi kääntää gramofonin kovemmalle ja valssin tahdit tunkivat väistämättä yleiseen tietouteen. Se sai Albuksen heristämään näkyvästi korviaan ja vilkuilemaan pitopöydän suuntaan.  
  
”Luulenpa että Minerva lupasi minulle jo aiemmin seuraavan tanssin, mutta nähtävästi hänellä kestää vielä.” Albus kohdisti seuraavat sanansa Lupinille, harmitellessaan, ”Arvon naiset ovat valitelleet jo jokusen vuoden että meillä on täällä ikävää pulaa kavaljeereista, eräät kun eivät viitsi siihen puuhaan vaivautua vaikka osaisivatkin aivan hyvin.”  
  
Severus oli varsin perillä siitä, että ainut tanssipartnerien puutteesta aktiivisesti kärsinyt oli Albus itse. Juhlan kunniaksi hän kuitenkin taipui leikkimään mukana. ”En tajua miksi sinä koet tarpeelliseksi syyttää minua. Minä olen yleensä se joka tarjoutuu vahtimaan oppilaita, jotta te  
muut saatte ylipäänsä tilaisuuden päästä parketille.”  
  
”Minä en itse asiassa pistäisi ollenkaan pahakseni pientä tanssimista.”  
  
He kääntyivät molemmat Albuksen kanssa tuijottamaan Lupinia, joka vastasi heidän tyrmistykseensä yhdellä viattomimmista hymyistään. Sen hetken aikana, joka tällä kesti tyhjentää lasinsa, Severuksen sydän jätti lyönnin välistä pahinta enteillen. Kaikeksi onneksi Lupin kuitenkin vain ojensi lasinsa hänelle ja tarjosi sitten vapautunutta käsivarttaan Albukselle, joka hämmennyksestään toivuttuaan tarttui siihen kaapuunsa verrannollisesti sädehtien.  
  
Koska kappale oli jo vauhdissa, ei kaksikko aikaillut heittäytyessään sen tahtien vietäväksi. Vaikka Severus hyvin tiesi että yksi arvon rehtorin lempihuveista oli nurista vanhuuttaan valittavista nivelistään, ei moisesta jäykkyydestä ollut tietoakaan, Lupinin viedessä tottunein ottein ja Albuksen liikkuessa mukana yhtä sulokkaasti kuin nuori seurapiirikokelas. Kyseessä eivät olleet ensimmäiset velhomaailman juhlat joissa hän näki samaa sukupuolta edustavan parin parketilla, mutta huolimatta koulun henkilökunnan epäsovinnaisesta elämäntyylistä, ne olivat hänen kokemuksensa mukaan ensimmäiset laatuaan Tylypahkassa ja reaktiot olivat sen mukaisia. Pomonan jälkiruokalusikka oli jo ajat sitten valunut lautaselta lattialle hilloineen päivineen ja divaanilla istuvan Filiuksen rutiininomainen maailma näytti nyrjähtäneen lopullisesti pois raiteiltaan nyt avautuneiden mahdollisuuksien äärellä.  
  
Sekä Lupin että Albus tuntuivat molemmat olevan osakseen saamastaan huomiosta varsin tietoisia ja ottivat siitä nyt kaiken ilon irti, kuin vain kaksi oman aikansa kapinallista saattoi. Siinä missä Severus ei yleensä voinut sanoa nauttivansa Albuksen huumorintajun pilkahduksista, joutuessaan varsin usein tämän vitsien välikappaleeksi, hän huomasi toivovansa että voisi useamminkin asioida sen miehen kanssa, joka iänikuisen machiavellismin sijaan taipui parhaillaan leveästi hymyillen lattiaa hipovaan taivutukseen.  
  
”Olen iloinen että te olette Remuksen kanssa korjanneet välinne”, Minervan ääni kuului juuri silloin toteavan hänen viereltään. Kun Severus kääntyi katsomaan tätä, hän sai huomata tämän olevan hänen lisäkseen kenties ainut läsnäolija, jota tanssilattian tapahtumat eivät sen suuremmin hämmentäneet.  
  
Minerva ojensi hänelle täyttämänsä lasin ja jatkoi, ”Tässä ammatissa toimiessa ei koskaan voi olla liikaa ystäviä. Me kaikki pyrimme laittamaan sen joko oman valinnan tai koulun sijainnin piikkiin, mutta totuus on, että jo silkat tilastot tekevät meistä erakkoja. Mitä vanhemmaksi me tulemme, sitä suurempi todennäköisyys on, että jokainen uusi tuttavuus on joskus ollut meidän oppilaamme, ja kuka nyt haluaisi heittäytyä tuttavalliseksi jonkun sellaisen kanssa jonka toimesta on aikanaan tullut lähetetyksi jälki-istuntoon.”  
  
Oli kuohuviinitarjonta sitten kuinka kehuttavaa tahansa, Severus ei hetkeäkään kuvitellut Minervan olevan niin ajattelematon, ettei tämä olisi tiedostanut tasan tarkkaan kenelle parhaillaan puhui. ”Onneksi sinä ja minä olemme onnistuneet välttämään moisen väkinäisyyden.”  
  
Minervan kulmankohotus lähenteli skeptisyydessään tämän äänensävyä. ”Muistaakseni sinä puhuit minulle hädin tuskin kolmea sanaa enempää ensimmäisten kahden opetusvuotesi aikana. ”  
  
Muistutuksessa kirveli eniten sen, että Severus tiesi sen olevan totta. Samalla kun hän huuhteli menneisyyden alas uudella kulauksella lasistaan, hän yritti miettiä miten parhaiten korvaisi sen tekemän vahingon nolaamatta jälleen itseään. ”Minä satun tietämään, että silloin kun Albuksesta tehtiin rehtori, hän pyysi sinua henkilökohtaisesti entisen oppiaineensa opettajaksi”, hän lopulta aloitti. ”Huolimatta siitä että sinä olit aikanaan ollut yksi hänen lempioppilaistaan, se mahtoi olla melkoinen yllätys.”  
  
”Olihan se. En vain oikein ymmärrä, mitä sinä ajat tällä takaa; myönnän että sinun muodonmuutostaitosi olivat kyllä alusta asti erinomaiset, mutta en silti kutsuisi sinua lempioppilaakseni…”  
  
”Mutta sen sijaan meillä molemmilla on kokemusta siitä, miten epäluontevasti se voi pistää käyttäytymään, mikäli löytää itsensä työskentelemästä jonkun sellaisen rinnalta jota on aina ihaillut suuresti.”  
  
”Puhutko sinä siis sinusta ja Albuksesta?”  
  
”Minä tarkoitin itse asiassa sinua.”  
  
Severus oli varsin tottunut siihen, että hänen sanansa saattoivat ihmisiä kyyneliin.  Siihen hätään hän ei kyennyt muistamaan, että niin olisi koskaan ennen käynyt positiivisessa mielessä. Hän käänsi katseensa häveliäästi pois ja tuli näin ollen noteeranneeksi Sibyllan, joka hänen laskujensa mukaan ohitti heidät nyt kolmannen kerran saman kappaleen aikana ilman sen selkeämpää syytä.   
  
”Sisäinen silmäni kertoo, että joku haluaa pyytää sinua tanssimaan”, hän mutisi puoliääneen, lähinnä tarjotakseen heille jotakin muuta mistä puhua.  
  
Hänen viereltään kuului vetinen tuhahdus. ”Jos jonkun toisen sisäinen silmä oikeasti toimisi, hän tietäisi jo vastauksen eikä jäisi empimään…” Severus tunsi kosketuksen käsivarrellaan ja kääntyi jälleen Minervan puoleen: tämä kohotti lasiaan kysyvästi, silmät edelleen etäisesti sen sisällön lailla kimmeltäen. ”Seuraaville kolmelletoista vuodelle?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi, ja he heläyttivät lasejaan yhteen. Juuri ennen kuin kohotti kuohuvan huulilleen, Minerva lisäsi, ”Älä kuitenkaan kuvittele että mikään määrä imartelua saisi minut unohtamaan sen kerran, kun sinä kutsuit minun loitsintaani ’ennalta-arvattavaksi’. Joskus me vielä otamme sen matsin mistä minä olen jo kauan puhunut ja sitten me näemme, mistä hyötyä noista sinun mielikrumeluureistasi on moninkertaista kaksintaistelumestaria vastaan.”  
  
Sen sanottuaan tämä seurasi Lupinin aiempaa esimerkkiä, tyhjentäen lasinsa yhdellä huikalla ja työntäen sen sitten hänen käteensä. Heidät jälleen ohittanut Sibylla vinkaisi yllätyksestä, kun Minerva kääntyi tarttumaan tätä ranteesta, vetäen sitten tämän kanssaan tanssilattian suuntaan.  
  
Koska myöskään Lupin ja Albus eivät osoittaneet hidastamisen merkkejä, Severus katsoi parhaaksi liueta vähin äänin takavasemmalle ennen kuin joku muukin keksisi käyttää häntä lasinpidikkeenä. Hän päätti vaeltaa hieman syvemmälle kasvihuoneen uumeniin ja käydä katsomassa olisivatko tietyt taimet jo kasvaneet tarpeeksi, että hän voisi tulevalla viikolla pyytää niitä Pomonalta liemitarpeiksi.  
  
Katonrajaa tavoitteleva lehvästö muodosti muurin, joka pian sulki juhlan moninaiset äänet etäiseksi taustahälyksi ja salli takanaan vallitsevaan hämäryyteen vain jokusen eksyneenoloisen tulikärpäsen. Hän oli kuitenkin ehtinyt viipyä perimmäisten istutusten äärellä vain hetken, kun hän kuuli lähestyvien askeleiden kaiun takanaan.  
  
”Ehdin jo huolestua että sinä lähdit.” Lupinin ääni hänen korvanjuuressaan todisti tämän olevan paljon lähempänä kuin hän oli olettanut.  
  
”Ja olisin jäänyt paitsi moisesta spektaakkelista?” hänen onnistui vastata. ”Tästä illasta puhutaan vielä vuosia.”  
  
Hetken ajan he katselivat yhdessä lasisen seinän läpi sen takana häämöttävälle, lumiselle pihamaalle, joka jopa Severuksen silmään näytti sillä hetkellä varsin postikorttimaiselta. Jossakin kauempana pimeydessä ankeuttajat epäilemättä vartoivat edelleen nälkäisinä, mutta sillä hetkellä heidät tuntui erottavan siitä todellisuudesta jokin muukin kuin pelkkä ohut lasi. Hän saattoi yhä tuntea Minervan pehmeän kosketuksen käsivarrellaan, ja lasista näkyvän heijastuksen perusteella Lupin seisoi niin lähellä, että olisi halutessaan voinut laskea leukansa hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
”Onko sinulla yleensä tapana tehdä uudenvuodenlupauksia?”  
  
Totuttuaan jo tähän mennessä Lupinin varsin omaperäiseen ajatuksenjuoksuun, Severus ei edes jaksanut etsiskellä syytä moiseen kysymykseen. ”Ei. Mikäli ainut motivaatio jonkin tekemiseen on siihen pakottava juhlapyhä, on mielestäni syytä mennä itseensä.”  
  
”Olen samaa mieltä siitä, että lupaukset ovat jotakin, mitä ei pitäisi antaa turhan herkästi.” Kun hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan tätä olkansa yli, oli Lupinin katse siirtynyt maisemasta häneen. ”Äidilläni sen sijaan oli tapana noudattaa erästä kotiseuduiltaan oppimaansa tapaa, jota hän yritti parhaansa mukaan opettaa myös minulle. Sen mukaan kaikki velat oli maksettava ennen vuodenvaihdetta, oli kyse sitten rahasta tai jostakin muusta. Se, miten käyttäytyi uuden vuoden kynnyksellä, oli enne siitä, miten tulisi käyttäytymään koko vuoden ajan.”  
  
Katse yhä Lupinin silmissä, Severus tuli äkisti hyvin tietoiseksi siitä, miten kuiva hänen kurkkunsa oli; hänen lasinsa oli tyhjentynyt jo tovi sitten. ”Ja miten sinä sitten ajattelit käyttäytyä?”  
  
Lupinin vastauksen keskeytti kasvihuoneen toiselta puolelta kajahtanut, Hagridin äänellä toimitettu lähtölaskenta puolenyön merkiksi. Nollan kohdalla tila täyttyi naurusta ja onnentoivotuksista, joiden yli nousi Sibyllan hämmentyneeniloinen kiljahdus. He pysyivät kuitenkin vaiti, tuijottaen toisiaan kasvillisuuden ja tulikärpästen luomassa utuisessa hämärässä, ja tällä kertaa se oli Lupin joka nojautui suutelemaan häntä ensin.

  
  
*

  
  
Vielä vuodenvaihteen jälkeenkin asioilla tuntui olevan hankaluuksia asettua tutuille urilleen, arjen jatkuessa itsepintaisesti yhtenä juhlana. Tammikuun yhdeksättä edeltävänä viikonloppuna Minervalta ”lipsahti” opettajanhuoneessa hänen lähestyvä syntymäpäivänsä ja niinpä vielä samana sunnuntaina Lupin raahasi hänet kanssaan Tylyahoon illallisen merkeissä. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin Luihuinen voitti Korpinkynnen huispauksessa. Severuksen onnistui kerätä kourallinen oudoksuvia katseita joukolta puuskupuheja, jotka hän päästi pois tunnilta rangaistuksetta ja ilman tupapisteiden menetystä, vaikka yhden näistä onnistui räjäyttää täysi kattilallinen kesken oppitunnin.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun Lupin oli ensimmäisellä viikolla aloittanut Potterin yksityiset, suojeliusloitsun ympärille keskittyvät iltatunnit, hän oli odottanut kuulevansa niistä kyllästymiseen asti. Vastoin kaikkea todennäköisyyttä niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt; Lupinin epämääräisistä puheista hän sai sen käsityksen että opetus eteni hyvin, mutta sen enempää tämä ei katsonut aiheelliseksi asiasta mainita. Normaalisti se olisi sopinut hänelle paremmin kuin hyvin, mutta kokemus oli opettanut että Lupin oli yksi niitä ihmisiä joka ei koskaan jättänyt mitään kertomatta ilman että siihen oli olemassa hyvä syy – ja että useimmiten se syy oli varsin henkilökohtainen.  
  
Siinä missä häntä ei varsinaisesti huvittanut tuhlata Lupinin kanssa viettämäänsä aikaa jauhamalla Potterin edesottamuksista, totuus kuitenkin oli ettei hän ollut kovin hyvä kunnioittamaan muiden ihmisten yksityisyyttä, huolimatta siitä mikä näiden merkitys hänelle oli (tai kenties juuri siksi). Hän paini kyseisen ristiriidan kourissa niin pitkään, että lopulta tilanne ehti ratkaista itse itsensä hänen puolestaan.  
  
Harvinaisen koleana mutta tyynenä helmikuun päivänä koko koulu oli jälleen tullut kutsutuksi huispauskatsomoon, tällä kertaa Rohkelikon ja Korpinkynnen ottelua varten. Lupin - joka oli lukuisista, lähestulkoon vakavissaan esitetyistä pyynnöistä huolimatta kieltäytynyt tuuraamasta häntä päivän ajan tuvanjohtajana, huolimatta siitä että oli hänestä poiketen vapaaehtoisesti paikalla – seurasi silmä kovana ottelua, samalla kun hän luki mukanaan tuomaa kirjaa. Ajoittain jokunen katkelma selostajana toimivan Jordanin puheesta tai sen taustalla kaikuvasta Minervan äänestä tavoitti hänet, mutta ei kylliksi viemään hänen huomiotaan kirjan sivuilta, ei ainakaan ennen kuin koko katsomo kohahti yhteen ääneen. Hän kohotti katseensa juuri parahiksi todistaakseen, kuinka valtava hopeanhohtoinen saksanhirvi karautti ilman halki, puskien sarvillaan kumoon kentän laidalla häilyvät epämääräiset hahmot.  
  
Loitsinnasta huolimatta Potterin onnistui tietenkin myös napata sieppi, ja täydellinen kaaos oli valmis. Seuranneessa väentungoksessa Lupin katosi hänen rinnaltaan, eikä Severuksella ollut sen jälkeen aikaa saati mielenkiintoa alkaa etsiä tätä, ollessaan liian kiireinen läksyttäessään ankeuttajaharhautuksesta vastuussa olevia Malfoyta, Crabbea, Goylea ja Flintiä. Hänen ymmärryksensä mukaan hienovarainen sabotaasi oli aina kuulunut pelin henkeen, mutta nelikon temppu oli laadultaan niin luokaton, että sen onnistui herättää hänessä vain syvää häpeää koko tuvan maineen puolesta. Hänen vierellään Minervan raivosi näille yhtälailla ja esitti siinä lomassa vielä jokusen syytöksenpoikasen hänenkin suuntaansa. Tilanne ei tietenkään olisi ollut täydellinen ellei Albus itse olisi vielä lopuksi käväissyt näyttämässä naamaansa, jolla koreileva ilme oli tasaväkisen nuhteleva ja pettynyt. Luonnollisesti siitäkin riitti hänelle oma osansa.

  
  
Samaisena iltana, sen jälkeen kun hän oli käynyt henkilökohtaisesti varmistamassa että nelikko saapui Voron valvomaan jälki-istuntoon, hän saattoi viimein suunnata kohti omaa toimistoaan rauhan toivossa, huolimatta siitä ettei se siinä vaiheessa enää mitenkään voinut helpottaa hänen sisällään säkenöivää ärtymystä.  
  
Kun hän astui sisään ovesta, joku oli kuitenkin jo huoneessa odottamassa häntä. Lupin istui hänen tuolissaan pöydän takana ja tämän ainut reaktio itseensä äkisti kohdistettuun sauvaan oli lakoninen kulmienkohotus.  
  
”Saisit olla kiitollinen etten kironnut suoraan”, Severus mutisi, pujottaessaan sauvan takaisin taskuunsa.  
  
”Se olisi ollut erittäin harmillista”, Lupin myönteli. ”Ei vähiten siksi, että silloin meiltä olisi luultavasti mennyt hukkaan myös tämä.”  
  
Severus silmäili häntä kohti ojennettua viinipulloa; vilkaisu tyhjänä loistavan hyllypaikan suuntaan kertoi sen olevan samainen, jonka Lupin itse oli hänelle lukukauden alussa lahjoittanut. Lasittuneesta katseesta ja äänensä saamasta nuotista päätellen tämä oli ehtinyt jo koemaistaa sen sisältöä astetta perusteellisemmin.  
  
Hän ripusti päällisviittansa naulakkoon, ja koska Lupin ei osoittanut merkkiäkään siitä että olisi aikeissa siirtyä, kävi muun vaihtoehdon puutteessa istumaan yleensä vieraille varattuun tuoliin. ”Mitä me oikein juhlimme – Rohkelikon voittoako? Siinä tapauksessa saanen kohteliaasti kieltäytyä.”  
  
Lupin pyöritteli pulloa käsissään ja hymyili hymyä, joka näytti siltä että sen esiinkutsuminen teki kipeää. ”Kuka sanoi mitään juhlimisesta?”  
  
Todellisuudessa Severus oli tiennyt vastauksen ennen omaa kysymystään. Lupinista huokuva kurjuus oli jo vihje sinällään, mutta valitettava tosiasia oli, että hän oli osannut odottaa jotakin tällaista jo ennen ottelun tapahtumia, aina toissapäiväisistä lehtiotsikoista asti. Luultavasti Potterin tarjoilema show oli ollut vain se vihonviimeinen särö, joka lopulta mursi padon.  
  
Ja toden totta, Lupinin seuraavat sanat olivat, ”Se oli James – hänen suojeliuksensa, tarkoitan”, tämä korjasi nopeasti. ”Minä tiedä että sinäkin tunnistit sen; hänellä oli tapana harjoitella sen lähettämistä pitkin järvenselkää.”  
  
Severus ei vastannut mitään: mitä hän olisi siihen muka voinut sanoa? Että se mikä oli Potterille alitajuinen onnellisuuden ilmentymä, oli hänelle samanlainen kivulias aave menneisyydestä kuin näemmä Lupinillekin, mitä nyt vain monisävyisemmällä tuskalla varustettuna. Keskittyäkseen johonkin muuhun hän pakottautui ajattelemaan moisen loitsun teknistä osuutta. ”Tästä voisi päätellä, että tunnit Potterin kanssa ovat edenneet enemmänkin kuin hyvin?”  
  
Pitkin hampain hän oli valmis kehumaan Lupinia opettajana, tämän onnistuttua jossakin mitä hän oli pitänyt likimain mahdottomana; missään nimessä hän ei aikonut tehdä sitä Potterin kohdalla. Nähtävästi hänen ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut huolehtia kuulostavansa siltä, sillä Lupin itse vaikutti hädin tuskin rekisteröivän hänen sanojaan, pudistaen kuitenkin lopulta mekaanisesti päätään. ”James oli aina hyvä siinä loitsussa”, tämä mutisi. ”Ehkä se on jossakin määrin perinnöllistä…”  
  
Se sai hänet hiomaan seuraavasta kysymyksestään pois kaikki sitä mahdollisesti pehmentävät särmät. ”Eli se oli Potterin suojelius joka sinut ajoi tarttumaan pulloon, eikä suinkaan uutinen siitä, että Mustaa odottaa ankeuttajan suudelma?”  
  
Minkään näkyvän reaktion sijaan Lupin yksinkertaisesti vain tuijotti häntä syvältä kumpuavalla katseellaan ja jollakin tavalla se oli paljon pahempaa. Tällä kertaa Severus itse oli heistä ensimmäinen joka käänsi päänsä sivuun, eikä hän siis nähnyt Lupinin ilmettä kun tämä päätti viimein vastata. ”Harry otti asian esiin taannoisella tunnillamme – hän tuntuu olevan sitä mieltä, että Sirius ansaitsee sen.”  
  
Se yllätti hänet; hänen kokemuksensa mukaan Potter oli ajattelematon, itserakas ja perusteettoman lojaali, mutta harvemmin julma. ”Oletan ettet sinä ole kertonut siitä hänelle, joten luuletko hänen vihdoin saaneen kuulla joltakulta muulta että Musta kavalsi hänen vanhempansa?” Sen sanominen nosti hänelle karvaan maun suuhun.  
  
Lupin kohautti harteitaan. ”Se vaikuttaa todennäköiseltä. Tovi sitten hän myös kysyi, tunsinko minä hänen isänsä, joten jokin lienee sen asian suhteen muuttunut.”  
  
”Jos hän tietää sen, sanoisin että jopa Potterin aivokapasiteetilla on mahdollista vetää se johtopäätös, että sinä tunsit myös Mustan.”  
  
Lupinin silmiin ilmestyi epäluonteenomaisen tumma särmä. ”Tiedätkö, arvostaisin jos voisit _lopettaa_ edes yhdeksi vaivaiseksi minuutiksi Harryn kritisoimisen”, tämä sihahti, ”erityisesti tällaisella hetkellä.”  
  
Sanat olivat tuskin tehneet itsensä tiedetyiksi, kun Lupin näytti jo katuvan niitä. Langenneessa hiljaisuudessa Severus kallisti kysyvästi päätään. Hänen sisimpäänsä oli langennut jäinen tyyneys. ”Ja millaisestahan hetkestä sinä mahdat puhua?”  
  
Sen sijaan että olisi vastannut, Lupin otti uuden huikan viiniä ja – sijoitettuaan pullon kolauksen saattelemana pöydälle – kurotti hankaamaan kasvojaan molemmin käsin. Alas valahtavien kämmenten alta paljastui pari verestäviä silmiä, niin että pienen hetken ajan Severus luuli näkevänsä välähdyksen siitä ihmisestä, joka jokainen ohikiittävä hetki joutui keskittämään kaiken tarmonsa pitääkseen yllä kaikkea sitä mitä oli. Vasta kun Lupin alkoi puhua, hän ymmärsi ettei kyseessä ollutkaan pelkkä harvinaisen osuva arvaus, vaan todennäköisemmin hetkellinen repeämä tämän yleensä niin tarkasti verhotun mielen suojauksessa. Oli asia miten tahansa, se oli tunne, johon jokin hänessä vastasi lähes kaikua lähentelevästi.  
  
”Sirius, ankeuttajat, Harry – se kaikki on vain jotenkin liikaa. Toisinaan en voi olla ajattelematta, että ehkä en sittenkään ollut valmis – että oli virhe tulla takaisin tällaisena hetkenä. Joskus tuntuu jopa siltä kuin minä pysyisin ainoastaan keinotekoisesti kasassa. Hormonit auttavat ulkoisen olemuksen suhteen, ja sinä”, Lupin sanoi, osoittaen häntä, ”sinä kirjaimellisesti pidät minut järjissäni joka kuukausi.”  
  
Severus jähmettyi. Lupin selkeästi huomasi sen, sillä nyt oli tämän vuoro kallistaa päätään, alati hellittämätön ja palavasilmäinen katse hänet paikalleen naulaten. ”Sen vuoksihan sinä alun perin kaikkeen tähän suostuitkin kun Albus sitä ehdotti, eikö niin? Kaiken sen jälkeen miltä minä aikanani suljin silmäni – ja ennen kaikkea mitä minä melkein tein sinulle – on täysin luonnollista haluta kostoa. Ymmärrän nyt miksei sinua voisi vähempää kiinnostaa mitä minä olen päättänyt tehdä itselleni tässä välissä, kunhan sellaiset asiat ovat pysyneet ennallaan, joiden avulla sinulla on mahdollista saada täydellinen yliote minusta – _taluttaa_ ihmissutta…”  
  
_”Riittää!”_ Severus ei olisi ihmetellyt mikäli hänen mielensä olisi katsonut tarpeelliseksi tehostaa käskyä loitsulla; Lupinin vaikeneminen vaikutti kuitenkin olevan täysin luonnollista sorttia. Hän toivoi että hänen alkanut vapinansa olisi ollut yhtä helposti hallittavissa. Hän veti henkeä ja yritti raapia kokoon jotakin vastauksesta käyvää. ”Turha sitä on kai kiistää, että syy oli alun perin… jotakin tuon kaltaista. Mutta älä yritä käyttäytyi kuin se olisi jotakin uutta, sillä varmasti sinä tiesit sen sillä sekunnilla kun Albus kertoi sinulle kuka sinun juomasi valmistaisi. Ja mitä tulee sinun transsukupuolisuuteesi, niin se syy miksi sillä ei ole ollut minulle missään vaiheessa mitään väliä, johtuu yksinkertaisesti siitä, ettei niin ole ollut _koskaan!_ Jos sinä olet liian typerä tajutaksesi sitä, on sinun turha syyttää siitä minua!”  
  
Lupin tuijotti häntä. Ja tuijotti. Juuri kun Severus oli alkanut tuntea olonsa kyllin vaivaantuneeksi että hän olisi pian avannut jälleen suunsa, Lupin nousi äkisti ylös tuolistaan, kiersi työpöydän ympäri ja istui hajareisin hänen syliinsä, vetäen hänet nälkäiseen suudelmaan. Kun tämä hetkeä myöhemmin alkoi tempoa hänen kauluksensa nappeja auki ja kaapua pois hänen päältään, hänen tehtäväkseen jäi lähinnä sinnitellä moisen luonnonvoiman edessä kuten parhaiten taisi ja yrittää vastata samalla mitalla. Kohta Lupinin paljas rintakehä nojasi hänen omaansa vasten, heidän paitojensa pitäessä seuraa toisilleen lattialla. Tunnelman kokema äkillinen muutos olisi voinut olla lamaannuttava, ellei sama veitsenterällä taiteilu olisi niinä päivinä leimannut kaikkea heidän välillään, tuoden heidät aina yhden harhaliikkeen päähän siitä, että jonkin sanotun tai tehdyn olisi onnistunut viiltää liian syvälle.  
  
Hän oli sen verran keskittynyt Lupinin kaulanseudun kartoittamiseen, ettei edes aluksi huomannut tämän äkisti jähmettyneen. Vilkaisu tämän kasvoihin kertoi Lupinin huomion olevan suuntautunut hänen vasemman käsivartensa suuntaan, ja kun hän seurasi tämän katsetta, hänelle kävi täydellisen selväksi mikä siitä kohdasta hänen ruumiissaan teki niin kerrassaan vangitsevan.  
  
Vuosien hiljaiselo oli tehnyt tatuoinnista haalistuneen hiilipiirroksen oloisen, mutta yhä vain kallon ja sen suusta kiemurtelevan käärmeen ääriviivat piirtyivät selkeinä vasten hänen kalpeaa ihoaan. Aikanaan, lähes toisessa elämässä, moisen tatuoinnin olemassaolo oli ollut syy moneenkin intiimiin kanssakäymiseen johtaneeseen ehdotukseen; tätä nykyä se oli se syy miksi hän kieltäytyi järjestelmällisesti niistä harvoistakin. Se, että Lupinin oli hetkellisesti onnistunut saada hänet unohtamaan moinen välttämättömyys, kertoi jo liikaakin.  
  
Luonnollisesti hän odotti kysymyksiä ja niitä seuraavia syytöksiä, kauhua ja kuvotusta. Kaikki mitä Lupin kuitenkin lopulta sanoi, oli, ”Oletan, että Albus on tietoinen tuosta?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Severus sai varmistettua, vaikkei hän ollutkaan enää täysin varma kuinka hänen äänensä vielä kantoi. ”Voin myös vakuuttaa, että asia selvisi hänelle varsin erilaisissa olosuhteissa.”  
  
”Niinkö todella? Kuvitella.” Vinoilusta huolimatta myöskään Lupinin ääni ei kuulostanut täysin vakaalta. ”Mukava tietää, ettei minun tarvitse olla huolissani kilpailusta.”  
  
Hän ei sen sijaan nähnyt tilanteessa mitään huvittavaa. Hän pakottautui irrottamaan molemmat kätensä Lupinista ja vetäytyä tästä niin kauas kuin heidän senhetkinen asentonsa suinkin salli. ”Jos sinä katsot paremmaksi, että me jätämme tämän tähän –”  
  
Lupinin vastaus oli tarttua häneen ja palauttaa hänen kätensä niille sijoilleen omalla vartalollaan, millä ne hetkeä aiemmin olivat olleet. Tällä kertaa kun he suutelivat, se tapahtui hitaammin, ikään kuin he eivät enää olisikaan olleet hukkumassa siihen mitä löysivät toisistaan, vaan kannattelivat nyt sen voimin toinen toistaan.  
  
Jossakin vaiheessa Lupin kuitenkin rikkoi suudelman ja nojautui taaksepäin. Hänen tehtäväkseen jäi katsella, kun tämä kurottautui ottamaan jotakin lattialle pudonneiden vaatteiden joukosta. Esille nostettu asia paljastui tummaksi solmioksi, joka roikkui nyt ilmassa äänettömän kysymysmerkin muodossa.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat tehdä sillä?”  
  
”Laittaa sen sinulle”, Lupin vastasi. ”Tarkemmin sanottuna silmillesi.”  
  
Severus tunsi mainittujen silmiensä kaventuvan epäluulosta, johtuen siitä mitä kyseinen pyyntö tuntui vihjaavan. ”Minähän sanoin jo”, hän aloitti, takertuen siihen olettamukseen mikä kävi aiemman keskustelun valossa eniten järkeen, ”että minä en välitä –”  
  
”Ja minusta on erittäin mukava kuulla se”, Lupin keskeytti, äänellä joka ei jättänyt sijaa vastaväitteille.  Tämän aiempi hysteerisyys oli nyt korvautunut harvinaislaatuisella päättäväisyydellä. ”Tässä ei kuitenkaan ole kyse siitä.”  
  
Severus tunsi halua huomauttaa, että kun kyse oli Lupinista, juuri _tästä_ oli turhankin usein kyse. Yleensä hän näki liian monta asiaa liian selvästi, mutta se sentään toi mukanaan varmuuden - kontrollin. Lupin sen sijaan oli hänen sokea pisteensä, oli ollut sitä jo kauan ennen nykytilanteen tuomaa lisälastia. Hän ei tarvinnut sidettä silmilleen tunteakseen oloaan eksyneeksi tämän seurassa.  
  
Kaiken sen vuoksi hän ei varsinaisesti osannut selittää, mikä sai hänet lopulta nyökkäämään.  
  
Lupin vastasi eleeseen omallaan ja tarttui sitten solmioon molemmin käsin. Kangas painui hänen silmilleen ja toi mukanaan läpitunkemattoman pimeyden, jota seurasi odotettu epämukavuus. Hän pakottautui keskittymään takaraivolleen kiristyvään solmuun ja Lupinin rintakehän juurruttavaan tuntuun vasten omaansa.  
  
Kun solmu oli valmis, Severus puolittain odotti että Lupin olisi katsonut asiakseen tarttua häntä ranteista. Sen sijaan tämä asetti molemmat kämmenensä vasten hänen poskiaan, niin että hän tunsi tämän ihon vasten omaansa lukuun ottamatta solmion päälle nousevia sormenpäitä. ”Kuuntele”, tämä kuiskasi.  
  
Kului täydellisen hiljainen hetki, sitten toinen samanlainen. Sitä mukaan kun tunnelma laski, hän alkoi tuntea olonsa kasvavissa määrin naurettavaksi. ”Mitä minun olisi muka tarkoitus kuulla?”  
  
”Sinä ymmärsit väärin.” Lupinin hymähdys oli naurulla silattu. Severus tunsi liikettä kasvoillaan – ”Tarkoitin: _täällä_.” - kun kaksi sormea naputti kannustavasti hänen ohimoaan.  
  
Kun hän sai Lupinin merkityksestä kiinni, oli heidän molempien kannalta hyvä että tämä tiesi odottaa sitä mitä seurasi, sillä oman yllätyksensä johdosta hän ei suinkaan astunut rauhallisesti sisään hänelle osoitetusta näkymättömästä ovesta, vaan pikemminkin potkaisi sen sisään. Tähän asti Lupin oli vartioinut mielensä yksityisyyttä mustasukkaisesti, eikä nytkään katsonut sopivaksi tuoda hänet kuin sen rajamaille – mutta ottaen huomioon salaisuudet joita hänen oma ihonsa oli juuri paljastanut, Severus oli järkyttynyt että tämä päästi hänet niinkin pitkälle.  
  
Vielä odottamattomampia olivat kuitenkin tekoa seuranneet kehotukset: ehdotukset kevyitä kuin kuiskaukset, niin utuisia että ne olisivat voineet olla hänen omiaan. Hänen tehtäväkseen jäi pitää kanava auki ja poimia ajatuksia ilmasta sitä mukaan kun Lupin niitä hänelle ojensi. _Koske minua tänne_ , ne sanoivat. _Laita kätesi tähän._ Hän totteli, edelleen puolittain shokissa tarjotusta mahdollisuudesta. Hänen sormensa liukuivat vaistonvaraisesti, vaikka kyseinen vaisto ei ollutkaan hänen. Siinä missä hänen silmänsä näkivät vain luomentakaisen mustuuden, löysivät hänen kätensä vähenevien vaatteiden alta arpia ja ihoa, ja kaikenkestäviä luita. Kaiken taustalla kaikui Lupinin raskaaksi muuttunut hengitys, jota sävyttivät ajoittaiset, katkeilevat huokaukset.  
  
Jossakin vaiheessa ääni hänen kallonkopassaan kehotti häntä liikuttamaan kättään ylös, ja sen sijaan hän vei sen jyrkästi alas. Lupin värähti – liike, joka säteili lantiosta ylöspäin - ja puri omansa sijaan hänen huultaan, joka sattui sopivasti jäämään tämän hampaiden väliin. ”Ei ihan sitä mitä minä ajattelin”, tämä mutisi.  
  
Severuksesta ei silti kuulostanut siltä että tämä olisi pistänyt tapahtunutta pahitteeksi, pikemminkin päinvastoin. ”Mistä lähtien minä olen muka kuunnellut puoliakaan siitä mitä sinä sanot”, hän rohkeni vastata.  
  
Lupinin vastaus oli sinetöidä heidän huulensa yhteen niin tiukasti, että hän saattoi tuntea tämän virneen vasten omaansa. Samaan aikaan pari levottomia käsiä hiipi hänen kaulansa kautta hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
Kaiken kaikkiaan hetki niin epätodellinen, että se sopi täydellisesti hänen kauan sitten haudattujen päiväuniensa jatkumoon. Muistaessaan jälleen niiden muinaisen olemassaolon, Severus tuskin noteerasi että side hänen silmillään oli alkanut lipsua. Seuraava mitä hän tiesi oli Lupin riuhtaisemassa solmion kärsimättömästi vapaaksi ja heidän katseensa lukkiutumassa yhteen. Hetken aikaa kaikki oli yhtä halun ja muistojen sekalaista pyörrettä: Lupinin vaativiksi muuttuneita pyyntöjä ja kehotuksia, ja hänen omaa, paljasta haluaan törmäilemässä kaikuina heidän mieltensä välillä, ennen kuin hän ehti vetää siitä mitään takaisin.

  
  
  
Tälläkin kertaa heidät keskeytti kissa.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa kun hän yritti vasta epätoivoisesti haalia mieltään takaisin sille kuuluvaan karsinaan, hopeinen suojelius liukui sisään seinästä ja loikkasi Lupinin vapautuneelle tuolille. _”Severus”_ , se lausui Minervan ääntä jäljittelevällä kaiulla, _”olisitko niin hyvä ja tulisit yläkertaan? Pelkään, että Musta on jälleen nähty linnassa. Ilmeisesti hän yritti puukottaa oppilasta.”_  
  
Tehtävänsä täten suorittaneena kissa haihtui olemattomiin, jättäen heidät molemmat tuijottamaan kohtaa jossa se oli vielä hetki sitten seissyt.  
  
”Tämä ei helvetti soikoon ole todellista”, Severus totesi, ei varsinaisesti kenellekään.  
  
Kerrankin Lupinilla ei ollut asiaan kerrassaan mitään lisättävää.

 


	7. Ihmissusi

 

Mustan toistunut vierailu tarkoitti jälleen uutta askelta linnan turvatoimien kiristämisessä. Seuranneessa tehtävienjaossa Severuksen vastuulle jäi tarkistaa jo ties kuinka monennen kerran, ettei Mustan ollut jotenkin onnistunut livahtaa kouluun tyrmissä sijaitsevan reitin kautta (ottaen huomioon seinien ulkopuolella vellovan järven syvyyden, hän epäili sitä suuresti). Lupin puolestaan tuli värvätyksi sen turvapeikkolauman koordinaattoriksi, joka oli tuotu vartioimaan jälleenripustettua Lihavaa leidiä – tehtävä, joka kaiken murahtelun, uhkailun ja nuijanheiluttelun johdosta vaikutti ajoittain koettelevan jopa tämän rautaisia hermoja.

Kaikesta huolimatta lopputulos oli kuitenkin se, ettei kenelläkään henkilökunnasta ollut toimiensa päätteeksi tarjota mitään fiksua ehdotusta siitä, miten moinen tunkeutuminen oli ollut mahdollinen, saati sitten vakuuttaa ettei se tulisi toistumaan. Jälkimmäinen oli jotakin minkä Severus katsoi velvollisuudekseen lausua ääneen, siinä vaiheessa kun kävi ilmi ettei kenelläkään muulla opettajanhuoneessa olevalla ollut kanttia sitä tehdä. Luonnollisesti moinen vain entisestään vahvisti hänen asemaansa sinä sydämettömänä hirviönä erinäisten kollegojen silmissä, ja viittasipa kourallinen erityisen rumia katseita siihenkin, että hän oli juuri tippunut yhdeltä jos toiseltakin joulukorttilistalta. Sen sijaan Lupinin takan ääreen etsiytynyt hahmo oli kalpea ja hiljainen, miettivä katse alati hiipuviin liekkeihin suuntautuneena.  
  
Kaikista raskaimmin tapahtuneen otti kuitenkin Minerva. Toistuva hyökkäys oleskeluhuoneeseen ja oppilaan suora uhkaus olisi ollut omiaan huolestuttamaan kenet tahansa tuvanjohtajan, mutta kaiken lisäksi asian tarkemman selvittelyn yhteydessä oli käynyt ilmi, että Mustan oli onnistunut päästä ritari Cadoganin muotokuvan ohi Longbottomilta pudonneiden salasanojen turvin. Siinä missä Severuksen silmissä tapahtunut oli täysin Longbottomin oman vähä-älyisyyden tuotosta, antoi Minervan käytös viitteitä siihen suuntaan että tämä tuntui ottaneen osan syystä omille harteilleen. Hän olisi voinut kertoa miten naurettavaa ja turhaa moinen oli, mikäli he olisivat sillä hetkellä olleet puheväleissä: suojeliusilmoitusta lukuun ottamatta he eivät olleet vaihtaneet kuin muutaman kohteliaan sanan sitten taannoisen ottelun, Minervan uusi käyttäytymiskoodi kun tuntui automaattisesti tekevän hänestä kanssarikollisen oppilaidensa keskenkasvuiseen toimintaan. Se kaikki sai hänet ensimmäistä kertaa toivomaan, että koko huispauksen loppuottelu olisi jo ohi – voittajasta viis – jotta hekin voisivat rauhassa palata äksyilemään toisilleen satunnaisen ristikonratkonnan äärelle.  
  
Hetken ajan oli kyseenalaista päästettäisiinkö oppilaita lainkaan seuraavana viikonloppuna vierailemaan Tylyahossa, mutta lopulta niin päätettiin kuitenkin tehdä. Tällä kertaa Voro syynäsi lähtijät ovella entistäkin perusteellisemmin ja Severus seurasi toimitusta kunnes viimeisetkin opiskelijat olivat kadonneet kylän suuntaan, lähtien vasta sitten suorittamaan senpäiväistä käytävävalvontaansa.  
  
Kolmannen kerroksen käytävältä hän löysi nykytilanteen kaksi suurinta syypäätä, Potterin ja Longbottomin. Nämä seisoivat supisemassa erään patsaan kupeessa ja vaikenivat sitten tyystin hänet nähdessään. Tiedusteluihin siitä, mikä mahtoi olla moisen tapaamisen merkitys, hän ei edes odottanut saavansa rehellistä vastausta, eikä täten joutunut pettymään. Lähetettyään kaksikon matkoihinsa hän jäi kuitenkin vielä hetkeksi katselemaan viereistä patsasta, joka esitti yksisilmäistä noitaa, jonkin epämääräinen muistikuva kertoessa hänelle että James Potter oli aikanaan tullut häntä turhankin usein vastaan sen kohdalla. Kyseinen fakta laski entisestään sitä todennäköisyyttä, että tämän jälkikasvun äkillinen kiinnostus samaan kivihirvitykseen olisi ollut luonteeltaan arkkitehtuurillista sorttia.  
  
Pikaisen tarkastelun jälkeen hän joutui kuitenkin myöntämään, ettei patsas ollut aikeissa paljastaa hänelle salaisuuttaan. Kyllästyttyään pian tuloksettomaan koputteluun Severus palasi työhuoneeseensa ja aloitti neljäsluokkalaisten esseevastausten korjaamisen. Siitä puuhasta Malfoy löysi hänet tullessaan lähestulkoon rynnien sisään, kalpeiksi käyneet Crabbe ja Goyle kannoillaan.  
  
Kun Malfoy oli viimeistellyt tarinansa, joka oli vilissyt Potterin tyhjästä ilmestyviä ruumiinosia Rääkyvän röttelön ohi johtavalla kylänraitilla, tämä jäi pälyilemään häntä lähestulkoon haastavasti, varmana siitä että joutuisi pian naurunalaiseksi. Joku toinen olisikin voinut pitää vastaavaa kertomusta hyvänä vitsinä, mutta Severus ainoastaan nyökkäsi, kiitti kolmikkoa tiedosta ja nousi tuolistaan. Malfoy kompasteli hänen edellään ulos käytävään ja jäi sitten killittämään hänen peräänsä hämmentyneenä, kun hän suuntasi jälleen kohti kolmatta kerrosta.  
  
Matkalla hän päätteli, että Malfoyn tekemä näköhavainto vahvisti viimein sen mitä hän oli jo tovin epäillyt: että Potterilla oli hallussaan jonkin sortin näkymättömyysviitta. Mikäli samainen viitta oli sitä ennen kuulunut tämän isälle, se selittäisi hyvin paljon kaikesta siitä riesasta mitä hän oli aikanaan osakseen saanut. Päättäen että kuulustelisi Lupinia asian tiimoilta myöhemmin, hän kääntyi kolmannen kerroksen kulmasta, nähdäkseen parahiksi kuinka Potter seistä toljotti sen samaisen patsaan edessä kädet kuraisina ja selkeästi hengästyneenä.  
  
He palasivat kaksin hänen toimistoonsa. Potteriin hänen huoneensa ilmapiiri tuntui sentään tehoavan entisen lailla ja tämä silmäili hyllyjä kiertäviä purkkeja karsaasti. Vastaavanlaisen asenteen turvin tämä alkoi vastailla hänen kysymyksiinsä luvattomasta vierailustaan Tylyahossa, kieltäen tietysti kaiken. Hän ei ollut aikeissa ottaa moisia valheita vakavasta, varsinkin kun käskettäessä Potter kaivoi taskustaan pussillisen Sekon tuotteita ja taitellun, ensi näkemältä tyhjän oloisen pergamentin.  
  
Lupaavasti alkanut käräytys suistui kuitenkin täysin raiteiltaan siinä vaiheessa, kun Potter jostakin isäänsä koskevasta loukkauksesta suivaantuneena paljasti tietävänsä, että James Potter oli aikanaan pelastanut hänen henkensä. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin se hiton pahanonnen pergamentti alkoi äkisti puskea loukkauksia varsin tutunkuuloisten, herroittelevien lempinimien turvin, ja Severus tunsi raivonsa saavuttavan lakipisteen.  
  
Huolimatta siitä miten harvoin hän katsoi minkään menneen rikkeen unohtamisen arvoiseksi, tuntui jokin kosminen voima aina sen tapahtuessa haluavan raahata hänet kuvainnollisessa niskalenkissä takaisin tiettyjen kipupisteiden äärelle, saaden täten hänet muistamaan, miten monella tapaa hän olikaan menneen itsensä pettänyt. Potterin kanssa asioiminen oli parhainakin päivinä varsinainen aarreaitta moisia löydöksiä ajatellen, mutta tällä kertaa kyseessä oli jo jonkin sortin ennätys. Kun hän sitten viskasi kourallisen hormipulveria takkaan ja lausui kutsun, ei hän tehnyt sitä niinkään siksi että kaipasi jotakuta pitämään hänet pinnalla, vaan pikemminkin päättäen, että jos hän oli vaarassa upota, hän ei tekisi sitä yksin.  
  
Lupin astui takasta tuhkaa kaavustaan pudistellen ja näytti selkeästi yllättyneeltä tavatessaan Potterin yleensä itselleen varatusta tuolista. Sama hämmennys pysytteli tämän kasvoilla aina siihen asti, kunnes Severus näytti tälle pergamentille piirtyneet sanat. Sillä nimenomaisella sekunnilla torjuva kovuus – kuin haarniskan silmikko – valahti tämän koko olemuksen ylle, pyyhkien mennessään viimeisetkin todisteet siitä ohikiitävästä hetkestä jolloin kyseinen väylä oli ollut hänelle avoin.

  
  
  
Tunti sen jälkeen kun vaille rankaisua jäänyt Potter oli poistunut saattajansa kera, Lupin palasi hänen huoneeseensa vahva syyllisyydenkatku kintereillään.  
  
”Sinun on parasta alkaa selittää”, Severus sanoi tervehdyksen sijaan. ”Äläkä yritä syöttää minulle jotakin tarinaa siitä että se oli muka Sekon pilailutuote. Minä tunnistin kyllä ne nimet – sinulla ja ystävilläsi oli tapana kutsua toisianne niillä jatkuvasti.”  
  
Lupin irvisti. ”Hyvä on, olet oikeassa. Mutta ensin sinun on luvattava ettei Harrylle koidu tästä lisäharmia; minä olen jo pitänyt hänelle asiasta tiukan puhuttelun ja hän ymmärtää toimineensa väärin laiminlyödessään monien meistä luottamuksen.”  
  
Hänellä oli omat epäilyksensä siitä miten hyvin moinen viesti oli tosiasiassa uponnut Potterin paksuun kalloon. Loppupeleissä uteliaisuus vei kuitenkin voiton, ja hänen onnistui nyökätä. Hän kävi istumaan työpöytänsä taakse ja Lupin noudatti esimerkkiä ottamalla tuoleista toisen.  
  
”Selvä. Aluksi lienee kuitenkin paikallaan mainita, etten ymmärrä mistä hän on voinut saada sen käsiinsä, sillä minun viimeisimpien tietojeni mukaan Voro takavarikoi sen vuosia sitten”, Lupin sanoi. Severuksen mielessä ehti käväistä kuva tästä kaivelemassa Voron kiellettyä tavaraa sisältävää arkistokaappia, kun Lupin jo jatkoi, ”Se tosiaan on yksi meidän muinaisista aikaansaannoksistamme – se sisältää tiedot eräästä Tylyahoon johtavasta salakäytävästä.”  
  
”Eli kaiken tämän ajan sinä olet tiennyt että koululle johtaa myös Mustan tiedossa oleva, salainen reitti”, hän summasi, hämmästellen itsekin kuinka rauhalliselta kuulosti, ”etkä ole katsonut aiheelliseksi kertonut siitä kenellekään, koska…?”  
  
”Koska elin siinä uskossa että se oli sortunut jo ajat sitten umpeen. Kävin kuitenkin juuri itse toteamassa ettei niin ole ja raportoin luonnollisesti asiasta heti Albukselle. Hänen päätettäväkseen jää, mitä sille tulisi tehdä. Positiivista tässä on se, että reitti johtaa Hunajaherttuan kellariin, jolloin se on ympärivuorokautisessa valvonnassa. Vaikka Sirius sattuisikin muistamaan sen olemassaolon, on erittäin epätodennäköistä että hänen olisi onnistunut päästä huomaamatta kaikkien asiakkaiden tai saati sitten öisen ankeuttajavartion ohi.”  
  
”Epätodennäköistä? Vaikka me saimme juuri todisteet siitä, että jopa kolmetoistavuotias on siihen kykeneväinen.” Asioita tietysti muutti se, mikäli Potterilla tosiaan oli hallussaan näkymättömyysviitta, mutta hän ei katsonut olennaiseksi mainita sitä.  
  
Lupinin kuitenkin huitaisi ajatuksen sivuun kädellään. ”Harry jäi kiinni, eikö? Sitä paitsi hänen kuvansa ei koreile jokaisessa etsintäkuulutuksessa täältä Lontooseen, ja hän on vieraili kylässä päivänä jolloin kukaan tuskin kiinnitti sen enempää huomiota yhteen oppilaaseen enemmän. Uskallan väittää että hänen tilanteensa poikkeaa siinä määrin melkoisesti Siriuksesta.”  
  
Alkoi käydä selväksi ettei hänen onnistuisi nujertaa kohtaamaansa vastarintaa nykyisellä argumentillaan, joten Severus päätti vaihtaa taktiikkaa. ”Eikö sinua sitten lainkaan turhauta, että kaiken sen jälkeen mitä me olemme tehneet suojellaksemme sitä poikaa, hän itse menee ja hankkiutuu tahallaan vaaraan vain karamellikourallisen vuoksi.”  
  
Lupinin äkisti kiristynyt ilme kertoi, että hän oli oikeilla jäljillä. ”Tietenkin turhauttaa. Mutta kuten sanoin, me keskustelimme jo asiasta Harryn kanssa ja hän ymmärtää miten ajattelemattomasti hän toimi. Epäilemättä hänen päätökseensä vaikutti sekin, että mikäli hän olisi kertonut käytävästä jollekulle opettajista, olisi hän samalla joutunut myös paljastamaan mistä oli saanut tiedon siitä. Hänen isänsä oli kuitenkin tekemässä sitä pergamenttia – saatan uskoa, että moisesta kumpuava tunnearvo ylitti tällä kertaa terveen maalaisjärjen.”  
  
He jankkasivat aiheesta vielä tovin, kunnes se alkoi olla niin loppuunkaluttu ettei Severuskaan enää keksinyt siitä mitään kulmaa mihin tarttua. Kaiken teki vaikeammaksi se, ettei Lupin yrittänytkään piilotella omaa virhearviointiaan, ja se taas muistutti häntä Minervan nykytilasta ja siitä, että mikäli hänellä olisi pian käsissään toinen vastaava marttyyri, hän voisi yhtä hyvin lakata poistumasta työhuoneestaan kokonaan.  
  
Lupinin lopulta lähdettyä Severus jäi tuijottamaan vastapäisellä hyllyllä olevia purkkeja, niitä kuitenkaan varsinaisesti näkemättä. Jokin aiemmassa keskustelussa oli jäänyt hiertämään hänen mieltään, yksityiskohta joka oli takertunut kiinni ja vaati hänen huomiotaan kuin ihoon kiilautunut oka. Hän muisteli Lupinin kommenttia koskien Potterin selitystä pergamentin sisältämästä tunnearvosta; se oli hänen korviinsa kuulostanut suoralta lainaukselta Potterin suusta ja kävi epäilemättä yhteen tämän James Potteria palvovan luonteenlaadun kanssa, josta hän oli jälleen saanut uuden muistutuksen.  
  
Mutta jos niin oli, niin silloin se oli täydellisessä ristiriidassa sen hetken kanssa, jolloin Potter itse oli hänen ja Lupinin silmien alla myöntänyt, ettei ollut koskaan tiennyt tai tuntenut ketään pergamentin nimetyistä valmistajista. Tietenkin kyseessä saattoi olla silkka valhe – mutta siinä hetkessä hän oli pitänyt visusti silmällä Potterin päällimmäisiä ajatuksia, jotka olivat kertoneet hänelle, että ensimmäistä kertaa koko keskustelun aikana tämä oli puhunut totta.  
  
Mikä luonnollisesti tarkoitti sitä, että Lupin oli puolestaan se joka oli valehdellut.

  
  
*

  
  
Seuraavat viikot antoivat hänelle useita tilaisuuksia kysyä Lupinilta aiheesta suoraan. Sen sijaan he keskustelivat kaikesta muusta, silloin kun ylipäänsä katsoivat aiheelliseksi tuhlata aikaa puhumiseen. Huispausottelun yhteydessä esitellyn suojeliuksen jälkeen Lupin oli ilmeisesti katsonut Potteriin kohdistuneen velvollisuutensa täytetyksi ja lopetti tämän yksityisopetuksen, tarjoten heille yhden arki-illan lisää toistensa seurassa vietettäväksi. Niiden myötä he saivat viimein otettua takaisin sen vahingon, jonka Mustan yllättävät vierailut ja itsepintaiset katit olivat aiemmilla kerroilla tuottaneet.  
  
Yhtenä niistä illoista he ajautuivat kaiken muun jälkeen keskustelemaan Lupinin nimestä.  
  
”Miksi sitten nimenomaan Remus? Ymmärrän että orvossa pojassa jonka kasvattaa susi on tiettyä ironiaa, mutta voisi kuvitella että se on mielleyhtymä jota olisit halunnut välttää.”  
  
Lupin, joka lojui parhaillaan hänen vierellään sängyssä, kohautti paljaita harteitaan. Tämän puolihuolimattomasti ylleen kietoma lakana sai aiheen valossa varsin toogamaisia piirteitä. ”Ehkä siinä se vitsi piileekin. Nimi on naamio, mutta samalla totuus; pohjimmiltani minä olen poika, joka kasvoi suden varjossa.”  
  
Severus jätti mainitsematta, että tältä puuttuu niin kaksoisveli kuin Rooman perustamisesta kielivä ansioluettelo. Nyt kun hän oli viimein tekosyyn varjolla lausunut Lupinin itseräätälöidyn etunimen ääneen, sen käyttäminen oli tuntunut hänestä omituiselta. Mikäli asiat jatkaisivat nykyistä kehitystään hän joutuisi jossakin vaiheessa oppimaan sen taidon, mutta vielä toistaiseksi hän ei osannut liittää nimeä vieressään olevaan henkilöön ilman että se olisi kuulostanut naurettavalta. Tämä oli aina ollut hänen mielessään ainoastaan Lupin ja nähtävästi sen seikan muuttamiseen tarvittiin huomattavasti pidempi aika.  
  
Vastaavien löydösten äärelle hänen oli helppo hairahtua alkuperäisestä päämäärästään. Kun koevalmistelut alkoivat pääsiäisen jälkeen painaa päälle, hän ei ollut yhtään sen lähempänä totuutta kuin aiemmin.  
  
Huhtikuun puolessavälissä Rohkelikko voitti huispauspokaalin ottelussa Luihuista vastaan. Severus näytteli tunnollisesti osansa katkerana häviäjänä ja Minerva oli moisesta niin hyvillään, että unohti saman tien kaiken häneen kohdistuneen katkeruuden. Jo seuraavana aamuna he säikäyttivät oppilaan, joka erehtyi kävelemään opettajanpöydän ohi juuri sinä hetkenä kun he väittelivät (”Karjuivat”, luonnehti Pomona) oikeasta järjestyksestä pinota leivänpäälliset leivälle.  
  
Toukokuu huipensi koevalmistautumisen, jonka tuloksia päästiin vihdoin näkemään kesäkuun ensimmäisellä viikolla. Ensimmäiset kolme päivää Severus valvoi kokeita aamusta iltaan, yrittäen suojata mieltään oppilaiden tuskaisilta ajatuksilta jotka ilman minkään sortin kannustustakin huusivat itseään julki, siinä vaihtelevasti onnistuen. Kun neljännen päivän aamuna hän löysi kalenteristaan vapaahetken, hän katsoi sen loistavaksi tilaisuudeksi vetäytyä pois koulun hälinästä yhteen pienemmistä torneista, josta oli näkymä etupihalle. Sieltä Lupin hänet lopulta löysi, ilmestyessään paikalle iänikuista teemukia kannatellen.  
  
Kaikista muista opettajista paitsi Hagridista poiketen, oli Lupin päättänyt järjestää kokeensa ulkona: aiempana viikonloppuna tämä oli rakentanut tiluksille radan, jonka tähdiksi heidän vuoden aikana keräämänsä erinäiset otukset olivat päässeet. Päivät alkukesän auringossa olivat jo ehtineet tuoda harvinaislaatuista väriä tämän kasvoilla ja ylöskäärittyjen hihojen alta paljastuneille käsivarsille; siinä vaiheessa kun Lupin selvitti kurkkuaan, Severus tajusi tuijottaneensa jälkimmäisiä turhankin kiinteästi.  
  
”Mistä sinä tiesit että minä olisin täällä?” hän kysyi, repien huomionsa vaivoin takaisin olennaiseen.  
  
Lupin kohautti harteitaan; oudon ristiriidassa eleen kanssa oli se itsetietoinen tapa, jolla tämän sormet hipaisivat sitä housuntaskua, josta näytti pilkottavan jotakin. ”Onnekas arvaus. Ajattelin, ettei sinua ehkä huvita törmätä meidän tämänpäiväisiin vieraisiimme.”  
  
Malfoyta syksyllä haavoittaneen hevoskotkan teloitus oli järjestetty tapahtuvaksi illansuussa. Muutamaa tuntia aikaisemmin Severus oli katsellut samaiselta tähystyspaikalta kuinka tuomion täytäntöönpanoa valvomaan saapunut taikaministeri Toffee oli kävellyt läpi koulun porteista, mukanaan sitä nykyä hävityskomiteassa vaikuttava Walden Macnair. Hänellä oli lukuisia syitä vältellä tapaamista jälkimmäisen kanssa, niistä ei suinkaan vähäisimpänä se jälki joka koristi heistä kummankin käsivartta, mutta kaiken järjen mukaan Lupinin ei pitäisi olla Macnairin omasta tietoinen. Mikäli niin oli, se tarkoitti että Lupin oli huomattavasti paremmin informoitu erinäisistä asioista kuin hän oli aiemmin olettanut.  
  
Kaikki se sai hänet tuijottamaan Lupinia varuillaan. Lupin tuijotti takaisin. Tilanteen saama äkillinen lataus teki hänen aiheenvaihdoksestaan aiottua terävämmän.  
  
”Kuulin huhua että Hagrid oli alkuvuodesta värvännyt Potterin kumppaneineen laatimaan lemmikilleen puolustuspuhetta ja etsimään sitä tukevaa materiaalia menneistä tapauksista”, hän sanoi. ”Olisin voinut kuvitella että sinä olisit katsonut tarpeelliseksi ottaa osaa.”  
  
Lupinin tuijotus katkesi siihen. Hänen laillaan tämä vilkaisi ikkunasta kohti kaukana siintävää riistanvartijan mökkiä, ennen kuin aloitti sanomaan hitaasti, ”Totuus on, että kyseinen hevoskotka todella hyökkäsi oppilaan kimppuun ilman sen suurempaa provosointia. Mikäli asiantuntijat ovat katsoneet sen liian vaaralliseksi elämään ihmisten parissa, en näe miksi minun mielipiteelläni olisi mitään merkitystä sen asian suhteen.”  
  
”Ja mikähän se sitten mahtaa olla - tämä sinun mielipiteesi?”  
  
”Kysytkö sinä, ansaitseeko se minun mielestäni kuolla?”  
  
Lupinin valheelliselta kalskahtava filosofisuus sai hyvinäkin päivinä hänen verenpaineensa nousemaan. Tänään ei ollut yksi hyvistä päivistä. ”En. Minä haluan tietää, ansaitsetko _sinä_ mielestäsi tulla lopetetuksi kuin koira, koska siltä tämä kuulostaa.”  
  
Lupinilla oli kanttia näyttää vain kevyesti pakokauhuiselta. ”Minun pitää olla aivan kohta ulkona pitämässä seuraavaa koetta. Me voimme keskustella tästä lisää sitten illalla kun tulen hakemaan liemeni”, tämä sanoi, muistuttaen häntä liian myöhään siitä, että toisella heistä oli koestressiä suurempia syitä potea ärtymystä. Sen sanottuaan tämä kääntyi ja lähti ripeästi kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan.  
  
Severus jäi paikallaan kiroamaan ääneti. Hän oli kuitenkin ehtinyt sadatella vain hetken, kun viereisen haarniskan jalustan takaa luikahti jokin harmaa ja karvainen.  
  
”Tuo oli melko töykeää jopa sinulta”, Minerva ilmoitti kursailematta, takaisin ihmismittoihin suoristauduttuaan.  
  
”Miksi sinä oikein hiiviskelet täällä?” hän ärähti takaisin, jättäen moiset itsestäänselvyydet omaan arvoonsa.  
  
”Minä en hiiviskellyt ”, Minerva painotti. ”Minä pidin vahtia ennen seuraavaa koetta. Olen jo muutamana kertana partioinut kissana, ajateltuani että saisin ehkä sillä tavalla paremmin yllätettyä Mustan mikäli hän jälleen päättää piipahtaa vierailulle…”  
  
Mustan mainitseminen palautti hänen mieleensä sen, mitä hän oli miettinyt viimeksi samaisena aamuna katsellessaan kalenteriaan. Hän pakottautui hellittämään otteensa aiemmasta ärtymyksestään, onnistuen siinä kuitenkin vain osittain. ”Lienee turha mainita, että lukukauden loppuun on enää kaksi viikkoa. Mitä luulet tapahtuvan ellei häntä saada kiinni siihen mennessä?”  
  
”En halua edes ajatella. Ehkä hän yrittää lähteä Potterin perään siitä huolimatta – Albus on jo maininnut, että poikaa majoittavien jästien lähistölle pitäisi järjestää valvontaa.”  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa minut voi jo tässä vaiheessa laskea pois moisesta vartiosta.”  
  
”Onko sinulla sitten jo joitakin muita kesäsuunnitelmia?” Minerva tiedusteli.  
  
Totuus oli, että kyseessä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun aihe nousi varsinaisesti esiin. Alhaalla pihamaalla Lupin valitsi tietenkin juuri sen hetken astuakseen ulos linnan pääovista, kannoillaan ryhmä kolmosluokkalaisia. Severus seurasi kuinka joukkio suuntasi kohti lähempänä järveä siintävää rataosuutta, ja kun hän lopulta käänsi huomionsa takaisin Minervaan, hän odotti kohtaavansa tutun vahingoniloisen hymyn. Yllättäen tämä katselikin häntä oudon vakavana.  
  
”Sinä et aio sanoa mitään?” hänen oli lopulta pakko kysyä. Myöhemmin hän päätti syyttää sanoistaan sitä, että heidän välillään viikkotolkulla vallinnut mykkäkoulu oli ehkä vaikuttanut häneen suuremmin kuin hän halusi myöntää. ”Ei sillä ettenkö arvostaisi sitä, mutta ei ole sinun tapaistasi jättää tällaista tilaisuutta käyttämättä.”  
  
Huokaus ravisutti Minervan shaaliin käärittyjä harteita. ”Tiedän ettei ole minun asiani sekaantua sinun elämääsi, varsinkin kun sinä olet melko kiitettävästi jättänyt tekemättä niin minun kohdallani. Haluaisin kuitenkin huomauttaa, että mikäli sinusta tuntuu että sinulla on jotakin kerrottavaa Remukselle, kehottaisin ottamaan asian esiin ennemmin kuin myöhemmin.”  
  
”Kertoa hänelle niin mitä?”  
  
”Mitä se onkaan minkä sinä koet tarpeelliseksi sanoa.”  
  
Se, mitä hän halusi kertoa Lupinille, oli jo viikkojen ajan tuntunut liian kaikenkattavalta puettavaksi sanoiksi. Se oli ymmärrys siitä, että se syy miksi alakerran tyrmät lemusivat hänen nenäänsä tietyltä taikaolentoja pursuavalta työhuoneelta, löytyi loppukokeitaan suorittavista seitsemäsluokkalaisista, jotka keittivät Amortentiaa – yksilöllisesti tuoksuvaa lemmenjuomaa.  Samaisen kertomisen varjolla hänen olisi pitänyt myös myöntää, ettei hän tuntunut enää osaavan aloittaa keskustelua heidän välillään ilman että se meni hänen osaltaan heti riidanhaastamiseksi, koska vihaisten sanojen alle oli helpompi kätkeä totuus. Se tarkoitti sen täydellisen epäluonteenomaisuuden tunnustamista, että kun kyse oli Lupinista, hän tuntui aina olevan valmis olettamaan tämän tarkoitusperistä pelkkää hyvää, vaikka kaikki merkit viittasivat totuuden olevan jotakin aivan muuta.  
  
”Usko pois, lopulta se kuitenkin kannattaa. Kaikilla meistä ei ehkä ole samaa kyseenalaista iloa roikkua toistemme riesana vuodesta toiseen. Voi jopa olla ettei hän edes ole täällä ensi lukukaudella”, Minerva järkeili. ”Tai sitten hän on, sinä huomaat ohittaneen tilaisuutesi, ja te päädytte viettämään seuraavat kolmetoista vuotta käyden jatkuvasti toistenne hermoille.”  
  
Kun Severus tällä kertaa loi katseensa ulos ikkunasta, se kohdistui väistämättä pohjoistorniin jossa silläkin hetkellä yksi luokka suoritti ennustuskoettaan. ”Puhutko sinä nyt –”  
  
”Kuten sanottua”, Minerva totesi synkästi, katse yhtälailla yksinäiseen torniin suunnattuna, ”mitä tahansa päätätkin, älä tee samaa virhettä kuin minä.”

  
  
*

  
  
Koska Lupin oli pitkin viikkoa poikennut omatoimisesti hakemaan häneltä jokailtaisen Sudenmyrkkyjuoma-annoksensa, Severus ei silläkään kertaa kokenut tarpeelliseksi vahdata kelloa kyseistä visiittiä odottaen. Sen sijaan hän valmisteli seuraavan päivän kokeeseen tarvittavia välineitä ja uhrasi vain satunnaisen ajatuksen sille, miten voisi yrittää jatkaa heidän aiemmin aloittamaansa keskustelua, kenties tällä kertaa hieman paremmalla menestyksellä.  
  
Kahta tuntia myöhemmin ajankohtaa saattoi kutsua enää hädin tuskin illaksi, eikä Lupinia vieläkään näkynyt. Lopulta hän päätyi kauhomaan annoksen tuttuun pikariin ja otti takanreunukselta kourallisen hormipulveria, pysähtyen kuitenkin valkean kynnyksellä empimään. Hänen laskujensa mukaan kuu ei ollut vielä ennättänyt taivaalle, eikä mikään viitannut siihen että häntä olisi takan toisessa päässä odottanut mikään muu kuin Lupinin työpöydän ääreen nukahtanut hahmo, mutta epäilys, joka maistui karvaalta kuin kokemus, nalkutti hänen takaraivossaan. Lopulta hän päätyi taittamaan matkan toiseen kerrokseen kävellen.  
  
Toistuva koputus Lupinin huoneen oveen ei tuottanut tulosta. Kun hän kokeili kahvaa, hän sai huomata ettei ovi ollut lukossa. Sen takaa paljastuva työhuone oli samaten autio ja hiljainen, nyt kun sen monenkarvaiset asukit, todisteet heidän kahdenkeskeisistä retkistään, oli viety pois.  
  
Työpöydän kulmalla, kirskuristajan tyhjänä ammottavan akvaarion vierellä, lojui kuitenkin jotain. Severuksen täytyi seisoa paperin äärellä pitkään, ennen kuin hänen mielensä käsitti sen mitä hänen silmänsä näkivät.  
  
Kyseessä oli epäilemättä se samainen pergamentti jonka hän oli tavannut Potterin hallusta keväämmällä. Vilkaisu yksisilmäistä noitaa esittävän patsaan suuntaan paljasti Lupinin mainitseman salakäytävän olemassaolon, mutta sen lisäksi paperi piti sisällään paljon muutakin. Tylypahka avautui hänen edessään karkeasti sommiteltuna karttana, sykkien elämää kuin musteesta vuodatettu sydän. Pienet, nimikyltein varustetut täplät vaeltelivat paperilla, eläen elämäänsä tarkkailijastaan tietämättöminä. Hän löysi itsensä Lupinin työhuoneesta ja Minervan omastaan, Riesun poukkoilemasta palkintohuoneesta ja Voron, aina askeleen jäljessä, vasta rynnistämästä kyseiseen kerrokseen.  
  
Täplistä kaikki olivat keskittyneet linnan sisälle – lukuun ottamatta yhtä, joka eteni kovaa vauhtia pitkin pihaa. Severus seurasi sen matkaa aina Tällipajulle asti, jossa sekä täplä että sen vieressä lukenut nimi - _Rebecca Lupin_ – katosivat äkisti näkyvistä.  
  
Hän tuijotti karttaa vielä tovin sen jälkeen kun se oli jo muuttunut sumeaksi hänen silmissään. Sitten hänen mielensä ja kehonsa viimein yhdistivät voimansa ja tekivät sen, mihin ne olivat aina kyenneet parhaiten vastaavissa tilanteissa: sulkivat ulos kaiken muun paitsi välttämättömiksi katsomansa toimenpiteet.  
  
Ensitöikseen hän tarkisti Rohkelikkotornin, yllättymättä lainkaan siitä ettei Potterin komentamasta kolmikosta kukaan vaikuttanut olevan paikalla. Se näky enemmän kuin mikään sai hänet liikkeelle; pikari jäi höyryämään kartan vierelle hänen lähtiessään huoneesta.  
  
Matka ulos jätti hänelle hyvin aikaa käsitellä Lupinin valheen laajuutta ja sen merkitystä. Sen sijaan hän löysi itsensä ajattelemasta ainoastaan sitä, että Potterin oli täytynyt tietää Lupinin salaisuuksista vähintäänkin toinen yhtä kauan kuin kartta oli ollut tämän hallussa, ellei tämä sitten ollut pitänyt outoa nimeä jonkinlaisena virheenä sen toiminnassa. Epäilemättä Lupin itse oli myös tajunnut saman. Hän pohti, oliko asialla ollut jotakin tekemistä tämän suojeliustuntien äkillisen päättymisen kanssa.  
  
Tällipajun juurelle päästyään hän kääntyi vanhasta tottumuksesta etsimään maasta sopivaa oksaa puun taltuttamiseen. Karahkan lisäksi hänen katseensa tavoitti ruohikosta myös jotakin kiiltävää, jonka hän poimi ylös; pilviverhosta pilkistävän kuun valossa hänen kangasta kannattelevat kätensä olivat äkisti poissa, varmistaen sen, että jostakin käsittämättömästä syystä hänen oli onnistunut yhyttää Potterin paljon kohuttu viitta. Hän heitti sen ylleen, tykkäsi oksalla pajun lamaannuttavaa kyhmyä ja laskeutui sen juurelta alkavaan käytävään.  
  
Heti kun hän oli astunut tunneliin, oli kuin hän olisi palannut taaksepäin ajassa; hän oli jälleen kuudentoista, edetessään mahdollisimman hiljaa eteenpäin ettei hänen askeleidensa ääni tai sydämensä kiihtynyt syke olisi paljastanut häntä mahdollisille kuulijoille. Hän ei sytyttänyt sauvansa valoa, vaan eteni matalassa tunnelissa käsin tehdyn tunnustelun varassa ikuisuudelta tuntuvan matkan, aina siihen asti kunnes käytävän päässä häämöttävästä suusta alkoi vuotaa pimeyteen valoa. Hän hivuttautui läpi ahtaasta aukosta, ja astui Rääkyvän röttelön pölyiselle lattialle.  
  
Yläkerrasta kantautui vaimeaa ääntä. Severus seurasi lattian poikki meneviä jälkiä viereiseen eteiseen, josta alkoivat kiikkerät portaat. Hän suoriutui niistäkin niin hiljaa kuin pystyi, ja kun hän viimein seisoi ylätasanteella kuuntelemassa oven takaa kuuluvaa puhetta, toi hetki sillä kertaa hänen mieleensä aivan toisen muiston. Mielikuva Sibyllan karheaksi muuttuneesta äänestä ja sen kaikenkattavista seurauksista lävisti hänen tajuntansa, ja yhden ohikiitävän hetken ajan hän huomasi harkitsevansa mitä kaikkea hän voisikaan pelastaa, jos edes kerran elämässään hän yksinkertaisesti kääntyisi ja lähtisi pois.  
  
Mutta tietenkin hän vain kohensi yllään olevaa viittaa ja tuuppasi oven auki.  
  
Ensin hänen katseensa osui kolmikkoon, joka kyyhötti vastakkaisessa nurkassa: Potter ja Granger seisoivat suojelevan oloisesti Weasleyn edessä, joka retkotti kalpeana lattialla ja piteli toisella kädellä jotakin karvaista, toisella taas jalkaansa, jonka lahje kiilteli verestä. Kaikkien hurjistunut ilme oli kohdistunut huoneen toisella laidalla olevaan hahmoon.  
  
Tilanteen sulasta absurdiudesta huolimatta Lupin vaikutti tyynen rauhalliselta. Oven narahtaessa tämä kääntyi sitä kohti, ja Severus sai vain vaivoin väistyttyä pois tieltä, kun tämä harppoi kurkistamaan ilmestyneestä raosta porrastasanteelle. Heidän kasvonsa olivat hädin tuskin käsivarrenmitan päässä toisistaan ja hän huomasi automaattisesti etsivänsä Lupinin olemuksesta merkkejä siitä, että tämä olisi toiminut jonkin loitsun alaisuudessa, löytämättä niistä ainuttakaan; tämän silmät olivat kirkkaat ja niissä paloi päättäväisyys, joka lähenteli jo julmuutta.  
  
”Täällä kummittelee”, Weasley ehdotti heikosti.  
  
”Ei kummittele”, Lupin vastasi. ”Rääkyvässä röttelössä ei ole koskaan kummitellut. Kyläläisten kuulemat kirkaisut ja ulinat olivat minusta lähtöisin.”  
  
Tuloksettomaksi osoittautuneen etsinnän jälkeen Lupin palasi takaisin huoneeseen. Tämä pyyhkäisi hiuksia silmiltään ja antoi katseensa kiertää huoneen poikki, katsoen häneen ja sitten ohi, kauas siihen menneisyyteen jonka hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa unohtaakseen. ”Siitä tämä tarina alkaa – kun minusta tuli ihmissusi.”  
  
Huoneen nurkassa olevan pylvässängyn varjoista kuului hymähdys, kun Mustan kuihtunut hahmo astui Lupinin rinnalle ja jäi kuuntelemaan kaikessa rauhassa alkavaa kertomusta.  


 


	8. Animaagi

 

”Severus”, oli Minerva kerran todennut hänelle, ”me olemme tunteneet jo sen verran kauan, että toivon ettet pahastu kun sanon, että sinulla on murrosikäisen oveluus – ja uhmaikäisen temperamentti.”  
  
Jo silloin hän oli joutunut harmikseen myöntämään, että sanoissa piili totuuden siemen. Siitä, mikä ei koskettanut häntä henkilökohtaisesti, hän jaksoi harvemmin kiivastua. Ihan niin rajoittunut hän ei myöskään ollut, etteikö olisi jo tähän ikään mennessä oppinut tiedostamaan omia kipupisteitään. Ne olivat kuitenkin luonteeltaan sellaisia, että niiden kattavuusalueelle astuttaessa kaikki hänen selkärankaansa iskostuneet säännöt vakoojalle tarpeellisesta maltista ja kärsivällisyydestä olivat vaarassa murtua pienemmästäkin lisäpaineesta.  
  
Häpäisy. Laiskuus. Kiittämättömyys. Kunnian varastaminen. Se tunne, kun asiat kaikesta yrittämisestä huolimatta vääjäämättä lipuivat hänen käsistään. Niistä oli hänen henkilökohtaiset ansalankansa tehty. Ja kuten ansaan joutuneilla eläimillä oli tapana, ei hän niihin osuessaan ja karkuun pyristellessään juuri välittänyt, olivatko lähelläolijat ystäviä vai vihollisia. Nytkin kun hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä Rääkyvän röttelön ja sairaalasiiven edellisiltaisia tapahtumia, tai edes omien sanomistensa sisältöä, hän joutui pian luovuttamaan; hänen raivonsa oli kuin musta pyörre, joka oli imaissut sokaisevaan nieluunsa kaiken järjellisen, ja jonka ainut yhdistävä piirre oli hänen halunsa nähdä koko muu maailma yhtä häväistynä kuin hän oli olonsa kokenut. Näköjään se oli kaikki mitä tarvittiin epätoivotun mielleyhtymän syntyyn, eikä hän voinut olla pohtimatta, siltäkö Lupinistakin aina tuntui täysikuiden jälkeisinä aamuina. Asiaa ei suinkaan helpottanut se, että koko hänen ruumistaan jomotti edelleen lukuisten tainnutusloitsujen ristituleen joutumisen jäljiltä.  
  
Työpöytänsä takana istuvalla Albuksella ei selkeästi ollut mikään kiire repiä häntä pois näiden mietteiden ääreltä. Kun hän oli tullut kutsutuksi rehtorin kansliaan oli ulkona ollut vielä hämärää, mutta nyt ikkunoiden läpi kajasti jo aamuaurinko valheellisen hilpeänä, enteillen kaunista kesäpäivää tulevaksi. Severus huomasi miettivänsä, oliko Lupin palannut jo metsästä koululle, ja jos, niin oliko kukaan ehtinyt kertoa tälle Mustan paosta.  
  
”Eli sinä tosiaan uskot Mustan puhuneen totta syyttömyydestään?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Albus myönsi epäröimättä, nyt kun hän oli viimein tehnyt aloittaan hiljaisuuden rikkomiseksi, ”enkä vähiten siksi, että se käy huomattavasti enemmän järkeen kuin hänen syyllisyytensä. Tiedän että sinulla on omat sangen painavat syysi epäillä häntä, mutta ainut mihin minä tällä hetkellä koen Siriuksen syyllistyneen on tietty suunnitelmattomuus ja yleinen vastuuttomuus. Olisiko hänen pitänyt tämän vuoden alussa ottaa minuun tai Remukseen yhteyttä ja selittää kaikessa rauhassa Peteriin kohdistuvat epäilyksensä? Ehdottomasti. Se ei kuitenkaan poista sitä, että hän toimi kaiken aikaa Harryn parhaaksi.”  
  
Severus ei voinut olla hymähtämättä ääneen; tietenkin mikä tahansa Potterin hyväksi tehty oli automaattinen synninpäästö Albuksen silmissä. ”Mikäli hän tosiaan on niin viaton kuin väität, niin millä sinä sitten selität moisen epäluottamuksen? Johan se kävi hyvin selväksi että Lupin oli valmis salaamaan tiedon Mustan animaagiudesta vielä siinäkin vaiheessa kun kaikki todisteet viittasivat hänen olevan massamurhaaja.”  
  
”Asia tuskin on aivan niin yksinkertainen, kuten sinä varmasti hyvin tiedät. Mitä taas tulee Siriuksen vastahakoisuuteen kääntyä Remuksen puoleen…” Ennen kuin jatkoi, Albus pujotti sormensa toistensa lomaan ja nojasi sitten leukaansa niihin miettiväisen oloisena. ”En usko että Remus koki olennaiseksi mainita siitä mitään Harrylle ja muille eilisen selityksensä ohessa, mutta ilmeisesti Siriuksen varovaisuuden suurimpana syynä olit nimenomaan sinä.”  
  
_”Minä?”_  
  
Mutta jo ennen Albuksen vastausta jotakin palasi hänen mieleensä; Lupinin äänen kaiku – _”- eli tavallaan Kalkaros on ollut koko ajan oikeassa epäillessään minua”_ – ja sitä seurannut selitys hänen nykyisestä opettajantoimestaan, johon Musta oli reagoinut – _”Minä tiedän että hän on täällä, minä näin teidät -”_  
  
”Kun minä puhutin häntä eilen Filiuksen työhuoneessa, Sirius mainitsi eläinhahmossaan ollessaan nähneensä sinut ja Remuksen muutamaankin otteeseen yhdessä: ensin ilmeisesti metsästämässä punalakkeja ja sen jälkeen huispauskatsomossa. Teidän lähentyneet välinne saivat hänet pelkäämään, ettei Remus ehkä olisi yhtä halukas uskomaan häntä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, olihan hän meidän muiden tavoin ollut valmis olettaman pahinta jo ensimmäisellä kerralla.”  
  
Musta oli kuin olikin vakoillut heitä sinä yönä usvaisella niityllä. Severus muisteli silloisia tapahtumia ja yritti nähdä kohtauksen metsänrajassa väijyneen eläimen silmin: Lupin tarttumasta häntä käsivarresta ettei hän horjahtaisi yhteen kuopista, ja heidän sitä seuranneen sanaharkkansa. Hän pohti kuinka hyvin heidän äänensä olivat kantaneet hiljaisessa yössä, mikäli Musta oli kuullut oman nimensä mainittuna riidassa, tai Lupinin kaiken päättäneen naurun.  
  
”Eli tämä on siis lopulta kaikki minun syytäni?” hän kysyi. Jälleen kerran hyökkäys tuntui parhaalta puolustukselta. ”Lupinista olisi varmasti imartelevaa kuulla, kuinka tahdottomana ja vaikutukselle alttiina Musta häntä pitää.”  
  
Albuksen rauhallisella äänellä annettu vastaus kuitenkin kertoi, että hänen yrityksensä vältellä tiettyä ääneenlausumatonta totuutta olivat menneet hukkaan. ”Kuka tietää, ehkä Siriuksen huolessa oli pisara totuuttakin. Remukselle on aina ollut tärkeää kuulua joukkoon – ja kukaan tuskin voi kiistää, etteikö hän tässä vuoden mittaan olisi alkanut arvostaa sinun näkemystäsi ylitse muiden.”  
  
”Arvostipa hän sitä miten paljon tahansa, se ei poista sitä että hän katsoi asiakseen pimittää Mustaa koskevia tietoja.”  
  
”Niin. Remus on jo selittänyt minulle saman mitä sinäkin epäilemättä kuulit: että hän pelkäsi miten minä reagoisin, mikäli minulle kävisi ilmi että hän oli laiminlyönyt luottamukseni salliessaan itsensä ja ystäviensä juoksennella eläiminä pitkin koulun maita. Hänen pelkonsa oli varsin ymmärrettävä – vaikkakin turha – ja omasta puolestani olen jo antanut koko jutun anteeksi.” Albus loi häneen puolikuulasiensa yli merkitsevän katseen. ”Voin vain toivoa, että sinä katsot oikeaksi tehdä samoin.”  
  
Lupin oli kuin olikin siis koululla. Severus pakottautui nielaisemaan tiedon kurkkuunsa nostattaman palan, ennen kuin vastasi, ”Eiköhän se ole jotakin, josta minun tulisi keskustella Lupinin kanssa kahdestaan.”  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa pitäisin sinuna kiirettä. Remus irtisanoutui heti aamutuimaan; vaunujen pitäisi tulla hakemaan häntä ja hänen tavaroitaan aivan näillä minuuteilla.” Taskukello napsahti kuuluvasti kiinni ja katosi näkyvistä yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin. ”Käsittääkseni hän teki aamupalan alun yhteydessä asiasta yleisluontoisen ilmoituksen oppilaille ja tuli siinä sivussa maininneeksi eron syyksi oman ihmissuteutensa.”  
  
Sillä hetkellä Albuksen olemus oli täynnä sellaisen miehen surua, jolle palkollisten hyvästeleminen kävi jo rutiinista. Severus sen sijaan kykeni vain epäuskoon. Liian myöhään hänelle valkeni se, kuinka koko keskustelu oli suunniteltu johtamaan hänet ansaan; miten tarkoitus ei koskaan ollut ollut rohkaista häntä ymmärtämään ja sopimaan, vaan vain ja ainoastaan tiedostamaan, millä tavoin hänen oma lapsellinen käytöksensä viime yönä oli vaikuttanut siihen lopputulokseen, joka nyt oli käsillä. Itse asiassa se oli täydellinen oppitunti – jotakin sellaista, mihin edes hän itse ei olisi kyennyt.  
  
Se sai hänet myös ymmärtämään, ettei hän koskaan haluaisikaan.  
  
”Ja sinä päästit hänet menemään?!”  
  
Albuksen kulmat rypistyivät; ensimmäistä kertaa sitten keskustelun alkamisen Severus havaitsi rakoilun merkkejä tämän ikiaikaista tyyneyttä heijastelevassa kulississa. ”Kyllähän sinun pitäisi tietää, etten minä voi pakottaa ketään jäämään. Jos Remus haluaa lähteä, se on täysin hänen itsensä päätettävissä. Pahoin myös pelkään, että eilisten tapahtumien jälkeen kouluhallituksen kanta –”  
  
” _’Tylypahka on aina ollut paikka, jonne me kaikki olemme voineet kokoontua oppimaan turvallisessa ympäristössä.’_ Niin sinä itse sanoit meille, tämän vuoden alkaessa.” Severus tuli hiljalleen tietoiseksi säteilevästä kivusta joka kohosi yli muun säryn, ja ymmärsi puristaneensa kätensä niin tiukasti nyrkkeihin, että hänen kyntensä uhkasivat puhkoa kämmenien ihon. Hänen äänensä sen sijaan pysyi täysin tasaisena. ”Mitähän sille näkökannalle oikein mahtoi tapahtua?”  
  
Hänen sanojaan seurasi pitkä hiljaisuus. Viereisellä orrellaan lepäävä Fawkes kohotti päänsä siipensä alta ja kohdisti mustasilmäisen katseensa häneen, kallistaen hehkuvasulkaista päätään lähes matelijamaisella verkkaudella. Sen nokasta karkasi yksinäinen, läpitunkeva naksautus.  
  
”No mutta Severus”, Albus virkkoi lopulta, ”en osannut arvata, että sinä ottaisit tämän näin henkilökohtaisesti.”  
  
Tällä kertaa oli hänen vuoronsa hymyillä - hyökkäys tosiaan oli paras puolustus.  
  
”Ja miksipä en.” Hän nousi ylös tuolista; kaksitoista vuotta sitten saatujen uutisten kohdalla hän ei ollut siihen kyennyt, mutta nyt oli vielä olemassa mahdollisuus. ”Otinhan minä viimeksikin.”

  
  
  
Kanslian sisäänkäyntiä vartioiva kivihirviö liukui sulavasti pois tieltä kun hän laskeutui alas portaita. Käytävälle päästyään Severus ohitti kokeiden alkamisesta täyttyneet luokkahuoneet ja kiirehti autioita portaikkoja pitkin aina vain alaspäin, ennättäen pihalle juuri sillä hetkellä kun thestralien vetämät vaunut vyöryivät portaiden eteen.  
  
Hetkeä myöhemmin Lupin itse astui ulko-ovista vähäistä omaisuuttaan kantaen, uupuneena ja iho niin kalpeana että se näytti auringossa lähestulkoon läpikuultavalta. Hänet nähdessään tämän kasvoille levisi yllättynyt ilme.  
  
”Sinä olet pelkuri.”  
  
Lupin laski kantamuksensa maahan ja kohotti sitten lähes tyynesti kulmiaan. ”Käsittääkseni minä paljastin juuri salintäydelle ihmisiä olevani ihmissusi.”  
  
”Sinä teit tietoisen päätöksen jakaa jotakin, joka olisi ennen pitkään muutenkin tullut ilmi. Ja miksi? Saadaksesi jälleen kerran tekosyyn juosta karkuun -” hänen oli tarkoitus viitata kädellään laajemmin koko kouluun, mutta jotenkin hän päätyi ainoastaan havainnollistamaan etäisyyttä heidän välillään ”- tätä.”  
  
Lupin näytti ensin häkeltyneeltä, sitten häpeilevältä. Loppupeleissä tämän kasvot asettuivat kuitenkin ilmentämään silkkaa ärtymystä. ”Minä päätin paljastaa olevani mitä olen, koska laskin että se riittää tulevaisuudessa pitämään huomion poissa siitä, millä todella on minulle merkitystä. Sinulle ja muutamalle muulle se, että minä satuin aikanaan syntymään väärään kehoon, on täysin yhdentekevää. Valitettavasti samoin ei kuitenkaan ole kaikkien muiden kohdalla. Se, että minä tunnen tätä nykyä oloni kotoisaksi omissa nahoissani, ei tarkoita että olisi valmis tekemään asiasta selkoa koko velhomaailman silmien edessä.” Lupin risti kätensä ja tuijotti häntä haastavasti. ”Oli miten oli, en ymmärrä miten tämä edes liikuttaa sinua mitenkään? Eilisiltana vaikutti kovasti siltä, ettet sinä halunnut olla enää missään tekemisissä minun kanssani. Mikäli muistan oikein, sinä uhkasit –”  
  
”Koska minä olin raivoissani! Kokonaisen vuoden minä olen kuunnellut sinun vakuutteluitasi siitä, että Musta on sinulle yhtä suuri uhka kuin kaikille meille muillekin, ja äkkiä minä löydänkin teidät kaksi samasta piilopaikasta veristen oppilaiden ääreltä, kertomasta jotakin älytöntä tarinaa rotista ja Piskuilanista, jonka kuolemalla oli kaduntäydeltä silminnäkijöitä! Minkä johtopäätöksen sinä siinä tilanteessa olisit minun asemassani tehnyt?”  
  
”Minä en koskaan valehdellut sinulle”, Lupin totesi, ikään kuin se olisi ollut vastaus kaikkeen.  
  
”Ei – sinä vain _jätit kertomatta_ erinäisiä asioita.”  
  
”Ja kun minulle eilen selvisi että Sirius olikin syytön, se tuntui hetken ajan siltä kuin joku olisi antanut minulle siihen oikeutuksen”, tämä vastasi, järkkymättömänä. ”Huolimatta kaikesta siitä mitä hän myöhemmin teki – tai mitä minä eiliseen asti kuvittelin hänen tehneen – Sirius oli ensimmäinen ystävistäni, joka hyväksyi minut silloin kun en vielä hyväksynyt itseänikään. Kerro minulle: onko kukaan ihminen koskaan vaikuttanut sinun elämääsi niin perustavanlaatuisella tavalla, että vielä sittenkin kun saatoit olla varma että he olivat poissa, tunsit olevasi heille velkaa?”  
  
Kysymys oli lähtökohtaisesti epäreilu, tiesihän tämä jo valmiiksi siihen vastauksen. Samalla tavoin kuin hän oli todistanut kolmen hyvän ystävän kannoilla kulkenutta Lupinia, oli tämä nähnyt hänet silloin kun hänellä oli kouluun saapuessa ollut sellaisia vain yksi.  
  
Kun Lupin ymmärsi ettei ollut aikeissa saada vastausta, tämä huokaisi syvään. ”Ehkä minun virheeni oli kuvitella, että voisin saada kaiken: voisin vihdoin elää sellaista elämää kuin olin aina halunnut ja kuten oli tarkoitettu; sinä ja minä voisimme saada uuden mahdollisuuden; ja mikäli vain lykkäisin siitä kertomista tarpeeksi pitkään, tilanne Siriuksen suhteen ratkaisisi jotenkin maagisesti itsensä. Minun olisi pitänyt ymmärtää, etteivät asiat oikeasti toimi niin. Eivät ainakaan meidän kohdallamme.”  
  
Lupin haali jälleen matkatavaransa käsiinsä. Severus ei voinut kuin paikoilleen jähmettyneenä seurata, kuinka tämä sitten kuroi välimatkan heidän välillään umpeen.  
  
”Jos sillä on mitään merkitystä”, Lupin sanoi, ”niin en tiedä, mitä olisin tehnyt tämän vuoden aikana ilman sinua.” Aution pihamaan turvin tämä kumartui suutelemaan häntä poskelle. ”Näkemiin, Severus.”

 

  
  
Kun loittonevat vaunut olivat enää tumma piste nurmikentän laidalla, Severus lopulta kääntyi ja palasi takaisin sisälle. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän löysi itsensä autiosta opettajanhuoneesta, ja koska oli sinne asti tullut, päätti keittää itselleen teetä. Hän oli ehtinyt juoda ensimmäisen kupillisen melkein loppuun, kunnes hän ymmärsi teen olevan viimeinen asia mitä hän sillä hetkellä kaipasi. Kuppi kilisi uhkaavasti kun hän puolittain tyrkkäsi, puolittain viskasi sen asettimelle.  
  
Huoneen ovi kävi. Hän loi sen suuntaan katseen jonka toivoi käännyttävän tulijan kannoillaan, mutta siitä kilpistyi pois pahin terä kun hän tajusi keitä saapujat olivat. Siinä missä Minerva tuli suoraan hänen luokseen, Sibylla seurasi hitaammin perässä, oudon kuulumattomana ilmestyksenä keskellä torninsa ulkopuolista arkea.  
  
”Me kuulimme Remuksen lähdöstä”, Minerva aloitti, istuuduttuaan hänen viereensä. ”Olisin tietenkin toivonut että hän olisi katsonut sopivaksi hyvästellä, mutta…”  
  
Sanat hiipuivat vaivaantuneeseen hiljaisuuteen, ja silmäkulmastaan hän näki tämän kääntyvän Sibyllan puoleen ikään kuin tukea hakien. Yritys jäi kuitenkin turhaksi, sillä tämän huomion oli varastanut jo täydellisesti hänen pöydällä lepäävä teekuppinsa.  Severus saattoi vain katsella vierestä kuinka Sibylla poimi sen käteensä, vilkaisi sen pohjalla olevaa sakkaa – ja alkoi sitten äkisti hymyillä.  
  
”Sinuna en olisi niin huolissani, Minerva”, Sibylla sanoi. ”Tässä kupissa on nimittäin feeniks – se tarkoittaa, että jälleennäkemisiä on pian luvassa.”


	9. Epilogi - Feeniks

 

_Vuotta myöhemmin_

  
  
  
  
Elämässä oli tiettyjä hetkiä, jolloin vähemmälläkin tilannetajulla varustettu ihminen ymmärsi olevansa todistamassa historiallista käännekohtaa. Tällä kertaa kyseessä ei ollut vallitsevan maailmanjärjestyksen haastava ennustus, mutta käsillä oleva aihe oli pohjimmiltaan silti sama, ja jälleen läsnä oleva Albus hehkui sairaalasiiven keskelle seistessään sitä samaa tulisieluista oikeamielisyyttä, jonka Severus muisti yli vuosikymmenen takaa. Moisen raivon edessä Toffee tuntui kutistuvan pikkupojaksi, jolle tyypillisempää uppiniskaisuutta parhaillaan harrasti.  
  
”Minä sanon sinulle nyt”, Albus oli parhaillaan julistamassa, ääni seinistä kaikuna jylisten, ”tee ne toimet joita minä ehdotin, niin sinut muistetaan niin ministeriössä kuin muuallakin yhtenä kaikkien aikojen rohkeimmista ja suurimmista taikaministereistä. Jätä toimimatta – ja historia muistaa sinut miehenä joka astui sivuun ja antoi Voldemortille toisen mahdollisuuden tuhota se maailma, jonka me olemme yrittäneet rakentaa uudelleen!”  
  
Vain hetkeä aiemmin Barty Kyyry nuorempi oli totuusseerumin alaisena vahvistanut sen, mistä Potter oli jo ehtinyt kertoa: Pimeyden lordi oli palannut. Huolimatta siitä että kyseessä oli jotakin mihin he olivat yhdessä Albuksen kanssa valmistautuneet jo vuosia, nyt kun hetki viimein oli käsillä, Severus ei voinut olla ajattelematta että se oli sittenkin saapunut liian pian.  
  
Toffee selvästi tunsi samoin, ja oli täten päättänyt käsitellä asiaa omalla tavallaan, mikä koostui totuuden järjestelmällisestä ja kokonaisvaltaisesta kieltämisestä. Epäuskon, kiukuttelun, syyllistämisen ja uhkailun jälkeen kaikki mitä tämä enää sai itsestään ulos, oli pelkkä kuiskaus. ”Hän ei ole voinut palata, Dumbledore - hän ei vain ole voinut.”  
  
Kenties syynä oli hänen oma hermostuneisuutensa, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä, kuin näkymätöntä silmäniskua jäljitellen, Severus tunsi vasemman kätensä lihaan poltetun merkin sykähtävän kivusta.  
  
Minuutteja aiemmin Potter oli ilmaissut kykenevänsä nimeämään hautausmaalla näkemänsä kuolonsyöjät, ja jo pelkkä termi oli nostanut hänelle kylmän hien pintaa. Hän oli halveksinut Igoria tämän päätöksestä paeta, ikään kuin jääminen olisi automaattisesti tehnyt hänestä paremman ihmisen. Kuitenkin se totuus jonka hän oli jo silloin alitajuisesti tiennyt, oli se, että juuri jäämällä hän saattoi kätkeytyä paremmin kuin missään muualla. Täällä, Tylypahkassa, hänen salaisuutensa oli turvassa. Albus piti tapansa mukaan kortit lähellä rintaansa, oli tehnyt siitä jo suoranaista taidetta, eikä täten paljastaisi hänen nuoruudessa tekemiään typeryyksiä ennen kuin vasta pakon edessä. Kaiken muun saattoi tarvittaessa laittaa ilkeän juoruilun ja panettelun piikkiin. Oli olemassa mahdollisuus että hänen onnistuisi pysytellä näkymättömissä hyvinkin pitkään, hoitaa edessä häämöttävät velvollisuudet salassa ja raportoida niistä ainoastaan Albukselle, pestä likaiset kätensä ja palata sitten takaisin kollegoidensa eteen samana ihmisenä kuin aiemmin. Hänen menneisyydestään jälkineen päivineen ei koskaan täytyisi tulla julkista omaisuutta.  
  
_”Sinä olet pelkuri.”_  
  
Miten hän vihasikaan olla väärässä.  
  
Severus antoi katseensa kiertää huoneessa, tullen korostuneen tietoiseksi siitä, kuinka monta henkilöä todella olikaan läsnä. Albuksen ja Toffeen välisen kiistan taustanäyttämönä toimi Potterin sairasvuode, jonka ympärille olivat kerääntyneet Granger, ja Weasleytä peräti kolmin kappalein, ja tietenkin se pahuksen rakki, jonka todellisen henkilöllisyyden hän saattoi jo hyvin arvata. Hänen vierellään seisoivat vielä Minerva ja Pomfrey. Siinä missä kymmenen henkeä oli hänelle paljon, oli se silti naurettavan vähän verrattuna koko Suuren salin väkilukuun.  
  
Mikäli Lupin oli pystynyt siihen, se tarkoitti että hänkin pystyisi.  
   
Näin ollen hän kääri vasemman hihansa ylös, eikä antanut itselleen tilaisuutta epäröintiin ennen kuin tyrkkäsi käsivartensa Toffeen eteen. ”Siinä”, hän totesi. ”Siinä. Pimeä piirto. Se ei ole enää niin vahva kuin tunti sitten, jolloin se paloi mustana, mutta yhä se näkyy. Pimeyden lordi poltti saman merkin jokaiseen kuolonsyöjään. Niin me saatoimme tunnistaa toisemme ja hän saattoi kutsua meidät luokseen.”  
  
Hän puhui vielä lisää, Igorista ja tämän päätöksestä paeta, alati tietoisena siitä kuinka hiljaiseksi huone hänen ympärillään oli käynyt. Oli ehkä onni ettei hänen tekoaan ollut suuremmin motivoinut toivo siitä että Toffee ottaisi hänen sanansa vakavissaan, sillä niin ei käynyt; tämä perääntyi oman utopiansa sokaisemana ja lähestulkoon kauhuissaan poispäin hänestäkin, kuten oli aiemmin tehnyt Albuksen kohdalla. Vain tovia myöhemmin tämä oli paennut huoneesta.  
  
Albus katsoi sen merkikseen toimia, alkaen jakaa läsnäolijoille käskyjä kuin kenraali joukoilleen. Minerva tuli lähetetyksi pois ennen kuin heidän katseensa ehtivät kohdata. Musta ei sen sijaan säästellyt halveksuntaansa takaisin ihmishahmoon muututtuaan.  
  
Kun kaikki muut olivat saaneet tehtävänsä ja menneet, oli viimein hänen vuoronsa.  
  
”Severus”, Albus totesi, kääntyessään hänen puoleensa. ”Sinä tiedät mitä minun on pyydettävä sinulta. Jos olet valmis… jos olet valmistautunut…”  
  
”Minä olen”, hän vastasi.

Sitä ennen oli kuitenkin jotakin mitä hänen oli tehtävä.

  
  
*

  
  
Saatuaan viimein aikaiseksi kysyä talon osoitetta, oli hän järkyttynyt kuullessaan ettei se sijainnut kuin vertauskuvallisen kivenheiton päässä Kehrääjänkujalta. Vuosia vanhojen muistikuvien varassa suoritettu ilmiintyminen toi hänet sammakonkutua täynnä olevien ojien reunustamalle hiekkatielle, josta nousevassa pölyssä ja seisovan veden katkussa maistui kitkeränä koko hänen lapsuutensa. Kyseessä ei suinkaan ollut suo tai järvi, eikä tienoolla ollut taikataistelullista arvoa nimeksikään, mutta jälleen kerran hän oli etsimässä jotakin.  
  
Kun hän lähti kävelemään pitkin tietä, hänen kulkuaan viitoittivat ojien tuolla puolen aukenevat, kuolevan kesäkuun auringossa kylpevät pellot. Ennen pitkään niiden sileä heinä muuttui kuitenkin takkuiseksi aluskasvillisuudeksi, joka vietti kohti maiseman katkaisevaa jokea ja sen partaalla seisovaa taloa. Vaikkei vesiratasta näkynytkään, oli kyseessä kaikesta päätellen vanha mylly. Yksi talon seinämistä nojasi jokeen, siinä missä muita peitti ikkunoidenkin yli versoava murattiverho. Taloa lähestyessään Severus suoritti pikaisen arvion, eikä yllättynyt sen lopputuloksesta: hyvä näkyvyys jokaiseen suuntaan; helppo puolustaa. Idyllisen maalaismökin esiripun taakse kätkeytyi linnoitus.  
   
Talon puutarhaa ympäröi kivinen aita puisine portteineen. Hänen astuessaan siitä sisään nurmikolla laiduntava, sangen tutunoloinen hevoskotka kohotti laiskasti päätään, vastaten viimein häntä vuoden päivät vainonneeseen kysymykseen Mustan mysteerisestä paon toteutuskeinosta.  
  
Hän oli tuskin ehtinyt ajatella asiaa, kun talon sisältä kantautunut raivokkaan haukunnan kuoro sai sekä hänet että hevoskotkan säpsähtämään. Valtaisa, musta koira syöksähti esiin avonaisesta ovesta ja ryntäsi hänen luokseen niin, että pihasora sinkoili sen tassujen alta pitkin läheistä nurmikkoa, pysähtyen vasta käsivarrenmitan päähän. Se jäi tuijottamaan häntä alati muristen, hampaat irvessä ja niskakarvat pystyssä. Severus tuijotti takaisin, kieltäytyen perääntymästä tuumaakaan; ellei heitä olisi keskeytetty, olisi hän pian todennut jotakin haukusta joka ei tehnyt haavaa.  
  
”Severus?”  
  
Jossakin hänen ja Mustan tuijotuskilpailun aikana Lupin oli ilmestynyt talon kynnykselle. Tämän äänen kuullessaan Musta käänsi päätään ja lopetti murinansa, mutta ei silti katsonut tarpeelliseksi vetää hampaitaan piiloon.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
  
”Minulla on _sinulle_ asiaa.” Severus koki tarpeelliseksi painottaa yksikköä. ”Albus kertoi mistä sinut löytää.”  
  
Lupinin ilme pysyi hetken aikaa tulkitsemattomana. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin kääntyi vilkaisemaan hänen jaloissaan pyörivää koiraa, nytkäyttäen sitten päätään kohti porttia. ”Sirius, viitsisitkö mitenkään -?”  
  
Hetken aikaa vaikutti siltä, että vastaava viitsiminen oli viimeinen asia mitä Musta sillä hetkellä halusi. Lopulta tämä kuitenkin tuhahti, ja – heitettyään häneen viimeisen vihaisen katseen – pujahti hänen ohitseen ulos portista, lähtien jolkottamaan ylös rinnettä.  
  
Siirtäessään huomionsa takaisin Lupiniin, Severus saattoi huomata tämän hartioiden rentoutuneen huomattavasti. ”Otatko teetä?” tämä tiedusteli, onnistuen nyt jo hymyilemään.  
  
He menivät sisälle ja siellä muun talon lailla jo paremmat päivänsä nähneeseen keittiöön. Kun Lupin täytti pannua vedellä, Severuksen huomio kiintyi tiskialtaan yläpuolelle kiinnitettyyn kokoelma aurinkorantakuvastolla varustettuja postikortteja, tarjoten lyhyen ajan sisään jo toisen viitteen siitä, mihin Musta oli vuosi sitten haihtunut. _Olisitpa täällä_ , korttien valmistekstit kailottivat, mutta hiirenkorville kuluneista reunoista huolimatta Lupin oli katsonut jonkin syyn jäämisen arvoiseksi.  
  
Tämän hääriessä selkä häneen päin, Severus käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja mittaili tätä katseellaan, etsien muutoksia entisen ja nykyisyyden välillä, kuten Lupin tuntui toistuvasti ajavan hänet tekemään. Kaksitoista kuukautta oli tuonut tälle kourallisen uusia arpia, joista näkyvin alkoi oikean korvan takaa ja luikersi pitkin kaulaa ennen katoamistaan kauluksen sisään. Paita tämän yllä roikkui kuopalla, kielien siitä, ettei tällä hetkeen ollut ollut pääsyä walesilaisten perinneherkkujen äärelle. Lupinin onni oli, että Feeniksin killan muodostuminen toisi todennäköisesti tullessaan säännölliset ruokailuajat.  
  
”Oletan että sinä ja Musta olette siirtymässä uuteen päämajaan pian?”  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi kääntymättä ympäri. ”Jos olisit tullut ylihuomenna, me olisimme todennäköisesti jo lähteneet. Sirius tietenkin on yrittänyt viivytellä, sanoo ettei hänellä ole mikään kiire palata _siihen taloon_ , mutta Alastorilta tuli eilen viesti että hän on löytänyt pari lupaavaa jäsenkandidaattia auroreiden joukosta ja hän halua meidän tapaavan suoraan Lontoossa.”  
  
Kun tee oli valmista, Lupin tarjoili sen hänelle lohkeilleesta mukista, joka sai seurakseen eriparisen asettimen. Tämä asettui istumaan pöydän toiselle puolelle ja nautti kaikessa rauhassa siemauksen jos toisenkin häntä katsellen, ennen kuin koki tarpeelliseksi katkaista hiljaisuuden. ”Miten sinun vuotesi on mennyt?”  
  
Huolimatta siitä että hän oli ennakoinut kysymystä tulevaksi ja täten harjoitellut kaiken lyhyesti tiivistävää vastausta, luhistuivat moiset valmistautumiset nyt tositilanteen tullen kokoon kuin sortuva korttitalo. ”Mitä luulet? Minä vietin sen kahden kuolonsyöjän välittämässä läheisyydessä, joista toinen paljastui sellaiseksi vasta muutama viikko sitten, ja jolla oli nähtävästi tapana murtautua säännöllisesti yksityiseen liemitarvikevarastooni. Albus innostui teidän kahden toissajouluisesta tempauksesta niin, että vaati tänä vuonna kokonaisia tanssiaisia järjestettäviksi. Joitakin viikkoja sitten satuin olemaan paikalla kun Kyyry sai ankeuttajan suudelman. Ja tietenkin – Pimeyden lordi on palannut”, Severus päätti, vetäen viimein henkeä. ”Tarvitseeko minun jatkaa?”  
  
Luonteenomaiseen tyyliin Lupinin ilmeen saattoi tulkita kuvastavan joko sääliä tai huvittuneisuutta. ”No, sinun vuotesi oli ainakin huomattavasti mielenkiintoisempi kuin minun; minä lähinnä täytin ristikoita ja kannoin huolta vuokrasta.” Sitten tämä lisäsi, samalla täysin arkisella nuotilla, ”Ja ikävöin sinua, tietenkin.”  
  
Sillä hetkellä, ei ensimmäistä kertaa sitten sen jälkeen kun hän oli astunut portista sisään, hänen teki mieli suudella Lupinia. ”Minä myös näytin Toffeelle piirtoni”, hän tunnusti sen sijaan.  
  
”Tiedän – Sirius kertoi minulle. Hän oli jokseenkin yllättynyt että minä tiesin jo siitä”, Lupin vastasi. Tämä nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja risti käsivartensa. ”Sinun täytyi arvata jo silloin ettei Toffee ollut aikeissa muuttaa mieltää, ja vaikka hän olisikin, sain sen käsityksen että sinä olisit voinut tehdä sen mitä teit paljon pienemmän yleisön edessä. Joten teitkö sinä sen vain paljastaaksesi jotakin mikä olisi joka tapauksessa käynyt ennen pitkään ilmi”, tämä siteerasi herttaisesti, ”vai koska halusit itse päättää siitä, miten ja milloin jotakin niin henkilökohtaista tulisi julki?”  
  
Se varmuus, jolla hän oli heittänyt ensin mainitun syytöksen vuosi sitten päin Lupinin kasvoja, loisti nyt täydellisesti poissaolollaan. Hetken ajan Severus harkitsi yrittävänsä selittää, mitä oli käsittänyt tehdessään valinnan piirtonsa paljastamisesta, mutta päätti lopulta toisin. Kommenttinsa luonteesta päätellen Lupin arvasi jo tarpeeksi.  
  
”Kun me viimeksi erosimme toisistamme, minä… saatoin puhua hätiköidysti.”  
  
Lupin nyökkäsi hitaasti, ikään kuin sanoja maistellen. ”Ottaen huomioon että minä säilytin Siriuksen salaisuuden ja yritin jo toistamiseen raadella sinut, anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty.”  
  
Hänelle alkoi hiljalleen valjeta, että se Lupin, joka oli mieluummin astunut itse mörön eteen kuin sallinut hänelle sen mahdollisuuden, oli poissa. Antaessaan toisen salaisuuksistaan maailman retuutettavaksi ja riepoteltavaksi, vaikutti tämä luopuneen myös siitä häpeästä jonka tartunta oli tuonut mukanaan ja astunut täten ulos itseluomastaan ansasta. Harmikseen Severus joutui myöntämään, että Mustalla saattoi myös olla jotakin tekemistä moisen muutoksen kanssa, kuten tällä oli ollut ensimmäiselläkin kerralla.  
  
”Entä huvittaisiko sinua nyt selittää, mitä sinä oikeasti teet täällä?” Lupin jatkoi tähän uuteen, anteeksipyytelemättömään tyyliinsä.  
  
Kysymyksen edessä Severus ei voinut olla värähtämättä - jotenkin hän oli ajatellut, että heillä kestäisi huomattavasti kauemmin päästä tähän osaan keskustelua. Muiden vaihtoehtojen puuttuessa hän ainoastaan nosti mukanaan tuoman salkun pöydälle ja avasi sen. Lupin tuijotti sen sisältöä pitkään ja kohotti sitten katseensa häneen. ”Mitä tämä oikein on?”  
  
Severuksen ei täytynyt vilkaista laukun sisään nähdäkseen lukuisten liemipullojen muodostamia rivejä, olihan hän itse ne sinne pakannut. ”Sudenmyrkkyjuomaa. Sitä pitäisi olla riittävästi ainakin kolmen kuukauden tarpeisiin. En tiedä kuinka suuresti säilötty versio menettää tehoaan vastakeitettyyn liemeen verrattuna, mutta pahimmillaankin erojen pitäisi liittyä vain kivunlievitykseen eikä järjenhallintaan.”  
  
”Miksi nyt?”  
  
”Me olemme valmistautumassa sotaan”, hän totesi koruttomasti. ”Sinun pitää olla toimintakunnossa, koska voit olla varma, ettei kenelläkään ole aikaa potea lisästressiä valtoimenaan riehuvasta ihmissudesta.”  
  
”Oletan että on olemassa jokin syy sille, miksi sinun piti tuoda nämä etukäteen.”  
  
”Nyt kun Hän Joka Jääköön Nimeämättä on palannut, Albus tarvitsee jonkun joka voi uskottavasti palata hänen riveihinsä ja kerätä sieltä tietoa.”  
  
Lupin otti tiedon vastaan samalla rauhallisuudella kuin kaikki muutkin kohtaamansa vastoinkäymiset; vain tämän aataminomenan hitaanpuoleinen nytkähdys kertoi siitä, että kaiken sen alla piili toinenkin tunne - tai niin hän ainakin halusi kuvitella. ”Sinä uskot että sinut hyväksytään sinne takaisin ilman ongelmia?”  
  
”Tietenkin on aina olemassa riski ettei niin käy. Siksi minä olenkin täällä: jos jokin menee pieleen, sinulla on ainakin aikaa löytää joku vaihtoehtoinen liemenkeittäjä.”  
  
”Koska sitähän sinä minulle olet – pelkkä liemipankki.”  
  
Lupinin ääneen äkisti hiipinyt katkeruus yllätti hänet. ”En minä niin väittänyt!”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Onko sinun muka niin vaikea uskoa, että minä halusin nähdä sinut”, Severus pakottautui myöntämään, ”ennen kuin vastaan kutsuun.”  
  
Jossakin sen tunnustuksen lomassa oli kätköissä se mahdollisuus, jota he kumpikin olivat välttäneet lausumasta ääneen: _vielä viimeisen kerran._  
  
Ajatus ennenaikaisesta ja mahdollisesti tuskaisasta kuolemasta ei koskaan ollut houkutellut häntä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän on tiennyt mihin oli lupautunut alkaessaan työskennellä Albuksen laskuun. Jatkuva kuolemanuhka oli jotakin minkä kanssa hän kykeni toimimaan. Sen sijaan kuluneiden vuosien mukanaan tuomat, odottamattomat muuttujat olivat jotakin, mihin hän ei ollut osannut varautua. Niiden joukkoon oli lukeutunut se lukukauden viimeisenä päivänä koettu tapaus, kun Minerva oli pysäyttänyt hänet käytävällä, ja luonnollisesti hän oli olettanut että he viimein kävisivät sen keskustelun, joka oli sairaalasiivessä jäänyt puuttumaan; sen sijaan tämä oli halannut häntä ja kehottanut häntä olemaan varovainen. Vastaavien hetkien nostattamat tunteet olivat jotakin, jotka yhtäaikaisesti repivät häntä mukanaan pohjaan ja kiskovat kohti pintaa.  
  
Kukaan ei kuitenkaan herättänyt kyseistä reaktiona hänessä yhtä vahvana kuin Lupin. Hän oli asiasta yhtä tietoinen kuin siitä, ettei kenties koskaan kykenisi myöntämään sitä ääneen. Niinpä hän oli pukenut sanansa toiseen muotoon, sellaiseen joka oli aina luonnistunut häneltä paremmin, ja tarjosi sitä nyt vapaasta tahdostaan eikä Albuksen asettaman pakon sanelemana.  
  
Joten kun Lupin sitten painoi salkun kiinni ja työnsi sen takaisin hänen suuntaansa, jokin Severuksen sisällä käpristyi kokoon ja olisi lakastunut pois, ellei Lupin olisi äkisti puhunut.  
  
”Toinen asia mitä Albus sattuu tarvitsemaan, on joku, jolla on yhteyksiä ihmissusiin”, tämä sanoi. ”Jo nyt kaduilla kiertää huhu, että Voldemort alkaa pian värvätä minunkaltaisiani. Kun se tapahtuu, on helpompaa oppia siitä enemmän mikäli minuun luotetaan niissä piireissä jo valmiiksi.”  
  
”Mitä te sitten teette näissä _piireissä_ – keräännytte yhteen ja ulvotte kuuta?”  
  
”Jotakin sellaista. En voi sanoa, että suuremmin muistaisin niitä kertoja.”  
  
Vasta silloin Severus ymmärsi, ettei hänelle suinkaan tarjottu hylkäystä, vaan selitystä. ”Sinä et aio juoda Sudenmyrkkyjuomaa.”  
  
Hänen toteamuksensa edessä Lupin pudisti päätään, pikemminkin surullisena kuin mitenkään katuvana. ”En todellakaan väitä että nauttisin siitä, mutta valitettavasti kun se lauma kerääntyy yhteen, niin on yleensä tapana. Pistäisin turhan paljon silmään mikäli en noudattaisi annettua esimerkkiä.”  
  
Pahinta asiassa oli, ettei hän kokenut asiakseen syyllistää Lupinia moisesta, hän jos kuka kun tiesi millaisia toimenpiteitä uskottavuus toisinaan vaati – miten oli hetkiä jolloin oma nahka oli käännettävä ympäri käydäkseen siitä vieraasta, joka joskus oli ollut, mutta jona nykyään enää kykeni esiintymään.  
  
Näissä mietteissä hänen katseensa hakeutui salkun suuntaan, nyt pullollaan korvaamattomaksikin luonnehdittua lientä, jolla ei pian olisi koko maassa yhtäkään halukasta juojaa. Sudenmyrkkyjuoman valmistus oli ollut hänen viimeinen, säälittävä yrityksensä korjata jotakin mikä saattoi hyvinkin olla jo menetetty, ja nyt hänelle oli käynyt ilmi, että koko hanke oli ollut alusta asti tuomittu. Ennusmerkkien näkeminen oli ehkä enemmän Sibyllan heiniä, mutta joku muukin olisi voinut olla taipuvainen pitämään sitä viimeisenä todisteena siitä, ettei heitä kahta tai mitään heidän välillään ollut tarkoitettu tapahtuvaksi.  
  
Lupin sen sijaan alkoi äkisti nauraa.  
  
”Meillä täytyy olla huonoin ajoitus koskaan”, tämä sai lopulta nikoteltua hekotuksensa lomasta. Naurussa oli ehkä hieman hysteerinen särmä, ja kun se viimein talttui, Lupinin silmät kiiltelivät muustakin kuin pelkän ilon nostattamista kyynelistä, mutta jos jotakin, mikään tämän käytöksessä ei vaikuttanut siltä että tämä olisi aikeissa luovuttaa. Kuin siitä todisteena tämä kurkotti pöydän poikki ja otti hänen kätensä omaansa, puristaen sitä tiukasti.  
  
Hiljaisuuden rikkoi oven kaukainen narahdus ja sitä seurannut kynsien rapina lautalattian poikki – ääni, joka muuttui hiljalleen ihmisaskelten kaiuksi. Askelten lähentyessä keittiötä Severus odotti sitä hetkeä jolloin Lupin vetäisi kätensä takaisin, järkyttyen siitä ettei sitä koskaan tullut; Musta ilmestyi ihmishahmossaan ovensuuhun, ja yhä vain Lupinin kämmen lepäsi varmana hänen oman kämmenselkänsä päällä.  
  
Severus tunsi tutun arven painon vasten rystysiään, mutta ei kyennyt katsomaan kohtaa jossa heidän ihonsa koskettivat. Sen sijaan hän tuijotti Mustaa, joka puolestaan tuijotti heitä molempia. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen tämän hartiat valahtivat, kun niitä ravisutti kärsivä huokaus.  
  
”Miten vain”, tämä jupisi, ja vetäytyi sitten huoneesta. Jostakin kaikui pian yläkertaan menevien askelten mielenosoituksellinen töminä.  
  
Lupin pudisteli päätään, lemmikkinsä tihutöihin tottuneen omistajan elkein, sekoituksella ärtymystä ja kiintymystä. Välikohtaus herätti Severuksessa niin monia kysymyksiä, että lopulta hän oli niiden paljouden edessä kykenemätön saamaan niistä yhtäkään ulos.  
  
Ikkunoiden ulkopuolella vallitsevasta kesästä huolimatta he molemmat tiesivät, ettei sää tulisi kestämään; jo nyt lehdet raportoivat ennenaikaisesta hallasta pohjoisessa ja ankeuttajien hälyttävästi lisääntyneestä lukumäärästä. Kuitenkin kaiken sen keskellä, vastoin kaikkia todennäköisyyksiä, oli käsillä Lupinin niin kovin toivoma, uusi mahdollisuus; jopa Musta oli taistellut tiensä ulos epäilyksistä ja takaisin vanhan ystävyyden alkulähteille. Samalla tavoin he kaksi olivat nyt vapaita niin virkavelvollisuuksista kuin kaikista kerääntyneistä salaisuuksista, niiden romahdettua tuhkaksi. Mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi – mitä heidän välilleen nyt syntyisi - olisi vain ja ainoastaan heistä itsestään kiinni.  
  
”Luuletko sinä, että meidän on mahdollista voittaa?” Lupin kysyi.  
  
Jostakin syystä hän sai sen käsityksen, ettei tämä puhunut ainoastaan alkamassa olevasta sodasta.  
  
”Otetaan selvää”, Severus vastasi.

 

 


End file.
